


Run From The Empire

by ThePhantomHat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Original Trilogy Era, Slow Burn, life is strange au, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomHat/pseuds/ThePhantomHat
Summary: Max Caulfield starts out as an ordinary citizen at Mos Eisley Spaceport but after the Death Star is destroyed, Admiral Jefferson is set on tracking down her best friend, Chloe, on finding out where her Step-Dad (General David Madson) is, as he was one of the men involved in it's destruction. Escaping from them together along with their friends Kate, Brooke and the Droid, W2-G8 (Warren), they travel across the Galaxy as they're hunted down by Admiral Jefferson and the rest of the Empire.





	1. Quiet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! I'm a newcomer to the site and fan fiction writing in general but I have done my fair share of writing before and my love for Life is Strange, Pricefield and Star Wars has inspired me to write this piece!
> 
> This is a story that takes place over the course of the original Star Wars trilogy (more specifically, around the end of A New Hope to the end of Return of the Jedi) and as the summary states, revolves around Max, Chloe, Kate, Brooke and Warren (who is named in this fic as W2-G8 since he's a droid) running from Admiral Jefferson and his forces. 
> 
> Again, this is my first fan fiction and my first time posting this type of work out and into the public so any constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. I will try to post a new chapter once a day if I can though College work may interfere but I will try the best I can to update it regularly! Other than that I hope you enjoy!

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. There was a small, lonely planet. The planet was Tatooine. A planet covered by a sea of sand with it’s twin suns bearing strong heatwaves onto the planet. It was once said that if the galaxy had a bright center, this would be the planet furthest from it. On this planet lies a small space port. A place where people from across the galaxy come and go on their travels, mostly criminals and smugglers however. But in the center of this space port lies a small cantina where many weary travelers would stop by for a drink and is often the drinking spot of various criminals which often ends up leaving the cantina in not a very pretty scene. The cantina is owned by bartender, Wuher. But he wasn’t the only one who worked at the cantina. A young, short, girl, with head length brunette hair, a fairly but unusually pasty skin tone for the planet’s conditions and freckled cheeks worked as one of the tenders. This girl was Max Caulfield. A quiet young girl who had hopes of creating art for the world but ended up simply taking a lousy job in this lousy bar. She worked along side a much older woman. She was very tall with her strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun was Joyce Price. Joyce had worked at the cantina for several years and has become known her homely but stern attitude. She’ll welcome you with open arms but if she’s there when a fight breaks out she’s always the one to end it. She was the main reason for getting Max her job as a close friend of her daughter’s. She knew Max was a very honest and capable worker so she managed to win over Wuher with that (though not like he cared much).

Max was just an ordinary girl who was born and raised in Mos Eisley. Lived there all her life and when her parents decided to move planet she decided to stay. Despite it’s horrible conditions she had some friends here she couldn’t bare to leave. 

It was a fairly quiet evening this time around. The twin suns were casting a orange glow across the sky as it fades away into night. Not many people were in the cantina that night. Just a few usual drunks who had nothing better to do than be there. The only noise that filled the place was the usual tunes from the Cantina Band. Max was boredly wiping the bar clean dressed in her work uniform which was nothing more than a black robe and black trousers. It was all she could really do, it must have been spotless at this point. Joyce seemed content with chatting to one of customers but Max could never really connect with them which might be a good thing really. Lucky for Max her shift was nearly over. Just ten more minutes. 

At that point, something had come along to help brighten her time. Standing in the door way was a tall girl, taller than Max at least. Dressed with white captain’s boots and baggy light blue trousers which was held up by a belt that carried her trust blaster along side her, a white shirt, white piloting gloves and black vest with a pair of pilot goggles resting on her most distinguishable feature, her dark blue hair. This was Joyce’s daughter, Chloe. Chloe fits in well with the usuals as like many of them, she is a smuggler herself. Flying across the galaxy in her trusty ship, the Arcadian Butterfly.

She walks right on in with her cheeky smirk; she clearly seems to have had a long day but she doesn’t let that let down her “cool” persona. Walks up the bar as her presence starts to make Max smile and cheer up. Max and Chloe were friends for as long as they could remembered. Max live on the edge of Mos Eisley which was fairly close to the old farm Chloe used to live on and they’d visit each other near enough everyday. The farm was like a second home to Max back then.

“Well, what can I do you for?” Max jokingly asks.

“What’s the hardest beverage you have?” Chloe responds, playing along.

“Would a glass of blue milk be strong enough for you?”

Chloe’s smile fades to a more annoyed look which makes Max chuckle. Chloe looks over to an empty booth.

“Hey, where’s Han today? He’s normally in here by now?” Chloe ask.

“Probably in a lot of trouble. Wuher told me he and Greedo were having a little talk and Han just straight up shot him!”

“Oh, fuck! Guess he’s managed to piss off Jabba somehow. Oh, well. Knowing Han he’ll talk his way out or something.” 

Max pours Chloe a drink.

“So how’s your day been? Got up to any adventures?” asked Max.

“Eh. Same old, same old. Delivered Jabba the goods, had a bit of a tough time getting past some Stormtroopers.”

“Yeah. Seems like they’ve rampt up security here for some reason. Guess it’s nothing I’m not used to at this point.”

“You can say that. You got your cushy job here giving drinks to these guys whilst I got to actively watch my ass for these guys.” 

Chloe starts swigging down here drink. Max’s shift is almost over and time to go home but suddenly a cold air filled the room. She looked over to the cantina entrance. Two men were stood there. But they weren’t just any men, they were Imperial Officers. Some of the most higher ranked men working for the Empire. Max looked at their insignias for what rank they were. One was an Admiral, the other was a Vice Admiral. The Admiral had short, stylish brown hair accompanied by a brown goatee and wore glasses. He was an older man but younger than Joyce. The Vice Admiral was around the same age as Max and Chloe. He had slicked back light brown hair. While the Admiral held himself as a strong, formal and confident figure; the Vice Admiral looked very sharp and dangerous, as if he could snap into anger at any moment. Both were wearing their black imperial uniforms along with their respected black caps. 

The Admiral took off his cap and approached the bar. 

“Good evening, young lady. May I buy a drink?” asked the Admiral.

Max wasn’t sure what to do. A cold silence fell across the bar. Even the band had stopped playing. What were these Imperial Admirals doing here? Are they here to arrest Chloe?!? It seems Chloe had these thoughts too as she had her hand next to her blaster. Ready to pull out and fire. 

But before Max had to say anything Joyce stepped in.

“I’ll take it from here, Max.” she said in her calming motherly voice.

“Just put those glasses away and you’ll be done for the night.”

Max just nodded as she did what Joyce said. Chloe pulled her hand away from the blaster. She knew Joyce would be able to take care of this situation without causing any trouble. As Max put the glasses away, Joyce broke the deafening silence by talking to the Admiral.

“So, what would you like, Admiral…”

“Jefferson.” he simply responded. 

Despite being an Imperial Admiral, he had a very cool feel to him. Very laid back and relaxed like Chloe. Though that just added to the eeriness…

“Give your best drink for me and my Vice Admiral.”

“Okay, does your Vice Admiral have a name?”

“That’s Vice Admiral Prescott!” Prescott suddenly snapped.

Chloe once again reached for her blaster, fearing Prescott would hurt her mother. But Jefferson calmed him down.

“It’s okay, Nathan. Calm down.”

Prescott reluctantly took at seat on one of the stools. Joyce poured Jefferson a drink.

“We’re off duty now so I thought we’d check out the local businesses.”

“Ah, really. And what business would that be?” Joyce asked.

Joyce was a lot stronger when it came to dealing with pawns of the Empire. She’s never afraid around them.

“Just the usual check ups. But I figured tonight would as good as any. The Empire has just had it’s latest success though that’s strictly government business so I guess you’ll have to wait and see” he said with a grin.

“Oh, really” Joyce muttered under her breath.

“Do you have a husband?”

“Yes. He’s a farmer. He has a moister farm not far from the Space Port.”

Max knew she was referring to William. William was Chloe’s biological father who took care of them with his moisture farm which helped them out a lot financially. But five years ago, when Chloe was 14 years old, her father was murdered by a band of Tusken Raiders…It tore them both up greatly. At the time, Max did her best to comfort Chloe but this pain was too great for her to fix by herself. A year later, Chloe turned to smuggling. Not just to help Joyce out financially but to allow herself to express her rage and anger at her father’s loss. By rebelling. But Joyce soon remarried to a man called David Madson. However, David was a General for the Rebellion so not only do Chloe and Joyce barely see him but Joyce has to keep their marriage a secret from a lot of people…

Soon enough, Max had put away all the glasses.

“Uh, Joyce. I put away all the glasses can I go now?” Max asked very faintly.

“Of course, you can. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Max took no time to leave the Cantina. As soon as she had permission to go she left the bar and marched outside, dragging Chloe along with her. But she noticed as they left that Prescott was staring at them as they rushed out.

They walked outside of the cantina and out into the city that’s been covered by the night sky. 

“Fucking Empire pricks…” Chloe muttered.

“C’mon, Chloe. Let’s go home.”

They walked across the sandy roads as they headed back to their home.

“It’s bad enough when Stormtroopers come into the bar but fucking Admirals?!? If Mum wasn’t there it would of be a hella ugly site.” Chloe ranted.

“Tell me about it. And you say my job is easy? I have to be nice to their faces. I’d rather deal with criminals and bounty hunters any day.”

“Max, you deal with a criminal everyday.”

“That’s not how to phrase it to Joyce. What do you refer it as? “just running a few errands here and there”?”

“Heh. The difference is that Mum hates what I’m doing but let’s be honest. I’m supporting her more than Step-Douche is.”

“C’mon Chloe, you hate the Empire too.”

“I do but I wish he could actually support us a bit more, y’know?”

“I’m sure he’s not the only one in the Rebellion who has a family they’ve had to leave behind.”

“I guess. But it doesn’t help that he brings the Rebellion attitude home too. The war has fucked him up…”

“It’s fucking everyone up…But I’m sure it’ll be over soon.”

“You think so? I say you’re a dreamer, Caulfield.”

“Sometimes dreams and hopes can help.”

“Oh please, you’re starting to sound like your friend, Kate.”

“At least she’s in good spirits.”

“And I’m not? Sure everything is pretty fucked but hey. I love smuggling with my crew! You should try it someday!”

“Me? I think bar tender is my kind of style. Well, not really style…I mean, I like here. Well, I don’t but…Urgh…”

“Don’t worry Max, I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for someday. Even if it’s forced upon you.”


	2. The Night Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope your enjoying the fic! This is a little note to remind you that because Warren is a droid in this his name has changed to W2-G8. I know I've pointed this out before but just wanted to clear it up one point time to avoid confusion especially as he'll be introduced in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

It wasn’t long till Max and Chloe arrived back to their home. The rusty metal door slides open into their sandstone house. The living room of their house was tiny. Only three chairs and a table. Sitting on two of those chairs was a droid and a girl. The droid was very humanoid, covered in solid silvery metal with merely his joints being covered in rubber to hide his exposed wire. His face was blank, only a voice box for a mouth and two glowing eyes, one which is cracked but not broken. The girl had black hair tied in a ponytail with red highlights and wore glasses along with a dirty, gray boiler suit and rubber gloves and boots. The droid was W2-G8 and the girl was Brooke Scott. These two were part of Chloe’s smuggler team.

“So…” Brooke begun. 

“How’d the deal go?”

“Jabba may be slimy piece of shit but he’s to his word. I gave him the goods, he gave me the credits. All 50 of them.”

“Nice! Chloe, you’re the boss!” W2-G8 expelled.

“Yeah, but we could of gotten more. But I guess we’ll take what we take.” Brooke said.

“Oh, hey Max!” W2 said, suddenly noticing Max.

“Hey, W2. How you holding up?”

“Ah, you know me. Like a champ!”

“Not quite. Need to do a few tweaks on you after the damage you took.” Brooke interrupted. 

“Alright, alright. No need to make a deal out of it.”

“Come on, W2. Let’s get these sorted out.”

Brooke lead W2 to her workshop. W2 is very good at hacking and downloading data from any ship or station, the perfect companion for a smuggler like Chloe. Though whilst Chloe is competent at many things, repairing droids is not one of them which is where Brooke comes along. Brooke is an expert when it comes to droids so you’ll never see W2 and Brooke far apart from each other. Chloe met them when she was assembling a team of smugglers. Them two joined as well as two other smugglers, Frank and Rachael. They all lived together along with Max and Kate. It was a busy household but a fairly loving one. Chloe loved Rachel. She was cool, fun and collected. She and Chloe got on greatly and it really seemed like Chloe had strong feelings for her. Frank was quiet and could be an asshole sometimes but he seemed to have a soft center to him. However, a few months back, a smuggling job went wrong which resulted in Frank and Rachel being separated from the rest of the crew. At the time, it tore up Chloe deeply…She tried desperately to find them but she had no luck. Her sadness and anger could only match to how felt when she lost William. Whilst she seems better about it now, the truth is she still tries to find them but still with no luck…Now it’s just her, W2 and Brooke.

Just as Brooke heads towards her workshop, Max stops her and asks.

“Oh, Brooke, where’s Kate?”

“Oh, she’s just in her room.”

“Okay, I’m just going to check on her.”

As W2 and Brooke head to their workshop. Chloe lies down onto the chairs, exhausted after a long day as she stretches and lets out a big yawn.

“I’m just going to check on Kate.” said Max.

“Yeah…You” Chloe yawns again.

“Do that Maxy girl…”

At that moment she immediately falls into a deep sleep and starts snoring away. 

Max goes upstairs to Kate’s room.

Kate’s room is no different any other room in the house. Sandstone floors and walls. In her room is a bed but a small shrine she sits by. The room is dark with the only light coming from mere candle light. Her shrine consist of one thing. A forbidden book on the art of the Jedi. Kate sits there with her blonde hair tied in a bun dressed in her beige and brown robes. Kate is a strong believer in the force. A mystical energy that grants a Jedi their abilities. She’s a very sweet girl and merely yearns for the days of the Jedi to return and rid the Galaxy of this new Dark Side that shadows the world.

As Max enters she see’s Kate kneeling in front of the shrine and preying.

“I’m one with the force, the force is with me…” Kate repeats under her breath.

Max doesn’t want to interrupt and just merely observes as Kate preys. While Max doesn’t herself believe in the return of the Jedi, she admires and loves how this inspires Kate and keeps her in this loving and kind way despite of the troubles of the Galaxy. She first met Kate many years ago. Max was at the market when she got attacked by some thieves. Kate was the only one who helped and from then on, every time Max would go to the market she would see her and talk to her as she preached the word of the Jedi. Eventually they become close friends and she moved in with Max. It takes a few moments but Kate soon realizes Max’s presence as she gets up.

“Max! How long have you been there?” 

“Not too long. I didn’t want to interrupt. I just wanted to see how you were?”

“I’m doing very well, thank you. How’s your day been?”

“Same old. Quieter today. A nice change but soon becomes boring. Though some Imperial Admirals came into the bar tonight…”

“Urgh. Those evil pawns of the Empire…They didn’t cause any trouble, did they?”

“No. Not really. Joyce took care of them for me.”

“She’s a kind of soul, Joyce. I know she’s in the light of the force.”

“Yeah, she is…”

Kate, was also born on Tatooine to a mother and father who were strong believers of the force. She was raised on stories and legends of the Jedi, the Force and gave her the belief of the return of the Jedi. Her parents, however, passed away due to falling ill. All before she met Max.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both girls were stunned into silence.

“Could it be?” Kate fearfully asked.

“No…I…”

Max unable to answer takes Kate’s wooden staff that carries with her into town.

“You mind?”

“No, just…be careful.”

Max sneaks back down the stairs. Who could be calling at this hour? It can’t be anyone good. Criminals, Bounty Hunters or worse, The Empire…Max goes into the living room where to her disbelief, Chloe was still asleep despite the knocking. Max opened the door, ready to attack only to find it was Joyce.

“Now you can put that away. You’re a sweet girl Max but I don’t think you’re much of a fighter.”

“Sorry, Joyce. I thought you were…Well, someone not good.”

“I’m glad you think I’m not someone “not good”.”

“What brings you here, Joyce? Had your shift finished already?”

“I’m on break. Wuher decided to come on in and begrudging give me a break. I wanted to talk to my daughter. Where is she?”

Max simply pointed to the snoozing Chloe. Joyce walked up to her and gave a simple “ahem”. This managed to get Chloe to barely open one eye lid and wake up. 

“Urgh…Yeah? What can I do you for?”

“You realized how worried sick I was when those Imperials walked in? I thought they were going to arrest you!”

“Yeah, but they didn’t and even if they tried I would of blasted both their asses.”

“You realize how much more trouble you would of gotten into us?!? I get worried enough about David but I don’t need you going about doing illegal activities.”

“Yeah, but compare what I give you in return compared to David then I say my illegal activities are a bit more justified.”

“That man is out on the line risking his life for the sake of our freedom!!!”

It was clear Joyce was fuming with anger at Chloe. The truth is she’s worried about loosing another family member. After the loss of William, not only does she have to worry about David but now her own daughter. Chloe, despite some of her stubbornness realizes this and reaches into her pockets to offer Joyce half of her recently earned credits as a apology. 

“Oh, please. I don’t want your illegal money.”

“I know…But you need it.”

Even though Joyce doesn’t approve of Chloe’s life choice. She knows she needs it deep down and accepts the credits.

“Right, I better be off back to work.”

As Joyce leaves, she turns to Max and says

“You’re a good girl Max, please try to not go down Chloe’s path.”

Joyce leaves and Chloe grunts in frustration. She says no more and retreats back to her sleeping position which leads Max to believe it is time to sleep too.


	3. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who commented on the last chapter leaving all the nice comments! Thank you so much, I really appreciate them! Anyway, let's get into the next chapter.

Max got up early the next morning. She knew everyone would be starving for food so she’d thought she head down to the market before they all wake up. She gets dressed in her casual clothes. A gray shirt, baggy brown trousers with beige boots and a purple apron like robe over it. She quietly walks downstairs to see Chloe still in the same position as last night and still heavily sleeping. 

She left the house and started walking through the backstreets to the main market. The streets are usually quiet this early in the morning. The only people who wake up this early are smugglers who have debts that can’t or don’t want to pay making a quick break away. Down the backstreets were only Womprats raiding bins for food and Jawas looking for any scraps they can salvage. Everything was very quiet and peaceful.

However, this was suddenly broken when she heard the scream of a woman. That sounded familiar? Max quickly rushed in the scream’s direction which lead her to an alleyway. She stopped and peeked round the corner to spy on what was going on. The woman screaming was Kate. She was being shoved and pushed by two guys. The Admiral and Vice Admiral from the bar last night. Tears ran down her face, streaming like a waterfall as the two men pushed and screamed in her face.

“WHERE IS SHE?!?” yelled Prescott.

“I DON’T KNOW…I SWEAR…” Kate cried.

“You liar! I know you live with her.” Jefferson intervened.

“I don’t…I don’t know who you’re talking about…”

“Chloe Price! The step-daughter of General David Madson!”

“I’ve never met her or spoke to her…I swear…Please stop!” Kate sobbed.

Max’s heart broke at the scene was witnessing. Kate, someone who wouldn’t hurt anything being punished by these Imperial…bastards. Max didn’t care what they wanted. She knew Kate was trying hard to protect Chloe and Max responds by grabbing the nearest rock and throwing it directly in Prescott’s face.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Max yelled.

Prescott quickly turned to Max. The rock had create a scar across his left cheek.

“You bitch!” Nathan yelled as he pulled out his blaster.

Kate was quick to act and slammed her staff directly into Prescott’s face. She quickly made a break for it, grabbing Max’s hand as she runs.

“RUN!”

Jefferson pulls out his blaster and starts firing at them. The two ran desperately for their lives. Not stopping, not thinking, just running. They could hear Jefferson yelling “GET ME A SQUAD OF TROOPERS RIGHT NOW!”. They ran to the safest place they knew. Home. 

The two rushed in the house and Max made no hesitation on locking the doors. The whole scene woke up Chloe.

“Urgh…What’s going on?”

“Chloe! They’re hunting us!”

“What, who?!?”

“The Empire! They’re looking for you!”

“Me?!? Why?!?”

“I don’t know! Something to do with David! We got to go. Now!”

Everyone is running around, grabbing everything they can. 

W2 and Brooke enter the room.

“What’s all the noise?” Brooke ask in confusion.

“The Empire are coming!”

“OH, FUCK!”

Everyone is scrabbling to collect what they can which is only a handful of things. Brooke grabs her rucksack of tools which comes equip with a custom made blaster. Kate just grabs her “Art of the Jedi” book whilst Max, Chloe and W2 haven’t much to carry. There about to leave by they hear Jefferson outside.

“Now, on my command you will burst into this house and bring me the blue haired girl. Anyone else can be killed.”

“SHIT!” proclaimed Chloe.

“There’s another exit through my workshop!” Brooke added.

Everyone heads into Brooke’s workshop. 

“On the count of three.”

Brooke pushes asides box and a few covers to reveal a hatch.

“One.”

Brooke tries to pry it open with her bare hands but there’s no luck.

“Two.”

With time quickly running out, Chloe shoots her blaster at the hatch.

“Three!”

The hatch opens just as the front door explodes.

“Everybody get down there! I’ll hold them off!”

Everyone starts climbing down the hatch. First W2, then Brooke. Two Stormtroopers burst into the workshop but Chloe shoots them down quickly. Kate goes down, then Max and finally Chloe. The hatch leads to a small and tight tunnel way. The group starts running through as Chloe throws a Thermal Detonator to collapse the tunnel entrance and prevent further entrance. The tunnels were extremely compact and claustrophobic. None of the group seem to know where it lead.

“Hey, Brooke. Where does this tunnel lead?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know…The hatch was there and locked ever since we moved in…” Brooke replied.

That statement didn’t fill the group with much hope until.

“Wait! I see a ladder up ahead!” she proclaimed.

The group shuffled their way to the ladder as fast as possible. Brooke was the first to climb up as she peaked out the hatch. 

“We’re right by the high street!” 

Brooke climbed out and the rest followed. They were in a alleyway that sprouted off to the high street and on the other side was one of the main Mos Eisley Docks.

“My ship!” Chloe yelled. “My ship is in that port. If we get across we can get in it and get the hell out of here!”

The group didn’t say anything, the feeling was all the same. They started moving out towards the port when suddenly they heard a stomp and hid behind a near by parked Landspeeder. They all ducked behind it as towering above them was a AT-ST. Looking around for it’s target. Max peeked over the speeder for a clearer view. Various Stormtroopers were patrolling the area.

“If my calculations are correct then it seems like we’ve got only a 3.7% chance of get across the port.” W2 stated.

“Oh, well ain’t that peachy.” Chloe said in her typical sarcastic tone.

“What are we going to do?” Max asked.

Kate started to prey again.

“I’m one with the force, the force is with me…”

Chloe started discussing their options.

“Well I got myself a DL-44 blaster which will take care of the Stormtroopers but will do jack to that chicken walker. Brooke, what kind of blaster is that you have?”

“Well, it’s a bit of a work in progress. Based on a E-WEB and has enough heavy firepower to do some damage to the walker…But it overheats easily so I’ll only have three shots.”

“So we got a regular blaster, a limited use heavy weapon and a stick. I guess we got to take the chance.”

“My calculations after this assessment have increased slightly but we’ll need a window to open on.”

Chloe peeks over. A thief roams by and snatches a piece of metal from one of the markets. The Stormtroopers take notice and run after him. 

“Hey, you!” one of them yells.

“NOW!”

The group get up and start running from the speeder to the dock. The Stormtroopers turn around and start blasting at them, as does the AT-ST. Chloe takes care of the Stormtroopers but almost trips over as the thunderous blast from the AT-ST fires only inches away from her. 

Max grabs Kate’s hand as they start sprinting to the other side. W2 does the same, covering his head as the AT-ST fires relentlessly at them. Brooke turns to the AT-ST and shoots the AT-ST right in the face. It’s temporarily stunned. Brooke and Chloe start to race across as the AT-ST quickly returns to form and starts firing. Brooke fires once again but just as the AT-ST’s blast once again hits only inches away causing her to misfire and only scrap the side of the AT-ST which at least manages to somewhat damage one of it’s side blasters. 

The group all make it into the dock where in the center lies Chloe’s ship, the Arcadian Butterfly. The ship has a mainly slug like metallic body which a neck which extends to the head/cockpit with two engines either side on the back. The entirely group hurries towards it with Chloe taking the lead to open it up. Suddenly a herd of Stormtroopers stormed into the docks. Without hesitation, Brooke fires her blaster at them causing a blast big enough to take down a good chunk of them.

“Shit! That was my last shot!”

“Just get on board Brooke, I’ll handle this lot.” Chloe immediately responded.

Brooke and the rest of the team scrabble into the ship as Chloe blindly fires shots at the Stormtroopers hoping she’ll hit one. 

Everyone safely makes it into the near empty ship as Chloe takes lead.

“W2, get on the turrets. Brooke, with me in the cockpit. Max and Kate…Just stay safe.”

Everyone immediately got into their roles. Max and Kate huddled into the corner. W2 mounted himself into the turret. It was a simple turret, a chair with a control panel and with a mini-gun like turret at the front. Pulling a lever open up a section of the ship and pushed the turret out of that section. 

W2 started gunning down the remaining Stormtroopers as they unloaded their blasters onto the ship. It wasn’t too long before the AT-ST marched itself into the docks. Chloe see’s this and immediately activates the shield just as the AT-ST once again fires it’s deathly canon at the ship. More Stormtroopers arrive along with Jefferson and Prescott. W2 aims the turret directly at the AT-ST’s head, slowly but surely eradicating it. But that didn’t stop the Stormtroopers non-stop firing at it, slowly depleting the ship’s shield. 

Chloe immediately started the engines up as the ship slowly raised itself from the ground as Jefferson fruitlessly fires his blaster at the ship in rage as the ship blasts off far from the port. 

In the far reaches of space. The ship flees the planet of Tatooine. Max rushes up to the cockpit.

“Are we safe?!? Did we get away?”

“We’re not out of the woods yet. Star Destroyers!” Chloe responds.

The ship was no more than a tiny insect compared to the looming Star Destroyers that rest above the planet. The Star Destroyer’s turrets start firing at them, dropping the shield levels to an almost rock bottom amount. 

“Hold tight everyone, I’m taking us into hyperspace!”

Max held onto Chloe’s chair tight. W2 retreated the turret back into the ship shutting off that section of the ship and Kate latched herself onto the turret. Chloe began to bring the ship into hyperspace. As the turrets relentlessly fire upon the ship making the ship shake, the hyperspace only began to make things rockier but in the blink of an eye, the ship blasted off to the vortex of hyperspace. 

As Chloe flicked the ship into autopilot mode she collapsed herself into relief, planting her face on the controls. Max headed back down to the main section of the ship. Whilst W2 climbed out of the turret with ease, Kate was dizzily trying to stand up straight. Max ran over to her and held onto her, making sure she didn’t collapse.

“Woah, woah! You okay, Kate?” Max asked with great concern.

“Yeah…I just need to sit down.”

Kate leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it to the floor. 

“You did see me out there? I completely destroyed those Stormtroopers!” W2 celebrated.

“You did well, W2.” Max complimented.

“You did great, W2. Keeping the bad guys off our asses like usual.” Brooke also complimented returning from the cockpit as she takes off her rucksack and throws it to the side. 

“Killing the bad guys like usual? I recall you saying we were “morally questionable” when it came to killing?”

“Well, this time we were defenitley in the right.”

Chloe soon came down from the cockpit, stretching. She rest her head into her palms.

“I just have one question. What. The. Fuck! Is meant to be going?!? Why the fuck were the Empire on our asses!” Chloe started yelling.

“It was your step-father…” Kate answered. “They wanted to know where David was.”

“Oh, great. So they some how found out that little secret…So they want me to blab where he is so they can punish him for blowing up a base or two?”

“It seemed a lot bigger than that…The Admiral…He was yelling about the Death Star blowing up and that he was involved…”

“The Death what?!?”

Brooke’s jaw dropped at the mention of the Death Star. 

“Holy fuck…The rumors were true…”

Everyone in the room was confused, Chloe especially.

“Rumors? What’s this Death Star meant to be???”

Brooke gulped and explained. “I heard rumors of a space station…A space station that had the power to tear an entire planet apart…”

A sudden sense of dread filled the room. Kate especially looked horrified.

“B-but it’s gone now though, right? The Rebels blew it up. It’s all good now, right?” Max said.

“But imagine how long it would of taken to build…Think of how much they just lost…” Brooked observed.

“So David fucks with the Empire’s precious toy and now we got to pay for it. Fucking great!” Chloe yelled in rage as she punched the ship’s wall. 

Max slowly approached Chloe as though she was a dangerous creature. But as Max rested her hand onto Chloe’s shoulder all of her anger seemed to have steamed down as she took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Look, I got the ship heading somewhere we can hid out for the moment. We’ll work out a plan or some shit from there.”

“Uh, where exactly are we going?” Kate asks.

“To uh…Look it may seem like a bad idea but…we’re going to Coruscant.”

At the mention of the planet, an instant sense of panic went off.

“Coruscant?!? We just escape the Empire and now you want us to go into the Lion’s Den?!?” Max cried.

“Look, I have a friend there that could help us there. We’ll just stay for their for just the night.”

Everyone soon started to come to terms on what’s going on as without a word everyone goes to their places. Chloe returns to the cockpit whilst Brooke starts tweaking her gun as W2 sits with her. Max looks at Kate and is taken a back by her starstruck eyes.

“Coruscant…The place where the Jedi Temple once laid…Oh, Max, how I would love to see it!” 

While Max knows deep down it’s most likely destroyed but she doesn’t want to destroy Kate’s hope. She smiles and says

“I’m sure it’d be something incredible to see.”

As Kate daydreams about seeing it, Max leaves her saying

“I’m just going to check on Chloe.”

Max climbs into the cockpit to find Chloe just fiddling with the controls. She takes a seat in the co-pilot’s chair.

“Hey…” Chloe begun.

“Thanks for, y’know, comforting me. I know I can get pretty pissed sometimes…”

“It’s okay, Chloe.” Max just says as she rubs Chloe’s arm.

“It’s just…To have this dropped onto this after Frank and Rachel it’s just…Fuck!”

Chloe goes to punch the console but Max stops her.

“Woah there, be angry all you want but don’t accidentally send us to the middle of nowhere or worse, directly into the middle of an Empire fleet.” 

“Heh. You’re right again, Caulfield.”

“So…who’s this friend of yours.”

“His name’s Dexter. He runs a diner there, he’s good to me. Gives me extra grub whenever I stop by. He was apparently friends with a Jedi once.”

“Don’t let Kate hear, she’ll be asking him questions all night.”

Chloe chuckles.

“Do you believe that?”

“What?”

“Y’know, the force and shit like that.”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s possible…”

“Kinda sounds like a bunch of bull crap to me.”

“I guess. Who knows really.”

“My Dad use to tell me stories of Jedi’s fighting Siths and all these epic stories of the Clone Wars and stories of the Old Republic. I remember a bunch of older kids trying to scare me with stories of some guy called Darth Vader using the force to choke people to death and that kind of shit.”

“Seriously? That’s kinda creepy and messed up…”

“Yeah but that’s what kids do y’know. Make up all kinds of stories to scare each other shitless.”

“I suppose you’re right, Chloe. I suppose you’re right.”


	4. Hiding

Soon, the ship reached it’s destination. The dark planet tattooed in glowing orange in various shapes and patterns. Several Star Destroyers float above the planet. Chloe slowly flies the ship towards the planet. 

“If we play it cool and smooth they shouldn’t notice us.” Chloe said with some confidence.

“I hope you’re right…” Max replies.

The ship slowly moves pass the mighty eyes of the Star Destroyers. Non of them fire at the ship as it works it’s way into the atmosphere. As they pass through the atmosphere they see the city of Coruscant. Buildings and skyscrapers that reach far into the sky, ships of various shapes and sizes whizzing through the sky, all of which having somewhere to be with their own story. 

While this was an ordinary sight for Chloe, this was the first ever time Max had been on a planet other than Tatooine. In spite of their situation her eyes widen seeing the sights of clean, glowing, towers that give the city a warm light over the dark night sky. To her, it was a magical moment of wonder. A moment of wonder that Chloe couldn’t help but smile at. 

Chloe guides the ship down to the ground level, at the bottom of these colossal towers. In their was small and tiny building. It was Dexter’s Diner, looking very worn down. It’s certainly seen better days. Chloe lands the ship to the side of the diner. Once it’s landed she and Max climb down from the cockpit to the rest of the group. Kate was meditating whilst W2 chatted with Brooke as she worked on her blaster.

“Alright, now, Dex is a friend of mine so I’ll do all the talking.” said Chloe.

Nobody had any objections. Everyone stepped out of the ship. Despite being on a new planet, the smell was very familiar to Max. The stink of old and rotten food that’s been thrown out and stench of Womprats covered in sewage. Despite the glimmering towers, life at the bottom of them doesn’t appear to be much different to that of Mos Eisley. 

Chloe approached the door and knocked on the door. It opened slightly, peaking through was an man with a very reptilian, head with two yellow eyes. His skin was tan-brown and he had a massive throat. He had a very bushy gray mustache. At first glance he seemed very weary and cautious but as soon as he saw Chloe all that caution instantly vanished as he opens up the doors wide up with a massive smile. His fairly big body and four arms lunged into Chloe for a hug.

“Oh, ho ho ho! Well if it isn’t Chloe Price! What brings you here at this time?” Dex said with a very warm greeting.

“Ah, Dex! It’s great to see you again but I’m afraid I’m not here for pleasure…” Chloe said as she breaks apart the hug.

“Look, Dex…The Empire is hunting us down…Trying to find out where David is…”

Dex’s face from joyous and warmth to one of man who understands this serious situation. 

“I see. You all better come in then.” 

Every retreated into the diner. The interior looked like what once a very bright and flashy place but has decayed over time. Torn red leather on the chairs, stains burnt into the tables and the lights hardly working at all. Everyone took a seat as Dex locks the door. As he does so he start to violently cough but soon stops.

“Urgh…Age hasn’t been kind to me…” he states taking a seat.

“What’s deal going on with David then? I know he’s a rebellion general but he seemed to be quite quiet compared to most of them.”

“Apparently he was involved in blowing up something called the Death Star…It’s meant to be a big deal.” Chloe answers.

“I’m afraid it is, kid…I heard stories of a city on Jedha being completely whipped out. Claimed it was some mining accident. Heh. I know my mines and no explosion can cause that much destruction. And they wanted you to tell him where he is?”

“Yeah, like I have any fucking clue where he is.”

“What about Joyce?”

“What about…OH, FUCK! MUM!”

Chloe leaped out of her seat and sprinted to the door in a sudden attack of fear and anxiety. But Dex stops her.

“It’s okay, Chloe. I can call up some friends at Mos Eisley to keep an eye on her.”

“Thank you, Dex. Thank you so much! I can’t believe how fucking selfish I was to not think of her…Always thinking about my shitty self!”

Chloe almost hit the counter but Max once again stops her. 

“It’s okay, Chloe! We were distracted, we were on the run! We all had no time to think…”

At that point, Chloe collapses into Max’s arms, tears streaming down her face. She cling on tight to Max and hugged her in a tight grip. Max and Dex share a look of understanding as he heads to the back to call his friends. She helped Chloe over to one of the booth. Chloe looks up at her, eyes puffed with red as she whips away her tears. 

“Thank you, Max…”

“It’s no problem, Chloe.”

They both shared a smile which was interrupted as Dex returns. 

“I just got in contacted by the folks on Tatooine. You’re mother’s safe.”

A massive sigh of relief left Chloe.

“Thank you, Dex. Really.”

“It’s nothing, Chloe. Do any of you want any refreshments?”

Everyone looked at each other.

“Yeah…We’ve had nothing to eat all day and we’ve been on the run since.” said Kate.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can cook up.” Dex said, going into the kitchen.

Max and Chloe shared a brief look.

“I’m going to see how everyone is doing. You okay for the moment?” Max asked her distraught friend.

“Yeah…Thanks again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Max said, patting Chloe’s knee. 

She got up to see how everyone was doing. W2 was sat on his own whilst Brooke tweaked her blaster further.

“How you holding up, W2?” Max asked.

“Not too badly. Though I think all this action has worn me out, well, I might need a bit of oiling.”

“You did good stopping those Stormtroopers from getting to us.”

In a mockingly robotic impression he replied “You’re compliments are most gratifying.”

“Well, at least that’s what I would say if I was still like my kind…”

W2-G8 was a royalty servant droid. Design and engineered to serve the highest and most powerful people in the galaxy. W2 was a servant for Juliet Watson who was the daughter of a rich family. While the family was renown for their massive parties, often with the Empire, she was surrounded by rumors of being a rebellion sympathizer and even aiding the rebellion in secret. Those rumors were all true. Juliet would eavesdrop at parties to Imperial Officers and sometimes steal weapons from them. This information and supplies she delivered to the Rebellion herself with the help of W2. But eventually the Empire caught guard an ambushed her during one of her usual rounds. Juliet and W2 got critically injured during the attack, it’s how W2 got his cracked eye. He eventually got so damaged that he was almost shut down completely. But after the attack, he was founded by Brooke who repaired and patched him up, though not much of W2’s memory were saved. With Brooke being the only person he knew that could repair him and with most of his loyal programming corrupted, he stuck with Brooke ever since. Juliet and her family were arrested, humiliated and then executed… 

Max giggled at his impression of his kind.

“Yeah, you may have been a servant droid but certainly a kick-ass one!”

“Heh, I appreciate that.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Anyone who had blasters reached for them, those who didn’t hid away. Dex, making sure everyone is kept out of sight, opens the door.

“Yes?” he ask the stranger.

The stranger pushes through, wearing a black cape and hood. She pulls down the hood to reveal a woman. With short, pixie cut blonde hair and pink lipstick wearing formal, political red clothing. Nobody but Dex knew the woman but they all had a sense she was a woman of power. 

“Senator Victoria, what are you doing here?!?”

“Dex, relax. I know your hiding “criminals” in your diner.” She stated in a clear and demanding manner.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to report them if you are keeping them in secret. The Empire only pretends that I have some power when I really have fuck all so fuck them. I was just passing by and wanted to see for myself. I saw the ship next to the diner.”

Dex gives her a disapproving look but before he could say a word, Chloe revealed herself, pointing her blaster at Victoria’s head. Victoria didn’t react however. In fact, it even made her smirk.

“Why I am not surprised this is how I’ll get the pleasure of meeting the famous fugitives for the first time?”

“Listen here, I’ve had a real shit day so I wouldn’t count on me not shooting you here and now.” Chloe responds.

“Wow. See, I got the profiles of all you lot. A band of smugglers, a preacher of a dead religion and a nobody.” 

Dex steps in between Chloe and Victoria, clearly not wanting any bloodshed to occur.

“Now, now, let’s not resort to violence” he says. 

“I’m not resorting to violence, is the blue haired punk that’s being the pissy one.”

Suddenly, Max comes out of hiding and takes Chloe’s side.

“Listen here, Victoria, we’ve had a shitty day so maybe you should just leave us alone.”

“Oh, so here’s the bar lady to defend one of her many criminal customers.”

“She’s not a criminal, she’s my friend!”

To this, Victoria sighs, puts her hood and goes to leave.

“Y’know, Max, you could have been a good girl but you had to associate yourself with a criminal…”

She leaves. Chloe shoves the blaster back into her holster and tuts.

“Senator Victoria…Who the hell does she thinks she is.” Chloe remarks.

“She’s quite well known for her smugness. Never gives me much bother but it’s true what she says she’s not got much power. Coruscant acts like there’s still a Senate but really it’s the Empire.” Dex explains. 

“Well at least her smugness isn’t effecting the planet. I’m gonna get some rest, we’ll be moving again tomorrow. Don’t worry about food, I’ll be alright for now.” Chloe says as she lies on the sofa of one of the booths. 

Everyone else agrees and finds a place to lie down and sleep, all except for Dex and W2. 

“I got a little space out back which I sleep in when I don’t feel like leaving the place. I’ll be out there.” Dex says, coughing away once again.

“Thank you, Dex…Really.” Chloe says.

“No problem, kiddo. Sleep well.” 

Dex goes into the back, leaving the group.

“I’ll keep watch overnight” said W2.

“Alright, here.” Chloe says grabbing here blaster and throwing it to W2.

“Use it if trouble comes our way.”

“Will do, Chloe. Goodnight.”

W2 watches out the window as everyone descends into sleep.


	5. An Awakening

The following morning, sun light beams through the windows of the old diner and shines in the faces of the team. Max wakes up, rubbing her eyes to see Chloe already up, drinking some Jawa Juice and rummaging through a box. Looking around she sees she’s the only other one up. Even W2 has turned himself off for some rest. Chloe notices Max being awake and greets her with a grin.

“Good morning, Max” she says whilst sipping her cup.

Max gets up, aching. Those sofas aren’t the most comfortable things to lay down on.

“Morning. What you got there?” Max ask.

“Dex gave me a box of blasters he’s collected over the year. If we’re going to be on the run like this we can’t just have it be just me and Brooke mostly defending us. Here, this one should be good for you.”

Chloe handed Max a small, pistol like gun.

“Thanks. I’ve not had much experience shooting things but I suppose I can learn.”

“You’ll get the hang of it. Trust me, train on a few Womprats and you’ll be a sharp shooter in no time.”

“Maybe, not as good as you though. You’re pretty much a pro at this point.”

“Yeah, well I kinda had to learn with all the different jobs I’ve had to do.”

Max placed the blaster in her robe belt. Chloe quickly got out two more guns, presumably for Kate and W2. Chloe put the box under the counter and quickly finished her drink.

“Okay, time to go.”

She starts waking everyone up. 

“C’mon, c’mon, we got to get moving.”

Kate got up, rubbing her eyes with a slightly panicked look.

“Time to go? Already?” she says.

Brooke got up pretty reluctantly.

“Seems like I’m going to miss the lazy mornings pretty quickly.” Brooke grumbled switching W2 back on.

Chloe grabs the two other blasters and hands them to Kate and W2.

“Here, you’re going to need these.”

“A blaster. B-But I never held one before; let alone use it…” Kate stuttered. 

“It’s okay, Kate. I believe in you.” Max assures her.

Everyone waits by the door, rearing to go. Chloe opens the door and peaks outside.

“It’s all clear, let’s go!”

Everybody moves out and runs towards the Arcadian Butterfly which is parked right next to the diner. Chloe runs over and tries to open it.

“Dammit! It’s jammed again! Of all the fucking times…” she says.

Chloe struggles to open the door and it’s not too long before a pair of Stormtroopers passing through take notice.

“Hey, you’re not stealing that vehicle are you?” one of them says.

“Wait a minute, that’s the lot Jefferson wants!” the other notices.

“Aw, shit.” Chloe spits before grabbing her blaster and shooting one of them. 

She gets one of them in one shot but the other runs and hides behind a parked ship for cover.

“I’ve found the lot Jefferson wanted! I need back-up, now!!” the Stormtrooper yells into his radio.

Chloe and Max hide behind a stack of crates next to the diner whilst the rest hide behind another parked ship. A fleet of Stormtroopers start arriving on a small drop-off ship. Brooke comes out of cover to blast the ship. She takes down the pilot which causes the ship to crash into the building opposite the diner but not before two more Stormtroopers jump off and join the one behind cover. Blaster shots are flying everywhere as Chloe jumps in and out of cover to fire at the Stormtrooper. Brooke tries to blast them again with her blaster but it gets shot by one of the Troopers.

“FUCK!” Brooke yells.

The situation feels like an endless stand off. But who knows how this will go if more back up arrives. 

But suddenly, without warning a Stormtrooper lobs a thermal detonator at the group. It feels like everything is moving in slow motion. The grenade flies through the air and towards the group. W2 shields Brooke from the incoming blast, Kate crouches to the floor, gripping onto her staff in absolute shock and horror. Brooke is also drenched in fear, fear of this being her final moments. Chloe can’t believe what’s happening either as she reaches for Max. But Max, in an absolute state of panic and fear, runs out from cover and towards the grenade in a frail attempt to try and stop the grenade from destroying her friends…She reaches out her arm towards the grenade, closes her teary eyes and prepares for the next moment…

…

But the moment doesn’t come. She opens her eyes and looks. Her stance still the same, reaching out towards the grenade but the grenade doesn’t hit her. In fact, it doesn’t hit anything. It’s floating, still in the air. But how could this be? What has Max done??? These thoughts run through her head and she looks back to her friends. W2’s blank expression still reflects his surprise to what’s going on as Brooke looks on confused. Chloe looks shocked…shocked and confused. Like she can’t even begin to process what Max has done. But Kate…Kate knows too well what’s going on as her face fills with surprise but underneath lies eminence joy. Even the Stormtroopers look fearful of Max’s powers. Max is using the force. 

Suddenly, she snaps back into reality as while the grenade has not impacted it will explode and with all her might and courage she manages to push it back into the Stormtroopers direction. The grenade explodes, taking out all the Troopers that were attacking them. She thinks to herself:

“What the fuck just happened?!? I managed to stop a grenade in mid air? But how?!? And why?!?”

But she was suddenly snapped back into reality by a familiar cry.

“C’MON, MAX, WE GOT TO GO!” 

Max turns to find Chloe had managed to open the doors to the Arcadian Butterfly as all the group scrabble in with Chloe yelling at Max. Max turns and runs into the ship with Chloe shortly joining them.

Max rushes into the ship and collapses against the wall. While Chloe howls orders to the team, Max can’t shake off what just happened. 

“W2, get on the turret; they might be following us! Brooke, I need you to pilot with me!”

“Got it, Che.” complied W2.

“Rodger that!” complied Brooke.

W2 mounted the turret as W2 and Brooke climbed up into the cockpit. Kate sits next to Max, in clear excitement of what Max just did.

“MAX! I can’t believe you did that! Y-you used the force, Max!” Kate cheered.

“T-The force? But…how? How could I use the force? I’m not a Jedi…Am I?”  
Kate was about to explain but suddenly the rumbling of the ship interrupted them as they went into take off. Max and Kate held on tight to the ship and Chloe raced through the sky to escape the planet. A panicked yell came from the cockpit.

“W2! GET READY CAUSE WE GOT TIE FIGHTERS AT 6 O’CLOCK!”

W2 pulled a joystick on the Turret which moved it round to the back of the ship. He pulled the lever which opened up the back of ship to reveal out in space, two TIE Fighters trailing the Butterfly. Both started blasting at the ship, creating ripples in the shield surrounding the ship. W2 started firing but the moving Fighters made it hard to get a direct shot. W2 sprayed blaster bolts in the direction of the Fighters but had little luck as they dodged and strafed the blaster fire. They returned fire, causing more damage to the shield that was protecting the ship. But as W2 kept firing he managed to clip one of the Fighter’s wings causing it to spin out of control and exploded. 

But the other Fighter was not willing to give up as it flew above the ship and out of W2’s line of fire. 

“Chloe! The TIE Fighter is trying to hide out on top!” W2 reported.

“Alright, hold on tight everyone!” Chloe responded.

Suddenly, the ship started diving down towards the planet causing Kate and Max to fall onto the front wall of the ship. But this put the Fighter back in W2’s line of sight and without wasting a chance, W2 opened fire and caused the Fighter to explode. Chloe gets the ship steady as Max and Kate fall back to the floor. W2 brought the turret back into the ship as Chloe launched the Arcadian Butterfly right into hyper speed.


	6. The Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Just wanted to say that this will be the last daily chapter meaning chapters are no longer going to be out daily. The main reason I was able to do so in the first place was because I had the first lot of chapters ready to be published when I got my account but I've caught up with myself and are unable to keep posting chapters daily. However, I will try to post at least one once a week! Hopefully you can all understand but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The Arcadian Butterfly was smoothly sailing across hyper space. Brooke was repairing her blaster after it got damaged during the Stormtrooper fight. W2 was doing work on the ship, repairing any part they may have been damaged during the attack. Max was just sitting on the floor next to Kate, both still in shock of what Max did. While Kate was starstruck and full of joy and hope, Max was scared…She never did anything like that before, she still isn’t even sure how she did it or why and just so many question buzzed in her head. Chloe climbed down the cockpit with sachets of food wrapped around her arm. 

“Hey, I managed to grab these from the diner before we escaped, feel like we should eat. I’m hella hungry that’s for sure.” she said.

She threw a sachet of food to Brooke, Max and Kate. Chloe sat down in front of them, opening her sachet and began eating.

“So…What was that all about?” she asked.

“I…I don’t know, Chloe…One minute we were hiding away from Stormtroopers and were about to get blown up and the next I’m stopping a grenade in mid air and throwing it back at them…I don’t fucking know how…” Max replies.

“Max.” Kate says to her. “You used the force. You used the force to stop that grenade and protect us from the Stormtroopers.”

“But I don’t understand…How did I do it? I’m not a Jedi, I’m not anyone special…”

Max started to tear up but Kate put her hand on her shoulder. She got up and started to explain.

“You don’t have to be a Jedi to use the force. The force is a mystical energy that lives through us all, holds the universe together and allows us to do things we never thought possible!”

“But why me though? Why not you or Chloe or Brooke or…anyone?”

“Well, some are more sensitive to the force that others. Sometimes there’s something that can trigger it. Max, what were you feeling when used it?”

“Scared, fearful, worried, anxious…I thought we were all going to die…I stepped in the way because I wanted to save us somehow…I wanted to save Chloe and you and Brooke and W2. Even if that meant…even if that meant sacrificing myself…”

“Sometimes the force can occur in burst of emotions. Maybe that’s what triggered it.”

“So, you’re saying that Max can use the force in any moments of emotional trauma?” Chloe intervenes.  
“Yes though I don’t think it’s wise that should…Sometimes emotions like anger and hate can lead to the dark side…”

“So she can’t get pissed off at all? I may not be the best example but you got to let off a bit of steam now and then?”

“Maybe. I suppose a balance is possible.”

“So, what you’re saying is that because of how I felt I triggered my powers to use the force?” Max asked.

“Yes. And now you need to learn how to control it, enhance it!”

“But…how?”

“Max, I may not be experienced in using the force myself but I know so much about it. I’ve near enough devoted my entire life to it so I can someway, somehow, help you learn how to use the force then I’d be willing to do whatever I can to help!”

“Kate, I’d be honored if you could help guide me.” Max responds with a warm smile. 

“So, looks like we’re gonna have some kind of Jedi helping us out. Not bad.” Chloe added.

“Well, I mean, I’m not experienced in the force so I can only teach what’s said in this book” Kate says holding out her book on the arts of the Jedi.

“And from there I can only hope for the best but maybe it’ll work, maybe we’ll even be able to craft you a lightsaber if we have all the resources though I can imagine they’ll be hard to come by…But perhaps you can train with this!” Kate says as she passes Max her staff. 

Holding the staff, Max strikes a pose of how she would imagine a Jedi to look which makes Chloe laugh.

“Wow, Max, you are mega dork.” Chloe says sincerely.

Max smiles and hands Kate her staff back.

“Thanks, Kate. Though I imagine this will be no easy task, it’ll probably take years to train…”

“Well, at least rate I’m sure you’ll have years to do so in between running from planet to planet.” Chloe remarks.

“Yeah…” Max simply responds.

Soon, Max sits back down to continue enjoying her food. Whilst Kate decides to endear Chloe with stories of the force and Chloe actually trying to take note of it all, Max sits down with Brooke who’s talking to W2.  
“Hey, Brooke. How’s your blaster repairs going?” Max ask.

“Eh, those Troopers really fucked it up. It was hardly functional in the first place.” Brooke says spitting in annoyance and anger.

“Have you tried to readjust the cooling systems of the blaster?” W2 ask.

“Ah-ha! You could have something there W2! Thanks!” 

“Hey, I try my best. I know my way around this kind of stuff.”

Before meeting Chloe or W2, Brooke grew up in a family of engineers who repaired vehicles ranging from landspeeders to pod-racers. It was a skill and habit that she learned from them as if it were part of the family’s genes. It wasn’t till she was 14 she found W2, abandoned on the outskirts of Mos Eisley that she took him in and repaired him. Not long after that they needed money so the two offered their services for hire which resulted in them joining Chloe’s crew of smugglers.

A few tweaks and Brooke’s blaster has become fully functional again.

“Ah-ha! Now we’re back in action!” Brooke cheers.

“Hey, that’s good news.” Chloe says overhearing them.

“Just don’t started testing it in my ship.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Hopefully this will fix the overheating issue.”

Brooke puts the blaster to one side.

“So, Max, looks like you’re a Jedi now.” said Brooke.

“Well, I guess I am…It’s kinda a lot to take in…” Max answers.

“Yeah, but that’s amazing though! A freaking Jedi! Probably the first in years!” W2 exclaims.

“Yeah…Wow…” Max responds starting to take in how much of an impact this could mean.

“Think you can do some sort of force trick?” Brooke ask.

“I don’t know…The only time I used it was out of pure urgency…”

“C’mon, give it a try. Here.”

Brooke reaches in her rucksack and pulls out a piece of scrap metal.

“Try and lift this off the ground.”

She places the metal in front of Max. Max closes her eyes, breathes in, breathes out and stays in a state of focus. She consecrates solely on the piece of metal. She reaches out for, focusing solely on the metal. She tries her best to clear herself of all other thoughts, just the metal. Slowly breathing in and out she reflects on how she felt when that grenade was thrown. She breathes, she focuses. The metal moves slightly. Breathing, focusing, feeling. Breathing, focusing, feeling. Breathing, focusing

“WOAH!”

Max breaks complete focus. W2 jumps out from here he was sitting, holding his head. It was him who yelled.

“W2, what the hell, Max was focusing?!?” Brooke snapped at him.

“I-I’m getting a message.” he says.

“A message? From who? Where?”

“It’s…It’s being broadcast across the galaxy…”

“How you picking it up? Can you play it?” Chloe ask.

“Droids like me are meant to pick up these messages to inform the family they’re serving of whatever the message is but I’ve not picked up something that’s being broadcast everywhere before…They don’t normally do that, they just message the rich areas but this is for everyone…”

“What’s the message? Can you play it?!?” 

“Yeah, hang on.”

W2 focuses for a second before immediate snapping into a still position, standing up straight. A voice started coming out of his mic box but it wasn’t him.

“Greetings, this is your Empire speaking.”

The voice was Admiral Jefferson’s. Everyone was taken a back. Kate stepped back in fear whilst Chloe listened to the voice full of anger. Max was both worried and scared.

“I am sending out a message to across the Galaxy in the hopes that this message will be received by one particular General David Madson.”

Tension rose in the room by the mere mention of that name. The whole reason they’re in this mess is because of him and knowing Jefferson is telling the whole galaxy about it only leaves the group to imagine how much more worse this could get.

“General Madson is a traitor. He is a traitor to this Empire and to the Galaxy himself. He committed an act of terrorism against this very Empire by being one of many who took part in the destruction of the Empire’s latest and greatest achievement that would of brought peace and order to the Galaxy.”

The whole group knew that every word that Jefferson spoke was pure lies, lies and manipulation to gain sympathy for the Empire.

“We’ve attempted to track you down, General Madson, by means of your criminal Step-Daughter. I thought maybe we could convince her to do some good for the Galaxy for once.”

Chloe clenched her fist.

“But those attempts have proven to be unsuccessful. We’ve come to the difficult decision that you and your Step-Daughter have given us no choice but to do. We have your wife, General Madson.”

A moment of shocked silenced deafened the room. Everyone was horrified and disgusted. Jefferson took Joyce, Joyce who had done nothing wrong, and is now using her to get to David. But Max turned round to see Chloe. Chloe, still in shock, shaking in fear, her eyes watering in distress, fist clenched in anger. Max slowly approached Chloe, fearing that she would snap any second. The message continued.

“Here’s the deal. You come to me, Madson, at the Imperial Outpost on Moununi with no resistance, no fight and surrender yourself in the next 24 hours. If you do not meet my demands, we’ll kill her.”

That’s all it took. Chloe screamed and was about to lash out on W2, forgetting it is him and not Jefferson. Max holds Chloe back and she cries in rage.

“YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING THREATENING MY MUM!! YOU…you…”

Chloe collapses into Max’s arm, tears streaming from eyes. Max wants to say something comforting but what can she say? This is serious business, people’s lives are at steak and Max can’t simply bring herself to just tell Chloe “it’s going to be okay.” because she isn’t sure if it will…

Nobody else knows what to say or do either, not even Kate who would have wise words of wisdom or W2 who could state some comforting statistics of the situation. But Chloe breaks out of Max’s arms and speedily climbs into the cockpit. Max follows. She finds Chloe frantically messing with controls, changing coordinates.

“Chloe, what are you doing?” is all Max can find to ask.

“I’m changing our course. We’re going to Moununi and we’re going to save Mum.” Chloe responds.

As soon as Chloe’s done she immediately goes to climb back down into the main area. 

“We’re changing course everyone. We’re going to Moununi to save Mum before David can fuck this up.”

Nobody really wants to argue with her. Even though many of them know that the five of them going to an Imperial Base on their own would be suicide. Brooke attempts to reason.

“Chloe, look…I know that you’re angry but…the five of us can’t take on an entire Imperial Base on our know. We’re outnumbered and outskilled…” 

But Chloe is quick to argue back.

“We won’t face them head on then. We’ll sneak in, take Mum out of there before anyone notices. W2, give me the details on Moununi, now.”

W2 is hesitant but give Chloe what she wants.

“Moununi is a planet covered in mountains and ice. It’s currently being used as an Imperial Mine for resources but also serves as a basic outpost.”

“Okay, we’ll sneak in through the mines. There’s got to be a way in, surely?”

Nobody answers, nobody wants to. But they all know that deep down inside that while this is a bad idea they can’t stop Chloe. They can’t even begin to know how she must feel to have her own mother be held hostage by an all powerful army. Instead of fighting with her, Max strings together all the confidence she can, taking Chloe’s hand and saying:

“I’m sure there’s a way. We’ll be with you, Chloe, we’ll help you find Joyce and get her out of that hell.”

Despite the situation, Max was once again able to make Chloe smile as the Arcadian Butterfly heads towards Moununi.


	7. The Caves of Mounui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy week but here is it Chapter 7!

As the Arcadian Butterfly comes out of light speed, it descends itself into the planet of Moununi. As the ship breaks through the atmosphere it’s encountered face first by a blizzard as snow and ice flies through the air. The entire landscape is covered by mountains, it looks as though there is nothing at the bottom. Just mountains on mountains, all of which have their rocky surfaces covered in snow and ice. Chloe struggles to see where they are but manages to just about see the Imperial Base, expanding itself out of the mountains providing a landing platform. But while Chloe can’t see much she notices the heavy turrets mounted and positioned on several of the mountains surrounding the base. She makes a turn and goes around the turrets and base, finding a spot of land suitable for landing on a flat cliff side of one of the mountains. 

She climbs down from the cockpit to the rest of the group. Everyone seems to be standing around sheepishly not knowing what to do.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’ve landed us on one of the mountains not too far from the base but if we’re going to get into the base we’re going to need to go down into the mines, there’ll be a way that’ll connect the mines to the main base.” Chloe says.

“But how do we get into the mines?” ask Brooke.

“There’s got to be a cave that connects to where they’re mining, there’s got to be.”

“But what about when we get in there? They’ll be Stormtroopers and Officers everywhere!” Kate also ask.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way. Myself, Brooke and W2 have done stuff like this before. Look, I’m not going to give up. We need to save Mum.”

“Who said we were giving up?” said Max.

Again, Max’s support never failed to give her a soft smile. She goes around to make sure everyone has their blasters she gave them on Coruscant. Brooke holds onto his whilst Kate tucks it in the belt of her robes. Chloe goes to the door but her smile fades briefly to give some bad news.

“Just one problem, we’re going to have to move fast because I don’t know how cold it is outside and I did not come prepared for this weather but worse comes to worse…”

Chloe couldn’t think of what to say and so she just opens the door.

Stepping out onto Moununi’s surface immediately hits the group with it’s brisk coldness. The blizzard hits them with spits of icy fire. Everyone begins to shiver, only W2 wasn’t suffering the cold but even in this weather his joints could become frozen if not careful. 

“Which way do we go?” shouted Max over the loud blowing of the blizzard. 

“Let’s just follow the path and hope for a miracle or some shit” Chloe also shouted.

Chloe lead the way as they walk along the narrow pathway that trailed along side the mountain. Each step they took was a careful one, no one could be sure how strong the path was and with the surface being so icy each step was required to be very careful and precise. But as they went along, the path grew narrower and narrower. They got to a point where they had to start side-stepping across the mountain side. 

Everyone started moving along on their sides across the mountain. Despite the situation, everyone was handling it as best they could. By moving through the coldness they managed to fight against it. But as they start side stepping across the mountain Max ended up looking down. Below her feet was nothing…They were so high up that the ground below them could hardly been seen. Only a few small mountains where visible which looked more akin to spikes. Anxiety started to overwhelm Max. She couldn’t move as she stared into the void below her. It was consuming her, it didn’t allow her to move or even hear anything else but the gushing wind of the blizzard. But suddenly a voice started to echo through.

“Max…Max…Max! MAX!”

Max quickly turned her head to see Chloe, looking deeply worried about her. 

“Max, I found a entrance to a cave on the side of the mountain!” Chloe yelled over the storm. 

But Max was still, still unable to find herself able to move. Chloe reached out her hand.

“Come on, Max, we got to move.”

Max looked behind to see some of the ledge they were standing on started to crumble by Brooke’s feet. Max quickly grabbed onto Chloe’s hand as she pulls her into the cave. 

Everybody soon followed as they squeezed through the tiny and tight gap which lead them into a cave within the mountain. The cave lead down to a wide open but dark path. The surface was still very icy but the icy floors were less icy as they moved away from the opening. Chloe pulls out a glowrod which lights up their path through the cave. They move along slowly as they descend into the mountain. 

The path leads on for ages, going deeper into the mountain but leads them closer towards the base. 

“Holy shit, how long is this cave? Feels like we’ve been walking through here for hours…” Brooke complains.

“I’ll be honest, Brooke, I have no idea but I got a good feeling we’re going the right way.” Chloe responds.

“W2, when we get there I’m going to need you to hack into your systems and find out where Mum is. We go in, get her, get out and that’s it.”

“No problem, Chloe. You can always rely on me to hack the shit out of a place!” W2 cheerfully responds.

“Alright, looks like we’re pretty much set to go. That fucker Jefferson is going to pay for doing this. Him and his little creep of a sidekick…”

They continue traversing through the caves.

“Shit…This cave really does go on forever.” said Chloe. “Max, do you think you can use your force powers to tell us where we are?”

“Uh, Chloe, I don’t think that’s how the force works…” Max responds.

Suddenly, they find themselves at a dead end as they find themselves at the end of a cliff face.

“Shit…We came all this way for nothing…” W2 responds, defeated.

“Shh! I hear something.” Chloe says.

Everyone stays silent and listens in. It’s the sound of machinery from the bottom of the cliff edge.

“That’s the mines. The mines are at the bottom of this cliff.” Brooke stated.

“Hella yeah! Looks like we’re on track!” Chloe stays attaching her glowrod to her belt. 

“It’s nice to see some enthusiasm from you, Chloe, but the point still remains on how we get down there. I don’t think any of us could survive a fall this high up.” W2 states.

“We’re not going to jump down, we’ll climb!” Chloe says laying down on the edge of the cliff, slowly lowering herself onto the side of the cliff. 

Everybody complies and starts making their way down the cliff face.

“All this physical stuff surely can’t be good for my mechanisms.” W2 groans.

“Don’t worry. You’ll survive, you got me.” Brooke says.

Everybody slowly descends down the rocky cliff side. With each descent they slowly locate and grip onto a piece of rock sticking out of the mountain. Max is trying all her hardest to not look down, but not looking makes her anxiety just as bad. She doesn’t know how far down or up they are. She closes her eyes, trying not to think about it.

“Hey.” Chloe says, noticing Max’s anxieties.

“You’re going to be okay, just keep your eye on me.”

Like with what Max has done to Chloe before, Chloe managed to make Max smile and they continued climbing down with Max keeping her eye on Chloe the whole time. And before they knew it, they had reached the bottom. 

At the bottom was a machine which stood high from the ground. It had a cylinder top and a funnel like bottom where it was dispensing something into a hovering mine cart below. There were mine carts following the one in front that looked like the mine carts went round in a loop. Chloe investigated what was dispensed into the mine cart, it was mostly rocks but she found a strange looking crystal among them.

“I guess this what they’re mining?” she said, displaying the crystal to the rest of the group.

Kate’s jaw dropped.

“That’s a Kyber Crystal!” she almost yelled, snatching it from Chloe’s hand.

“A what?”

“A Kyber Crystal. This is what the Jedi use to make their lightsabers!”

“What the hell would the Empire need these for? They’re making lightsabers?”

“I think they use them to power the laser for the Death Star…” Brooke responds, shuddering to the idea of it.

“Well, guess they’ve not got much use for them now.” Chloe responds.

She investigates the area. There’s a control panel below the dispenser.

“W2, you think you can hack into that and make it stop dispensing?” Chloe asked.

“I probably can but why would you want me to do that?” W2 questions back.

“I’m assuming these mine carts are not part of the same system. If we stop the dispenser we can get in the mine carts and take us where we want to go.”

“Not a bad idea! I’ll give it a go!”

W2 walks over to the control panel. He detaches his hand which reveals a input which he inserts into the control port and begins hacking. 

“Well, I can certainly hack it and stop it! Only issue is for only thirty seconds.” he states.

“The mine carts move along every thirty seconds and if the dispenser doesn’t unload after that time it will overload and cause a huge explosion which would be very deadly considering we’re inside a cave in a mountain that can collapse on us.”

Everybody looks a bit tense by the situation but they all have faith in themselves. 

“Alright, do it after this one’s done.” Chloe responds.

The dispenser unloads it’s array of rocks and rubble and the potential Kyber Crystal into the mine cart before it moves on. The next mine cart pulls up and W2 stops the dispenser. Everyone rushes in trying to squeeze into the mine cart. Chloe and Max get in there first no problem but things start becoming very tight once Kate and Brooke with her massive rucksack jump in. 

“Urgh…I guess there are worst ways to break into an Imperial Base.” Chloe mutters.

The thirty seconds pass and the mine cart begins moving. W2 releases the dispenser which dispenses everything into the next mine cart as W2 grabs his hand and runs over and jumps onto the mine cart on top of everyone. 

“Argh…Well, I hope you’re comfy up their, W2.” Chloe responds.

The mine cart travels through the caverns, eventually going on a ravine which separates the mine and the mine entrance from the base. Arriving on the other side, W2 jumps out of the mine cart, reattaching his hand, followed by Brooke, then Kate, then Max and then finally Chloe; as the mine cart is taken by a machine which dumps all of it’s contents onto a conveyor belt that leads into a small tunnel. Chloe looks around a find this side of the cave leads down to another path way.

“C’mon, this way.” she leads.

They follow her as they go down the path to find a massive mining elevator at the end of a corridor dug out from the cave. In front of it were two Stormtroopers guarding it. The group hid just out of sight from them.

“Looks like we’ve found our way in! Just need to take care of those Troopers.”

“How do you think we’ll do that?” W2 ask.

“Hmm…” Chloe ponders before picking up a small rock and throwing it to the other side to draw the Troopers that way.

“What was that?” one of them ask.

“I don’t know. Could be some Rebels, I’ll go and investigate” says the other.

“Hang on, I’ll call for back-up just in case.”

“Shit!” Chloe yells under her breath.

Quickly coming out of cover, she quickly shoots the two Stormtroopers before they can react to her presence. The group run over to the two where they find one of the Troopers has already patched through a call.

“DB-7277, can you hear me? I’m coming down with a group of Troopers.”

“Aw, fuck!” Chloe shouts.

“Shit…Looks like we’ve made a mistake…” Brooke replies.

“Not yet. C’mon, if we can take them out before they see what’s happened then maybe we can salvage this.”

Chloe rushes into the elevator and before anyone can object or think of a new strategy they jump in with her. The huge metallic doors close on them as the elevator lifts them up to higher ground. Chloe anxiously paces up and down.

“Shit, shit, shit…” she mutters.

“C’mon Chloe, what are we going to do?” Brooke ask.

Chloe continues pacing as W2 detaches his hand and hacks into the elevator’s control port.

“Going to try and loop the CCTV footage they got up there.” he says.

Brooke ask again: “Chloe, what’s the plan?”

“Uh…Hmm…Wait! Brooke, you stand at the front.”

“What? So I get shot down first?”

“No, no, you’re going to use your big ass gun and take them all down in one shot.”

“Okay, that could work.” 

Brooke walks right to the front of the elevator, holds out her blaster and gets ready to fire. Through the grated windows on the doors the team can see they’re slowly transitioning from the rocky caves of the mountains to the clean and militarize Imperial Base. The elevator slowly reaches the top where the group get their first glimpse on who they’re facing. Three Stormtroopers and a Imperial Officer. It looks as though they’re ready to fire once the doors open. As the elevator slowly reaches the top tension blossoms until it reaches the top and the doors start to open. Brooke has her finger firmly on the trigger and as the doors begin to open up and no more than a small gap is shown, Brooke takes her chance and fires. 

The doors open to reveal the Imperial Officer collapsing to floor from the blast and the three Stormtroopers are also taken out. The group exit the elevator and rush to review the conditions of the enemy.

“Well, the Officer is defenitley dead. Same for the Troopers.” Chloe states. 

Now that the treat has been cleaned the group get a good idea on what their area looks like. The walls, ceiling and floor all share the same look and feel. Clean, shiny and metallic, usually a shade of gray or black. In front of the was a large door which separated them from the rest of the base. Chloe looks around, constructing the next stages of her plan.

“Chloe, uh, I don’t mean to be rude but how are we going to sneak through the base? And what about the bodies? Won’t someone come across them?” Kate ask.

Chloe turns to her and before she could say what she was going to say a thought popped into her head and her lights light up as did her metaphorical light bulb in her head. She turns to the bodies.

“Three Troopers and one Officer, very convenient for four of us and a droid.” she says.

“I don’t get it?” said Max.

“We strip these guys off their uniforms and we’ll wear them to sneak through the base! Like we’re part of it!” 

Everybody all shares the same thought, this idea could work. They start stripping the Stormtroopers of their armors and the Imperial Officer of his uniform. They load the dead bodies on the elevator as they send it back to the mines. Chloe opens up the pad which calls up the elevator and pulls out and takes a few wires.

“Just in case” she says, closing up the pad.

They look over the armors and uniform, thinking of who would be who.”

“Hmm…Only trouble with the officer is that he’s not a helmet and I’m pretty sure everyone here knows our faces…” Chloe states.

“I’ll wear it.” say Brooke.

“At the very least I’ve not been seen by Jefferson or Prescott, plus I can make myself a bit less recognizable.” 

“Okay, so Brooke’s the Officer and me, Max and Kate are the Troopers.” 

“Um, what about me?” W2 ask.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry W2 but…” Chloe says, taking a pair of handcuffs from the Stormtrooper and cuffing W2. “You’re going to be our prisoner.”

“Ah, great…” W2 sarcastically responds.

Everybody gets changed into their gear. Max, Chloe and Kate manage to put the Trooper gear over their own clothes but Brooke changes out of her boiler suit and into the Imperial Officer’s uniform. She tucks that and her blaster away in her rucksack which she carries in her arms.

“I’ll just say this was his and it’s got valuable stuff or some shit” said Brooke.

Finally, Max, Chloe and Kate put on their helmets, pick up the Trooper blasters and get ready to move out.

“We’ll need to form around W2 since he’s our prisoner and we got to look like we’re escorting him. Brooke, you have to take charge.” Chloe orders.

“Okay, just one sec.” Brooke responds.

She unties her hair as it all falls down as she also takes off her glasses and puts on the Officer’s cap.

“You’re going to be able to see without them?” ask Max.

“I’ll manage.” Brooke bluntly responds.

The doors open up and group move out. The corridors ahead look no different, all covered in that shiny metallic material with in grays and blacks. The group moved along, looking as though they’re escorting W2. Brooke kept her cap down to make her face recognizable. They tried to walk through the base as confidently as they could. It seems to be working, they walk pass many patrolling Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers, none of whom take much notice of them. It was a good thing most of them were wearing helmets, their worried and stressed faces could of given themselves away. 

Along the corridor there was a curve and there was a window which showed the frosty outside. You barely see the mountains through the blizzard. The group wondered over to a control panel. Subtly, they surround W2 as he takes of his hand and hacks into the system. 

“I can’t seem to find your Mum but there’s a CCTV room not too far from here where we can find out where she is.” he whispers to Chloe.

“Okay, where is it?” she whispers back.

“We take the elevator up to floor 2 and it’s just ahead.”

And so they did that. They took the near by elevator up to the second floor and went straight on into the CCTV room. They walk into the room where two Imperial Officers sit, staring at the ten various screens in their chairs. One of them turns round to acknowledge the group.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Nobody’s meant to be here, especially not a prisoner!” he yells.

“W-Well, uh…” Brooke mutters.

“Aw, jeez. You’re a newbie aren’t you? Look, you should know where the Prison sector is!” 

“Uh, yeah, well…I forgot so maybe you could tell me?”

“Alright, I will but first we better take care of that droid. He’s seen to much.”

The Officer pulls out his blaster and points it at W2 but Brooke quickly pushes it away.

“No, no! Jefferson wants him kept alive. He has important information.” she says.

“Yeah? What information?” he replies.

“It’s…It’s confidential.”

“Well here’s still seen too much! He could be looking at our monitors and sending notes to the Rebellion”

The other Imperial Officer responds.

“I’m reporting this to Jefferson.”

Without hesitation, Chloe jumps in and says:

“Aw, fuck it” as she blasts the two Officers.

Everyone is quickly taken aback.

“CHLOE!” Max almost yells.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Kate, lock the door.”

Kate locks the door as Chloe takes off her helmet and heads to the CCTV Monitors. She looks through all of them but no sign of Joyce.

“Fuck! Where is she!”Chloe angrily spits.

She starts flicking through more footage. She’s not in the jail cells…Suddenly, she spots her. She’s tied to a chair in a room marked “Admiral’s Office”. Through the footage she see’s Jefferson circling her whilst Prescott sits in the corner, polishing his blaster. 

“That piece of shit…” Chloe groans through grit teeth. 

She turns the audio on for the footage.

“You know, I wasn’t even aware of your relations the night we met.” said Jefferson, speaking to Joyce.

“It wasn’t till I heard the news I got a list of all those involved, the ones still alive at least and unlucky for you David was one of them. There I saw his relatives. Saw he was married to you and then found out about your Step-Daughter. See, I went for her first because I thought she wouldn’t of put up much of a fight. I’m sure a few thousand credits would of done her nicely. But she had to fight and this is why we’re here.”

Despite her situation, Joyce still managed to keep herself together and responded:

“You really think so little of my daughter that she’d betray her family for some credits? She may do the wrong thing for credits and she may hate him but I don’t think she would go as far that.”

Jefferson stayed silent. Chloe muted the video. She had enough, she was fuming.

“W2…Did you download a map of the place when you hacked into the system?” she ask.

“Of course I did.” he responds.

“Where’s the Admiral’s Office?”

“It’s the very top floor. It’s one big corridor and there it is.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Chloe is about to put her helmet back on but Max stops her, taking off her own as well.

“Chloe, we really got to be careful. We’re meant to be sneaking our way through and we’ve already left six bodies lying around. It’s not going to take them long to find out if we’re not careful…” said Max.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only make it two more and my Mum won’t be one of them.”

Chloe is about to put her helmet back on when suddenly, the whole places starts to shake. 

“What was that?!?” Kate almost shouts.

It happens again. The whole places rumbles as if it was hit by something. Chloe managed to describe the group’s feelings perfectly:

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”


	8. Break Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the long wait but I had a hella busy week last week and not much time to write a chapter but hopefully this longer chapter will make for it. Hope you enjoy!

After the second rumbling, the CCTV Monitor of Jefferson’s Office shows him looking around confused before storming off. Chloe takes note and before the group can speculate what’s just happened she says:

“Jefferson’s gone, now’s our chance!”

Chloe puts on her helmet as the group reluctantly follow. They go out the other entrance to the CCTV Room after blocking the way they came in. An announcement is made over the intercom by Jefferson:

“Alert, Alert! We are under attack! This is not a drill! All Stormtroopers report to the hangar area immediately!”

A group of Stormtroopers rush past, not taking any notice of the group.

“Shit…Have we been found out?” Max whispers to Chloe.

“I don’t think so. I think David’s had his own plans…” Chloe replies before marching off to a near by elevator. 

The group huddle into the elevator as it takes them to the top floor. The elevator greets them to a long and empty corridor. The group keep their imperialist disguise up but no one, strangely, seems to be in sight. The group slowly and hesitantly move towards the doors to Jefferson’s office. Without a word, W2 immediately tries unlocking it whilst Chloe watches out. 

“I don’t like this…I doubt Jefferson would give up his guard that easily…” Brooke comments.

“Maybe he has to take care of the attack on the base by himself?” adds Kate.

“Probably, but not assign at least a few guards to keep watch?”

“Look, we’ve come this far, we can’t give up. Whatever he has planned, we can take it.” Chloe intervenes.

“Got it!” W2 said as the doors open up. 

Everyone turns to the empty office, empty except for Joyce who is tied to a chair facing the window. The office has the same aesthetic as the rest of the base but has a table and two chair either side of it in and at the very end of the room, a window that displays the cold and icy atmosphere. Chloe immediately rushes towards Joyce, without thinking.

“Mum!” she cries out.

Joyce turns her head with a look that Chloe hoped would be joy but was instead of horror.

“CHLOE! BEHIND YOU!” she yells.

She turns around as before the rest of the group can enter the door closes. Prescott was waiting on the other side and just out of sight from the rest of the group. He pulls out a revolver like blaster and immediately starts to fire at Chloe. But as soon as Chloe takes this all in she dives in front of Joyce’s chair and pushes to the floor to move her mother out of harm’s way, narrowly avoiding each blaster shots. Prescott reloads is his blaster but Chloe quickly moves herself behind the table, pulling her Mum along with her to get behind cover.

On the other side, Max tries frustratingly to open the door. 

“CHLOE!” she yells, banging on the door.

W2 without command tries to open the door.

“He’s fully sealed the door off! This is going to take a while to open it up!”

Inside the office, Chloe takes off her helmet and throws it to one side. 

“Mum, are you okay? Did they-”

“Don’t worry about me, worry about him!” Joyce cuts her off. 

Chloe grabs her blaster and peeks over cover to see Prescott just finished reloading. She ducks back down.

“Heh, you think you can out shoot me?” Prescott taunts.

“What? An experience fighter against a stuck-up office boy?” Chloe spits back.

“I’ll have you know that I was a Trooper out on the battlefield before I got promoted. You think your smuggler ass is going to beat a fucking pro?!?”

He fires his blaster just above Chloe’s head causing her duck down lower than before. The stakes started to dawn on her. He was defenitley a professional and as much as she wants to believe she’s a good shot, she’s not got much of a chance over a professional.

On the side, W2 tries relentlessly to hack his way through the door.

“It’s no good! This is going to take forever!” he yells out.

“Hang on, move out the way!” Brooke says pulling her blaster out of her rucksack.

Everyone moves out the way of the door quickly as she blasts it. Little effect is made.

“That door is heavily armored. Hardly any blaster fire will effect it.” W2 informs.

“But…A huge explosion might do it. Got any thermal detonators?”

Brooke pulls out two from her rucksack.

“I think there’s some in these Stormtrooper pouches.” Max adds, frantically searching her armor.

“Okay, put them by the door, quickly!”

Meanwhile, tension remain high in the office. Chloe is still hiding behind the table with her mother still tied to the chair. Prescott patiently waits on the other side, holding out his blaster, ready to fire. Sweat starts to rain across Chloe’s face, gripping onto her blaster with all her strength. Despite only a few seconds passing by it feels like hours as both wait in anticipation to see who will shoot first. Despite Chloe’s fear and nervousness, Prescott confidently waits and he tosses his blaster in the air as if it were a small ball. Joyce notices Chloe’s fear and tries to reach out to her hands to comfort her but her bound arms won’t allow her. Chloe stares into the reflection on the mirror where she witnesses Prescott waiting to just simply kill her. But as she looks, she starts to notice Prescott beginning to blind himself in his confidence as he seems to stop focusing on her. In a snap moment, she fires the blaster blindly above her head at Prescott. He quickly takes notice, grabs his blaster and dodges to the side before any of the blaster bolts have a chance to hit him. As he spins out the way, Chloe gets up, leaps over the table and charges towards him. 

He fires his blaster but she narrowly misses as she tackles him to the wall. As they wrestle together, she tries to knock the blaster out of his hand but he grips onto it tight without much struggle. But Chloe doesn’t give up but in her trying to get Prescott to release his blaster he knocks Chloe back, grabs her blaster and ejects her clip. He immediately tries to shoot her then and there but she smashes her blaster across his face, leaving a massive scratch across his face. He stumbles and steps back, clenching onto his face. Chloe goes to hit him again, Prescott tries to quickly fire on her but before either of them can make a move, a faint shouting is heard on the other side by Max.

“CHLOE! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!”

Chloe, quickly works out what’s going to happen as she dives over the table to shield her Mum from the blast whilst Prescott ducks down. An eruption of fire pushes it’s way through the door, breaking it from it’s hinges as it flies across the air and smashes through the window, shattering glass as it passes through. Shards and small pieces of glass fall onto the floor and Chloe, holding on tight to her mother. Luckily, the Stormtrooper armor has made her resistant to the broken glass as she gets up from the group and picks her mother up from the chair. Max, Kate, W2 and Brooke enter the room. As Prescott slowly brings himself up from the group, loosely gripping onto his blaster goes to point it at the group but they all point theirs at him first.

“Looks who’s got the upper hand now” Chloe taunts.

Prescott, clenches his blaster and fist in anger at his defeat, gritting his teeth hard.

“You bunch of rebelling scum fucker…” he spits.

 

Before any one of the team could make a move, Prescott turns, sprints across the officer, leaping onto the desk and diving out of the now open window. Everyone immediately rushes to the window to see his fate. Did he falls to his death? It appears not as they see him gripping onto an ledge below and climbing through a window on a lower floor.

Despite Chloe’s frustrated sigh at his escape, her face lights up in relief and happiness as she turns to her Mum and embraces her in a massive hug.

“Mum! I’m so glad you’re okay!” said Chloe, tears running down her face.

As Chloe holds onto her Mum for dear life, Joyce starts to well up to but speaks in a angry tone.

“Chloe…Don’t you release what a stupid thing you did…What a stupid, dangerous thing…You could of got yourself killed…You could of…”

Joyce starts choking up which Chloe takes a step back, fearing she’s hurt her Mum by doing this but her Mother burst out with:

“But I’m glad you’re okay…I was so worried and to see you here and still alive is all I wanted…”

Her initial anger begins to fade and looks up at Chloe with a motherly smile.

“Now, can I get out of this chair. I’ve been stuck in this chair for hours.”

Chloe immediately goes to her Mum and releases the straps from her chair. She gets out the chair without a second thought, stretching and rubbing her wrist. Max runs up to Chloe and tackles her into a hug She turns to the rest of the team and Max. She see’s Max with her helmet off in her Stormtrooper armor.

“Hello, Max, little short for a Stormtrooper, aren’t ya?” 

Max giggles.

“I’m glad your okay Joyce. Chloe was really heart broken when she found out about you. We couldn’t let her do it alone.”

Brooke and W2 stand there sheepishly, they don’t say anything but they’re obviously happy Joyce is safe. Kate takes off her helmet and adds:

“Yes, I’m really glad you’re okay, Joyce.”

This was the first time any of them allowed themselves to take a breathe and relax since the news came to them. Even though they should be escaping, they all take a moment of peace whilst they still can. Chloe puts her arm round Max, sharing smiles with her mother.

But their brief moment of peace was broken once they noticed an elevator arriving at the top floor. Everyone immediately goes for their blasters as the elevator doors open. A squadron of around seven Stormtroopers scrabble out of the elevator and immediately point their blasters to the group. 

“Put your weapons down, now!” one of them yells.

Another stand off. Kate’s hand starts shaking as she tries to hold up her blaster. Brooke goes to pull the trigger on her blaster but a Stormtrooper immediately point their gun directly at her. Chloe puts herself in front of Max and Joyce, not letting her fear show as she holds her aim on the Troopers. W2 goes to step in front of the group with the thought of his worth being less than the rest of the group. Nobody is ready to fire but the Troopers keep their fingers firmly on the trigger. 

But before a move could be made, a second elevator arrives at the top floor. The team can’t see who’s arrived but as the Troopers turn around to see for themselves they’re all immediately gunned down by rapid gun fire. As all the Troopers fall to ground, the group see who just shot them. A group of Rebel Soldiers stand there, dressed in green, forest camouflage shirts and trousers, with beige vest over them, carrying heavy rucksacks with scratched green metal caps holding out blaster rifles. In front of them stands a man, wearing a similar uniform to the rest of the soldiers but it’s more beige and desert themed. With a brown, military haircut, gray stubble and mustache was a man that Chloe and Joyce knew very well. Joyce’s husband and Chloe’s step-dad, General David Madsen. 

“Joyce!” he cries out to her, swinging his rifle over his shoulder as he runs over and hugs her. 

She hugs back. “David! You came to rescue me?” 

“Of course, I couldn’t just let those Imperial scumbags take you like that.”

He turns to Chloe. While this should be a time of celebration, they both glare at each other. Chloe had a hard time liking David before and she sure as hell wasn’t going to give him much thanks now, after all, in her eyes he is the reason they’re in this mess.

“Chloe…What are you doing here?” he ask, puzzled.

“Well, we all heard the news so I sure as hell wasn’t going to sit about with my thumb up my ass.” she bluntly responds.

“Don’t you release how dangerous this place is?!? This is no place for a young girl like you!”

“Actually, I’ll have you know everything was going okay till you and your military buddies put this place on red alert.”

But before David could argue back, Joyce intervenes knowing full well that the fuse between them was going to go off with a blow up. 

“Is this seriously the time for all this?!? Let’s get the hell out of here!”

David begrudgingly holds back his argumentative side. 

“Your mother’s right, let’s go.”

David leads his Soldier and Joyce into the elevator. The rest of the team stand around not knowing what to do.

“So…Do we go with them?” ask Kate.

Chloe sighs and responds with: “I guess we will.”

The group huddle into the elevator just before the doors close. Luckily enough, the elevators were big and roomy enough for them all to fit in comfortably. As the elevator goes down, everyone could feel the tension that Chloe and David were brewing up. Chloe’s distaste towards David didn’t need words for anyone to know. But before the tension could grow, the elevator suddenly stopped. Everyone stumbles but they noticed the elevator started going up.

“What the hell?” said one of the Rebels.

“They’re taking us back up!” Chloe yelled.

She turns to W2.

“W2, can you stop them?”

“I’ll try.” W2 responds, taking off his hand and inserting it into the output port.

The elevator once again comes to a sudden halt. W2 frantically hacks it.

“They’re fighting back! But I think I can keep us here at least.”

Everybody stands about nervously in anticipating for the elevator to move. But a thud is heard on top of the elevator. 

“What was that?!?” Kate ask in a panic state.

Max and Chloe look up, sparks start emerging through the roof. 

“They’re cutting through the ceiling!” Chloe yells. 

The Rebels on instinct aim their rifles to the ceiling.

“Put your blasters down! Your fire could ricochet in the elevator!” David yells.

On command, the Rebels put down their blasters to strategist a new plan. But as they think, the Troopers above almost finish cutting through the ceiling.

“Max, give a hand up!” Chloe demands.

“But-”

“Trust me.” 

“Chloe, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!?” David yells out.

But Chloe ignores him as Max helps give Chloe a leg up. Just as the Troopers finish cutting through the ceiling, Chloe pushes the piece they just cut out into one of the Troopers causing them to fall down the elevator shaft. She grabs onto the freshly cut ledge and blasts the other Trooper before climbing on top of the elevator.

“Chloe, get down from there right now, that’s an order!” David orders. 

But Chloe continues to ignore him as she notices a still elevator next to them, not far above them which Stormtroopers are coming out from. She keeps shooting them as they climb on top of the opposite elevator to jump down. Whilst she gets a few, the numbers become over whelming. Chloe quickly jumps down, back into the elevator. 

“W2, there’s another elevator, can you send it up?”

“I’ll try but that’ll mean sending this one up too.” he responds.

“Good, even better.”

“What?!?” Max cries out in response.

“Do it, W2!”

W2 sends both elevators up. Everyone looks at Chloe as if she was insane.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing, Price?!?” David yells at her.

Little does he notice that as the elevators go up, it causes the Troopers on top to either fall off and even get crushed once they reach the top. As soon as the top is reached, Chloe starts dishing out orders to W2.

“Okay, take us down now!”

W2 sends the elevator back down with no problems. A collective sigh of relief is meant from most of the team but David is still fuming at Chloe.

“Dammit, Chloe! You could of gotten yourself killed as well as all of us!” he barks at her.

“But my plan worked though.” she smugly responds.

“Chloe, stop!” Joyce snaps at Chloe.

“From now on, we’ll follow my plan.”

Chloe turns away from everyone and huffs in pure rage.

“Right, this elevator should take us directly to the hanger. I have my ship waiting at the landing port. We need to make a B-Line straight there. I got my pilots taking care of any turrets or TIE Fighters. We need to be quick cause we’re going to blow this place once we’re out of here.” David states.

Everybody agrees, either willingly or reluctantly. As the elevator slowly reaches the bottom floor, everyone gets their weapons equipped and ready. Brooke hands W2 his blaster as he puts his hand back on. Chloe has her blaster at the ready as well as reloading her Trooper blaster. Max has her’s at the ready but notices Kate gripping on her blaster by the handle, shaking and worrying. Max puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Kate, we’ll be fine.” she says to her.

“T-Thanks, Max. I’ve not even fired this yet though…I…I’m not ready…” Kate stutters.

“It’s okay. I believe in you. I’m sure the force is with you too.”

Kate smiles kindly at Max.

They almost reach the ground floor. David turns to Joyce.

“Just stay behind me.” he says to her.

She nods at him as they finally reach the bottom and the elevator doors open up to the wide open hanger area. 

Rapidly, everybody scrambles out of the elevator and charge their way through the hanger area. Stormtroopers by the many start blasting at them. Everyone manages to narrowly miss them and take down a few of them. The Rebels and Chloe manage to hit plenty of them on the mark. As W2 runs across the hangar with them, he carefully calculates each shot. Max and Kate run along side by side. Kate fires at the Stormtroopers but misses each time. One almost shoots her but Max defends her and shoots it down.

“Thanks!” Kate blurts out whilst running. 

This compliment briefly distracts Max enough for a Trooper to almost get a shot on her but Chloe stops it in it’s tracks. 

“Max, you’re meant to be the one with the cool reflexes.” Chloe jokes.

Max gives a faint smile, despite being in a deadly situation it still amuses her that Chloe can still crack a joke. 

A huge array of Stormtroopers rush in from the side. Brooke notices and spots a TIE Fighter hanging above them. She fires her blaster three times to create a blast strong enough to break the fighter from it’s hinges and crush most of the Troopers below. The group keep running. The wide open entry of the hangar reveals the landing port which holds David’s U-Wing. Everyone begins to sprint faster with their target in sight. But they run, one of the Rebels is shot down from behind and falls onto the floor dead. They turns around to see a balcony above where they entered the hangar that looks over it with Jefferson holding out and aiming a sniper rifle at the them. 

Anxiety spreads like a virus across the whole group as they keep on running as fast they could to escape Jefferson’s sniping. David pulls out his radio and starts yelling into it.

“Dana! Take down the sniper on the balcony!”

From the U-Wing comes a sniper shot that shoots to Jefferson’s position. But Jefferson dodges away and lines up his shot for another hit. This time he aims his fire towards Chloe. But at the moment he fires, the Rebel Sniper takes a shot at him causing Jefferson to miss his mark. But his sniper fire still manages to hit Joyce right in the shoulder. As she is hit, she begins to stumble and almost collapse before David catches her. Chloe watches the sight, horrified.

“MUM!!!” she screams.

Chloe spins round and aimlessly fires in Jefferson’s direction. But he runs away from his position before she can get a hit. She runs out of ammo from her Trooper blaster to which throws it on the group. She speeds in front of the group, pushing through to reach and go inside the U-Wing. She runs in and starts screaming at the pilot. 

“WE GOT AN INJURED CIVILIAN, WE GOT TO HER TO A MEDICAL BAY!”

The Pilots make no question and prepare the ship for lift off. Everyone soon follows. David carries Joyce into the ship followed by his remaining three Rebel soldiers, Max, Kate, Brooke, W2 and finally the Rebel Sniper, Dana. The doors of the U-Wing close up and the ship flies away from the landing. David pushes to the cockpit.

“Take us to Polis Massa.” he orders the Pilots.

They turn the ship to that direction as David gets on the radio.

“Blow it up, blow up the whole base.”

He and many others on the ship look out of it’s window to see the scene. A small group of X-Wings fires and blast missiles at the support structures that kept the base up on the mountain. Y-Wings swoop in to further the damage, dropping bombs on the base. But Max spots from behind the base what looked to be an Imperial Shuttle fleeing the scene, no doubt Jefferson and Prescott getting away. The damage that the X-Wings and Y-Wings cause causes the base to slowly crumble and slide down the mountain it once sat on. Soon, the U-Wing launches into hyper speed towards Polis Massa.


	9. Elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry if this chapter is a bit later than expected and a bit shorter but I hope you all enjoy!

The U-Wing arrives at it’s destination to Polis Massa. The planet wasn’t really a planet, it a lone, gigantic asteroid floating through space. But on top of this asteroid a base was built onto it. The U-Wing flies towards the base and passes through a force field and lands in a small hangar area big enough for one ship. The doors of the ship open and David is the first to step out. 

“We’ve got an injured civilian! Take her to the medical bay!” he yells out.

Two Rebels immediately come to David’s aid with a medical bed to take her away. Two of David’s Rebels carry Joyce out of the ship and place her onto the bed. Joyce lies there, holding onto the spot where she was shot by Jefferson, barely continuous. The two Rebels take her to medical bay followed by Chloe who desperately tries to keep Joyce in her sights, eyes red from tears. 

“Mum, Mum! You’re going to be okay, I swear. I didn’t come to save you for nothing!” she cries out to her.

Chloe follows the Rebels to the Sick Bay followed Max who tries her best to comfort Chloe. They reach the medical bay where Chloe attempts to go in but is stopped by a hovering Medical Droid.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but you can’t come in here while we’re performing sugary.” it calmly says to her.

“But I’m her daughter, let me through!” she screams at the droid.

“I’m sorry, Miss. You’ll have to wait outside.” 

The Droid goes into the medical bay as Chloe watches through the glass windows as the Medical Droids start to perform surgery on Joyce. Chloe watches on in utter distress and rage. Max goes in to hug her to try and calm her down as they both watch on…

Elsewhere, the Imperial Shuttle travels towards a fleet of Star Destroyers. On board the Imperial Shuttle are Jefferson and Prescott, sitting in the passenger seats. Prescott sits there tossing his blaster up down in a silent rage, still bitter over his defeat. Jefferson however, is more enraged as he sits there twisting his cap in pure anger. 

“I can’t believe a band of criminals and a handful of Rebel Scum manage to destroy my entire outpost” he thinks to himself.

He breaks the shared silent rage by slamming his cap onto the floor. But soon after he picks it up as they the Shuttle lands inside the Star Destroyer. Jefferson neatens up his crumbled up cap and puts it back on. He gets up as Prescott continues to toss his blaster but Jefferson grabs it and takes it off him in midair. He puts it away in his holster as they exit the shuttle.   
The inside of the Star Destroyer matched the usual cold metallic aesthetic that the rest of the base did. Jefferson and Prescott exit the shuttle and head to their destination.

They arrive in a dark corridor. The walls were more exposed, showing the pipelines and wires of the wall. Jefferson stands up straight whilst Prescott keeps himself in a very informal manner. Jefferson turns to him and quietly snaps at him.

“Don’t you realize how much of a fuck up this is?!? Do you even fucking know what the consequence of this could be!” he quietly yells at him.

“Hey, it’s not my fucking base that got wrecked!” Prescott snaps back.

“You were supposed to guard her! It’s your fault the base was destroyed!”

But as Jefferson shouted at Prescott, a sweat ran down his face. He wasn’t angry, he was scared…All of a sudden, the doors of the corridor opened up as a towering figure walked out. Jefferson straightened himself up as the figure approached him.

This figure, taller than Jefferson drew in a sense of pure fear with him. A man covered head to toe in black, robotic armor, with his black cape swaying behind him. His face covered by a mask with menacing black eyes that pierced into the souls of those who faced him accompanied by a black helmet, he marches himself towards Jefferson. Breathing very heavily through his suit. 

“L-Lord Vader.” Jefferson greeted. 

Vader said nothing at first in response, filling the room with a cold silence. Even Prescott was taken a back a bit.

“So, Admiral. Have you something to report?” said Vader coldly.

“I-I, uh…”

Jefferson didn’t know what to say. He knew saying the wrong thing could lead to dire, very dire consequence. But Jefferson didn’t need to speak as Vader continued.

“I heard about your little stunt. Sending a message across the whole galaxy about your hostage situation. Not only was that foolish of you but could of gained more sympathy for the Rebellion.”

Jefferson took a step back.

“I-I tried to make them see the truth of what was going on. I-”

“Not only that but your little stunt cost us a very valuable mining facility. So many fighters, troopers, all were lost due to your incompetence.” 

Vader did not raise his voice. Instead, he raised his hand as Jefferson was lifted from the ground by the force. Jefferson began choking.

“After the lost of the Death Star we can’t afford to loose any more facility or resources. You have greatly disappointed me.”

The more time passed, the more difficult it became for Jefferson to breath. He was on the verge of death when suddenly, Prescott fires a shot mere inches away from Vader. Vader fixates his eyes towards Prescott. Prescott begins to tremble in fear and regret of what he’s done as Vader flings Jefferson to wall. Jefferson falls, gasping for breath.

Prescott backs himself against the wall and Vader closes in on him. His blank eyes staring directly into Prescott’s.

“You certainly are a bold one.”

Immediately, Vader ignites his red lightsaber and slices Prescott’s right arm off. A scream of immense pain is cried out as Prescott crumbles down onto the floor, clenching the fresh burnt marks of where his arm once was. Vader walks off without a word as Jefferson rushes back up and drags Prescott away.

Elsewhere, back on Coruscant, Victoria sits her office. Victoria sits at her desk, wearing the same dress she did before minus the hood. The chaotic city passed by behind her wall sized window that sits behind a bored Victoria who spends her time flicking through various holograms on her desk. With the Empire doing most of her job for her, she has nothing of real value to do other than act like she’s in charge to all the citizens on the planet. 

With nothing better to do, she snoops through the Empire’s files, just generally to see what they’re doing. These files a lot more entertaining than usual, watching the Empire run around in circles after this space station called the “Death Star” blew up and trying to fix their mistakes. But soon she saw the most recent file “The Moununi Incident”. Immediately she perks up.

“Heh, let’s see what they fucked up this time.” she thinks to herself.

Upon opening the files she’s already amused. A group of Rebels managed to absolute obliterate their base with Jefferson having to pay for all of it. She looks deeper to find out what caused all this. “The Rebels were lured to this base after Admiral Jefferson baited one of their generals, David Madsen, by taking his wife, Joyce Madsen, hostage. Reports indicated that the group of criminal bandits Jefferson was also chasing were involved. The following include: Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, Kate Marsh, Brooke Scott and a unknown W2 unit.”

Reading that made Victoria’s heart sunk. Only a day or so a go she was face to face with these bandits, making fun of them and mocking them because she had nothing better to do and just wanted to show off the power which she didn’t have. She always knew the Empire were shitty people but taking a mother and wife hostage? She found it hard to believe…Made her wonder how much there is she didn’t know about the Empire, whether she had more reasons to hate them.

But why does she care so much? Chloe was nothing but a low life anyway, performing criminal acts, she’s meaningless but…something about seeing how low her conditions have got and knowing they potential got lower left Victoria…hollow. She wasn’t sure whether to be upset, angry, conflicted, she just…didn’t know what to think. This doesn’t really matter, does it?

But soon her personal droid, C2-W0 entered the room. She was very similar to W2 except this droid was gold, didn’t have a damaged eye and had a female voice. She notices Victoria staring blankly at the holographic report, looking very deep in thought. 

“Victoria? You alright?” C2 asked.

Victoria snaps out of her thoughts and looks very…distressed.

“Urgh…C2…” Victoria grumbles.

“You okay, Vic? Need anything?” her loyal droid ask.

“Yes…a drink…C’mon, let’s go find a bar.” 

“But shouldn’t you be working?” 

“C, do I really give a fuck about any of this? C’mon, I just need some time to think…” 

Elsewhere, on another planet, the night sky reflects upon a small village in the middle of a gravelly landscape. The village consist of small buildings made of rusty and decaying metal. This small village houses various races and species from across the planet with nowhere to go. Anyone who comes to live in this village is doomed to die there as this is the last resort for anyone with no money, no family, nothing. This is the Empire’s way of trying to be generous to those in need, leaving them left for dead in an unstable village.

A few people gather round a roaring wire, huddled round to get warm. One of these was a regular man, wrapped in scraps of clothing and with overgrown hair. Another was a red Twi’lek, a humanoid species with two tentacles on the back of their head. She was dressed in black robes with a malfunctioning robotic arm. Finally, a rugged Wookie, a towering humanoid species covered completing in brown hair. 

“Here, I heard on of the Empire’s bases got destroyed.” said the human in a cockney accent.

“Heh, I think we all knew about the Death Star.” remarks the Twi’lek. 

“No, no, no. This just a mining one, This is one on Moununi.”

“Moununi?” 

The Wookie roars in similar confusion.

“Yeah. A group of Rebels took it down. I heard it from a friend.”  
“You’re serious?”

“Yeah. Listen, he said they also kidnapped someone to lure in one of their Generals. I think it was his wife. Said they tried to get to his step-daughter first or something. It was broadcast to the whole galaxy.”

This chatter sparks the interest of a near by stranger. He approaches them.

“Did you say the General had a Step-Daughter?” the stranger asked.

“Uh…Yeah.” the human responds.

“Who was she?”

“I dunno, all he said she was some sort of criminal.”

“Did he say a name? A description?!?”

“I don’t know…He didn’t say a name I don’t think.”

“God fucking dammit! I need to know who this could be! I need to know if it’s her!” the Stranger yelled.

The Wookie started roaring, the stranger stepped back hoping the Wookie wouldn’t act but instead the Twi’lek translated.

“He says he knew someone who did see a smuggler ship heading toward Moununi not long after the broadcast. Said the ship looked like a fairly famous smuggler ship, the Arcadian Butterfly.”

The stranger, once he knew what he needed to, rushed off without a word.

Elsewhere, back on Polis Massa, Chloe looks out into the vastness of space through one of the gigantic, wall sized windows that looked out to the surfaces of Polis Massa. She looks out to the void of space deeply distressed and worried about her mother…Whether she would survive or not. She knew that she would most likely survive but her heart doubted her. She pulls out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it up. 

“Wow, can’t believe you’ve gone through all this without lighting one up?” said Max, sneaking up behind her.

Chloe turned to Max.

“Heh, guess some times feel more right than others…” she responds.

They both look out to the view in front of them.

“Holy shit…It’s beautiful.” said Max.

“Yeah…I guess when you travel as much as I do you get use to views like this…” said Chloe.

“Did the Doc say anything about Mum?” she added.

“I’ve not had a chance to speak to them, sorry…But I’m sure she’s going to pull through!”

Chloe sighs and takes another drag from her cigarette. 

“Yeah…I just keep getting this sinking feeling though that everyday from now on is going to get worse and worse…”

“At least we’ll still have each other.”

“Max…You don’t have to be a part of this...They want me, not you…”

“But if I left, they’d still track me down and torture me to tell me where you are…But even if I could return to a normal life, I don’t want to leave you.”

Once again, Max doesn’t fail to make Chloe smile.

“What’s your secret Maxaroo? How do you stay so strong in times like these. Is it magic? Is it the force?!?”

“Heh. I guess…I don’t know what it.”

“Whatever it is, don’t let it go. I think it’s something we all need.”

But their conversation was soon interrupted by a third party. A young girl around their age with brown hair tied in a pony tail dressed in camouflage trousers and a green jumper. 

“Hey, uh, sorry to ruin the mood I just thought I’d introduce myself. Name’s Dana Ward, I’m Madsen’s Marksman. You must be Chloe and you must be…Max.” she said to them.

“Yes, that’s us.” said Max.

“Yeah! Look…I’m really sorry about your Mum, Chloe…I almost had him but just missed…But look, the medical droids are finished with your Mum. She’s safe and in good recovery. I just came to tell you that you can see her.”

That very news was the final push to help Chloe lift her spirits. She puts out her cigarette.

“Thanks, we’ll go see her now.” Chloe said.

But just as she and Max were leaving she stopped and turned to Dana.

“Oh, and don’t worry about it. Even if he did hit her, without you, he probably would of got us all…”

For a moment, a grime silence fell but Chloe didn’t want to sink back into that.

“But anyway, c’mon Max, let’s go!”


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry it's been a while but here is the next chapter for you all!

Max and Chloe arrive back at the Medical Bay to find Joyce lying down on the medical bed with a medical droid at her side. Joyce notices them arriving and greet them with her standard motherly warm smile. Chloe still had that retched feeling in her that her Mum would be a lot worse for no reason other than for a reason to be worried. But here she was, in a healthy condition. Just seeing her Mum like this felt like a heavy rock that was crushing Chloe was now lifted off her.

“Well look who it is.” said Joyce playfully.

Chloe walks up to her and embraces her in a big hug which caught her Mum off guard.

“Woah, woah! Steady there, Chloe! I don’t normally get a greeting like this from you but I would appreciate it if it wasn’t for my arm.” said Joyce.

Chloe quickly let go, realizing her Mum is still under medical care.

“Oh! Uh…Sorry…I’m just glad to see you’re okay.” Chloe replied.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad to see you’re all well.”

“Me? You’re the one who got shot!”

“That may be but I know you and I know you could still find some way to get yourself hurt.”

“Yeah…That’s true…”

As Max watched Chloe and Joyce reunite, she felt they needed some space and time together.

“Hey, Chloe, I’m going to check on the others. I think you and your Mum would appreciate some time together anyway.” said Max.

“Okay, Max.” replied Chloe.

“Oh! I’m glad you’re okay too, Joyce” said Max just before she left.

Joyce gave Max an acknowledge smile as Max left the room. Chloe turned to her mother.

“I’m sorry you got involved in all this…” Chloe muttered in anger, not at Joyce though.

“Chloe…I know you’re not saying it but I know you’re thinking this is all David’s fault…”

“Well…I kinda is, I mean…Urgh…”

“Chloe, you need to remember that this is the Empire’s doing. If they didn’t give the Rebels and David a reason to fight then none of this would of happened. Blaming yourself or David isn’t going to help.”

“Myself? This being my fault? Fuck that!”

“It’s not your fault as much as it’s not David’s”

“Hnn…They…they didn’t hurt you did they? I mean, I thought Dex had people protecting you.”

“The Empire? Yeah…Caught be me after my shift…It seemed they took care of Dex’s friends…They were rough but it seems that Admiral didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Urgh…He’s a dick and he seems like a creep too…What about Prescott? His little pet.”

“That young kid? No, he didn’t nothing. Kinda feel sorry for him…”

“Sorry?!? He tried to fucking shoot us!”

“He’s young like you, Chloe. Who knows what kind of environment he was living in the Empire. He said he was a Stormtrooper, Chloe. No matter what side you’re on, the war is going to mess with you in someway and it seems it got to him badly with all that rage…”

“I don’t care. He’s a creep and a fucking psycho. I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you...”

“Aw, Chloe…I don’t want to say I’m glad you came to rescue me…You of gotten yourself hurt or capture and torture or…god knows what…But…I know that wouldn’t stop you…I don’t want to encourage this but…thank you.”

Joyce’s words tugged at Chloe’s heart. She smiled at her and said:

“If I’ve not been doing so much crying for the past few days I’m sure there would be a tear shed.”

As Chloe and Joyce continued to have a heart to heart, meanwhile, Max heads to an empty hangar to find Kate, Brooke and W2. W2 is sat on the ground as Brooke repairs him whilst Kate meditates. But as they notice Max’s presences they all run to greet her. 

“Max! How’s Joyce?” Kate is the first ask.

“Yeah, she’s good. Well. She’s recovering.” Max replies.

“What about Chloe? She holding up?” Brooke also ask.

“Yeah…She’s feeling better knowing Joyce is alright…How about you lot?”

“Ah, same old, same old. Brooke’s giving me an upgrade.” W2 states.

“Yes, you’re certainly on target but you could be quicker. Luckily you have the benefits of being a droid so you don’t need any skill, just a few changes here and there.” Brooke replies.

“Heh, thanks, Brooke” W2 playfully and sarcastically replied.

“Max…” said Kate.

“Yeah?” Max replied.

“You think we’ll be moving anytime soon? Cause I was thinking she should start your Jedi training soon.”

“I’d love to Kate! I mean, I don’t think we’ll be leaving anytime soon without the Butterfly.”

But almost as if Max was physic, into the hangar arrived a very familiar ship. It was none other than the Arcadian Butterfly. Everyone was surprised but pleasantly so, not expecting it to come to them as oppose to the other way around. As the ship lands, a young woman exits.

This young woman dressed in her orange Rebellion pilot gear also sports brown hair that’s tied back into a pony tail whilst also wearing a pair of thin rimmed glasses. 

“Hey, guessing this ship is yours?” the Pilot asked.

“Yeah, thank you! I didn’t expect anyone to bring it back.”

“Well this ship saved my life. I was shot down by one of the turret as crashed not too far from it. I’d be an icicle if I didn’t come across this. Name’s Stella by the way.”

“Max. Again, thank you! I’ll let Chloe know it’s back safe and sound!”

As Max rushes back to the Medical Bay, she stops by Kate.

“Let’s meet over in the cave area in 10 minutes. Got to speak to Chloe first.” she says to Kate.

Kate nods in agreement as Max dashes towards the Medical Bay.

She returns there to find Chloe and Joyce talking. Chloe is the first to notice Max.

“Oh, Max! Good to see you back!” Chloe greets.

“Yeah, well I got something that will make you happy. The Arcadian Butterfly has returned to it’s rightful owner.”

“No fucking way! Holy shit!”

“You excited about getting that piece of junk back?” Joyce interrupts.

“Hey, that piece of junk has saved my skin way too many times than I count.” said Chloe.

“Anything I can do for you, Joyce?” Max asked.

“No, I’m alright. The doctors take care of me good enough. Thank you though, Max.”

But their conversation was interrupted as David entered the room. He made no notice of the other two girls and went straight to Joyce.

“You okay, darling?” he said to her.

“I’m just fine, David.” she replied.

David turned to Max and Chloe, but he didn’t ask any questions.

“I’d like to speak to Joyce on her own. You two go somewhere else.” 

Chloe grunted as she drags Max away.

“Grr...I wonder what he has to say to her that we can't hear about…” Chloe grumbles.

“He does for the Rebellion, perhaps it's top secret.” Max replies.

“Yeah. Like I care though...When should we start moving then?”

“I don't know, maybe give it one more day? We’re safe here. Hell, maybe we should see if they can find us somewhere safe to stay instead of jumping planet to planet.” 

“You got a point there, Maximilian. We’ll see.”

They continue walking through the base.

“I'm meant to meet Kate in a few minutes by the underground bit. She wants me to start training.” Said Max.

“Oh! Cool! So you're gonna become a badass Jedi then? My very own protector and savior? My handsome hero?” Playfully replied Chloe.

“Oh my dog, Chloe.” replies Max, giggling whilst lightly punching her arm.

“I gotta go, I'll see you later!”

“Okay, go do your heroic shit!”

Max followed the maps laid out across the base to the underground section. It was a wide open space, dug up from the meteor with lights surround the walls. When Max enters the area she see’s the tall, towering beams, holding up the rocky ceiling. The area only really served as a way between two sections of the base with two sets of stairs on either end of area. Boxes are scattered around the room, making it a also kind of storage area. Max finds Dana there, rummaging through the boxes. She notices Max.

“Oh, hey! Max, right?” Dana greets Max.

“Yeah. Hey, uh, thanks again for the sniping you did. You really helped us out.” Max replied.

“Oh, don't worry about it. It's my job, you know. What's your story then, Max?”

“Me? I've not got much of story. Was born on Tatooine, lived on Tatooine, worked on Tatooine. At least it seems like I won't die there. We got chased out of the place once the Empire wanted to know where David was because he was involved in destroying the Death Star…” 

“Wow...They really want him that badly?”

“Yeah...Is it true? That he was involved?”

“Yeah, well, he was there when the plans were stolen. A group called Rogue One went off to get them themselves and then more Rebels got involved, David included. Not many people survived...I wasn't there though. I was off on another job but a lot of shit went down that day…”

“Wowsers...I didn't realise how big this was…”

“It's really fucking big. You don't go off fucking with Empire without getting shit thrown back. You said they wanted Chloe, right? His step daughter?”

“Yeah...She's not exactly happy about it either. She already hated him and now she hates him more since he indirectly got us into this mess.”

“To be honest, I can't blame her. David is an asshole a lot of the time.”  
“Yeah…”

Max rubs her arm, even though they were safe for now, something deep inside her convinced her that it wouldn’t last. She imagined the destruction of the base was only a small, temporary victory. That Jefferson and the Empire will be striking back again soon, harder and more unforgiving. But those thoughts were quickly cut short once Kate arrived.

“There you are! Sorry I’m late, I got lost.” said Kate.

“That’s okay! I was just talking to Dana. Oh! Dana, Kate. Kate, Dana.”

“Hey, nice to meet you!” said Dana.

Dana picked up the crate she was rummaging through.

“I’d love to stay and talk more but y’know, Rebellion shit needs to get done. But maybe when the time is right we can hang out. Both you, and Chloe!”

“That’d be great! I’d love to! But like you said, when the time is right.” replied Max.

“Okay, well, see you later.” 

“Nice to meet you!” said Kate as Dana left.

Once Dana had left, Kate pulled out her Jedi book.

“You think this would work? I mean...We’re getting this all from a book.” asked a concerned Max.

“Who knows but we got to try, right?” replied Kate.

“I guess.”

Max starts stretching as Kate begins.

“Right, the first step is to meditate. Just close your eyes, relax, let the force flow through you.”

Max sat herself onto the hard, rocky ground with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind rest. 

“Just breathe”

Max started breathing, slowly. Take each breath slowly and calmly. Her mind started to slowly clear itself. 

“Just keep breathing. At least that’s what the book says.”

She kept briefing, focusing on keeping her mind clear.

“Can you feel it?”

Max wasn’t sure how to answer. Her mind was clear but nothing felt any different.

“I-I’m...Not sure?” Max answered.

“It’s okay, just keep doing what you’re doing. The book says so.”

Max carried on. Breathing, focusing, breathing, focusing. Eventually, she felt something. Something warm, something new but familiar, something strange but not. She could feel the force flow through her.

“I-I-I can feel it!”

“That’s good! Just, keep focused.”

She remained quiet as to hold onto this feeling. She felt the force within her, she felt it’s mystical, awe inspiring power. Kate noticed, a few tiny pieces of rock started to float above Max.

“That’s it! You got it!”

Max used all the willpower she had to keep this feeling. She was with the force and the force was with her. She almost had a full grasp of it, she-

“Max, Kate!”

Max eyes opened up. The connection she had between herself and the force was broken. She turned her head to see Dana.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t want to interupt but David wanted to speak to you.” she said.

“David? What does he want?” Max asked.

“I don’t know but he wanted to speak to you, all of you.”

Max up from the floor, brushes the dirt from the floor off her.

“I guess we better speak to him.” Kate said to Max.

“Yeah, come on then. Let’s see.” said Max as they followed Dana.


	11. The Truth About David Madsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Sorry it's been a very long time since I've updated. I've been working on some other stuff but here is the next chapter! I'm not sure how regularly chapters will come and go but I'll try and keep them going, I'll always post a chapter once it's done.

Max and Kate followed Dana who lead them to David who was waiting for them in the center control room. No one else was there except for Chloe, W2 and Brooke. Everyone seemed to be puzzled to why David gathered them all there, except for Chloe who is still generally angry at him.

“Thank you, Dana. You are dismissed for now.” said David.

“Yessir.” Dana responded before leaving them.

Once Dana left, David started wondering round the room.

“So, I suppose I owe you all some form of explanation.” he says.

“I suppose so, considering we all got wrapped up in this with no say.” Chloe said spitefully.

David brushes off her comment.

“I did...in some way help the Rebellion destroy the Death Star.”

“So, what did you do?” asked Chloe.

“I fought on the beaches of Scarif, one of the biggest and most highly protected Imperial Bases in the galaxy. Or at least it once was. A young girl and a group of other misfits came to the Rebellion with claims of this so-called super weapon but they were dismissed due to a lack of proof. That wasn't till she and a handful of other soldiers formed Rogue One and went to Scarif themselves to steal the Death Star plans. Apparently the creator himself fitted in a secret that would blow the whole thing up. Me and my squadron followed. My old one…”

David begins to remember that battle.

Hiding behind a pile of crates, most of his soldiers gone. Some went off and have not been heard from, others died right before his eyes. At this point Rogue One have successful come for what they came for, the Death Star plans. The damning and deadly battle was winding down but the Stormtroopers weren't giving up without a fight. Blaster fire speeds past David as a group of Stormtroopers surround him. The constant firing deafens his train of thought. He needs to come up with a new strategy, quick. 

Suddenly, a young soldier starts crawling from the side of his cover. One of his own men, fatally wounded. Whilst extremely weak, he manages to get behind cover with David.

“Logan?!?” David cried.

“Urgh...Sorry, sir...There...There were too many of them…” Logan struggled to say.

But in an a moment, he just collapses. Dead.

“Shit!”

The firing of blasters stop around David and turn into footsteps. David prepares his blaster for he knows any moment now he's going to be surrounded by Troopers ready to kill him.

But suddenly, a blast emerged from the palm trees that surrounded David. A massive explosion erupts from behind his cover, killing every Trooper surrounding him. From the trees emerged a man dressed in Rebellion gear who David instantly recognized.

“Captain Wells!” he cried out.

Wells approached David, with the rocket slung round his shoulder.

“Madsen. The shields surrounding the planet are down. We gotta get out of here.” Wells ordered David.

“Yessir.” David responded to his superior.

The two men quickly made made an escape from where they were to their parked U-Wing about a mile away.

“What about the others, sir?” David shouted to Wells as they ran to their ship.

“We gotta leave now, David. If anyone else is alive they'll be waiting there.” 

The U-Wing was in sight. They both ran towards it. They were quickly getting closer to the ship, closer to their escape. But something startled them both. Out of nowhere, a massive object loomed over the sky. A massive, planet sized space station shadowed over the planet. David was stunned by it. This daunting and dreaded thing could only be the super weapon that Rogue One tried to warn them about, the Death Star. 

But the distraction of this monstrous weapon was enough for a Stormtrooper to make its move. As in their distraction, Wells gets shot. David immediately fires back at the Stormtrooper.

“Captain! Captain!” David cried out.

Wells was in great pain. He was bleeding from his wounds. 

Wells let out a groan before looking up at the Death Star. From it, a blinding green light came. A laser. A lasted that hit the planet’s surface creating a fiery explosion that began to head their way.

“Go, Madsen. Leave me here…” Wells said.

“No...I can’t…” David plead, wanting to save him.

“Go! That's an order!”

Despite his pleads, David was a soldier at heart. He got into the U-Wing and escaped as the explosion consumed the surface of the planet. Escaping with the remaining Rebel Fleet.

But David snaps out of his haunted memories.

“Hardly anyone survived Scarif but my involvement is enough for at least one Admiral to come after me…”

No one was sure what to say. They all understood David’s pain. All the suffering and sacrifices that were made and how even after it’s destruction, the battle still lingers. But whilst the trauma of the battle was on his face, he quickly swept it off.

“The point is...This Admiral Jefferson, he’s obsessive. From what we rebels know is that he’ll do anything for the Empire. He’d probably marry it if he could. He knows I helped to hurt the Empire and he’s going to be hunting not just me but you. You think he would give up now that he’s seen me? Oh no, he knows you’ve seen me and he will track you down to the furthest reaches of this galaxy to find you. I hope you’d understand how serious this is. All of you!”

David’s intensities traveled like shock waves across the room. Everyone felt a little nervous at his fury but Chloe seems to have managed to build a shield around it.

“Believe me...We understand how bad it is…” Max spoke up.

“Good. That’s why I wanted to speak to you all. I want to recruit you to the rebellion.”

All ears were perked up. The rebellion? Everyone was gathering their thoughts. But before a word could be let out, Brooke spoke.

“Sure. We’ll join.”

But like a twig, Chloe snapped. She locked her eyes onto Brooke with anger and disgust.

“Uh, Brooke. No offense but you’re not the leader of our group.” Chloe responded.

“Yeah, well, no offense Chloe but your leadership hasn’t gotten us very far.” Brooke snapped back.   
Max could feel an rift coming down between the group. 

“Excuse me? What the fuck, Brooke? I thought you had my back.”

“I did until your suicidal plan of a mission on Mounmui.”

“I’ll be honest, Chloe. The rates of survival were astronomically low.” added W2.

“Oh, so you're taking her side?” Chloe snapped back.

“Chloe!” shouted David, stepping in between the two.

“You got to realise this is the best option for you. I’ve not even begun to explain how stupid your decision was!” 

“Oh, really? Well we would of done fine haven’t you and your little toy soldiers hadn’t come in loud and guns blazing. We could've gotten Mum out without a sound and she wouldn’t be lying on a medical bed!” Chloe screamed back.

But before David could responded, Brooke did the job for him.

“How do you know that Chloe? Severally Imperial Workers were lying around, dead. How long would it have taken for them to notice. Be real, Chloe. David actually helped us. Sure in a loud way, but in a loud way that distracted them from what was actually going on. You see my point?”

Chloe couldn’t say anything. She was stunned by how Brooke could turn on her like this. Max and Kate edged themselves away from the group, away from the conflict. Max knew in her heart that, yes, Brooke might be right but Max also knows Chloe was just doing what she could, that she meant right.

“I can’t believe this…” Chloe managed to mutter.

“I can’t fucking believe this! I can’t believe you’re turning on me for this prick!”

“CHLOE!” David screamed at her.

“No, no, no. I know what your like. You’re all uptight, barking orders at anyone, doing whatever the fuck you like, like you own the goddamn galaxy. You’re just as bad as the Empire.”

“God fucking dammit, Chloe! You should've just stayed in that god damn, diner…”

“Wait? How did you know we were hiding out at Dex’s?”

“Well...Uh, your mother told me, of course. B-But look here, Chloe. You may act like your tough and know everything yourself. But you’re just a goddamn smuggler, just like that Senator said.”

“Wait a second. I did not tell Mum about the Senator…”

David started backing away, his face was shadowed with guilt.

“Well...I…”

David ran out of excuses. W2 spoke up.

“Uh...Chloe….Look. I was going to tell you but months back I noticed a tracking device on the ship, it was also able to record all sounds within a miles radius. I-I knew it wasn’t from Jabba or anyone but…”

W2 shriveled up, as he saw the raging fury and fire in Chloe’s eye. Her head snapped from W2 to David.

“You were tracking us?” She asked coldly.

“Chloe, look…” David tried to explain.

“WERE YOU OR WERE YOU NOT TRACKING US?!?”

“I WAS! Alright! I was. But only for your protection-”

“My protection?!? What about my fucking privacy?!? And you could listen to us?!? I’m an adult, capable against any bounty hunter or Stormtrooper but you still had to fucking spy on me?!”

But Chloe wasn’t done ranting, she turned to W2 to rain down her rage onto him.

“And you. You knew this for months and didn’t think to tell me once?!?”

“I was going to! I just felt you were better of not knowing.” W2 tried to defend himself.

“Are you seriously?!?”

“Leave him alone!” Brooke swooped in to defend W2.

“Oh great...Oh fucking great. This is bullshit! Fuck everyone!” Chloe yelled as she stormed out of the room.

As Chloe left, tension immediately cooled down but Max didn’t want to stay. Chloe was angry but rightfully so...How could David claim he cared for her but watched her every move. Leave her hardly any privacy. That ship is like a second home to Chloe and now it’s her only home. And now Chloe has left the group all on her own, blinded in her own rage. Max knew she was safer here, Max knew they had everything they needed and that they’d be safe but what’s the point? What’s the point in her being safe if she has to live in constant fear on what will happen to her best friend...Max goes to leave too.

“Where you think you’re going, Max?” David barked at her.

“I’m sorry, David. But I can’t leave Chloe on her own.” Max said.

“Fine...I see where your allegiances lie…” Brooke spitefully says.

“I guess I’ll see you at another time then, Max…” said W2, more upset over Max’s departure.

“Caulfield, do not leave this facility. That is an order!” David barked.

But Max kept walking away.

“Caulfield! Caulfield! Get back here, right now!”

Max quickly ran to the hangar where the Arcadian Butterfly was. She saw the doors still open. She ran in and went up to the cockpit where Chloe is.

“What are you doing here? You aren’t here to convince me to change my mind?” said Chloe.

“No, look Chloe...It doesn’t matter what I think. I’m never leaving you…”

At this point Chloe started to wonder if the force had the power to make herself smile even in her shittiest times. She wrapped her arm around Max as Max sat in the co-pilot’s seat.

“C’mon, I don’t want to stay here a minute longer. In the space of a month I’ve lost my co-pilot, my scout, my engineer and my hacker. I’m going to need more members for my crew.” said Chloe.

But just as they were about to leave, someone else boards the ship. Max looks down to see climbing into the cockpit, Kate.

“Kate. Look, you don’t have to give up all this safety and protection for me.” Max said, trying to think the best for her friend.

“And just let a potential Jedi go? Max, I’m not going to give up all we had and will work for nothing. Besides, I do feel pretty safe around you and Chloe.” said Kate.

“Heh, thanks for the compliment, Kate” Chloe responds.

“Well...I suppose I can’t stop you. Come on, Captain, where to next?” said Max. 

The Arcadian Butterfly rises from the ground, flies out of the hangar and launches itself into space to it’s next destination.


	12. Far From Home

After leaving the rebel base on Polis Massa they headed to their next planet to take refuge on: Jakku. Like Tatooine, the planet was covered in sand. But while Tatooine had mountains, farms, towns, the planet seem extremely bare. Max was sat on the edge of the side door on the Arcadian Butterfly, looking out to the miles upon miles of sand. That's all it was. Miles of sand, some piled into hills but it was all just sand burning under the scorching hot sun. Max was eating some of the food Chloe took from Dex’s diner. Kate was continuing her meditation whilst Chloe was rummaging through the ship’s mechanisms.

A panel of the front of the ship was open as Chloe looked inside through all the wires and machinery, looking for the tracking device David planted in it. 

“Ah-ha!” Chloe cheered.

Max got up to see what Chloe had done. In Chloe’s hand was a tiny device, the tracker. She looked at it with an devilish grin.

“So…” Chloe said, speaking to the tracker.

“Are you still listening now, David? Well, I hope you enjoy the sound of sand.” 

Chloe threw the tracker far out into the sand. For extra measure, she pulled out her blaster at fired in the direction it landed. 

“And that's the end of that saga.”

She went inside the ship, taking off her vest and goggles after being out in the sun so long. 

“You think living on a desert planet for so long you’d be use to the sun by now?” Max said to Chloe.

“Yeah but you know, Suns can be a bitch.” she replied.

Chloe grab a canister of water and takes a swig, she offers Max some and she takes it.

“What now?” ask Max.

“I don't know...I guess we keep moving…” Chloe replies.

“Forever?”

“Maybe...I don't think the Empire is going to stop chasing after us.”

“Never say never. Maybe only Jefferson cares about us.” 

“So you’re saying we should take Jefferson out and this will be all over?”

“I don’t think it’s as simple as that, Chloe…”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t fucking know anymore…”

Chloe pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, taking a smoke.

“Saying this whole shit is making me stress it putting it lightly…” Chloe says.

“I know...This place reminds me of home so much...It wasn’t much but it was what we had. It’s all I ever knew. Before all the shit blew up I didn’t even leave the planet.” Max replies.

“Yeah...I get where you’re coming from. But hey, maybe we can make some good out of a bad situation. There’s plenty of planets I could take you to, show you the galaxy. Places that are not sandy shitholes.”

“I’d like that. Just be nice if we could enjoy them probably without the Empire being on our asses.”

“They can’t be on our ass all the time. We just gotta make the most out of whatever breathing room we get.”

Once Chloe finishes her cigarette she throws it out to the sand. Kate finishes meditating and approaches Max.

“Ready for some more training?” she ask Max.

“Definitely. It’s about time we actually started this without interruption.”

“Very well. Uh, Chloe, do you have to have any spare polls or staffs around?”

“Uh...Bit of a specific thing to ask but hang on.” Chloe answers.

She goes into the ship and pulls a piece of railing that’s attached to ship from the inside above the door.

“We’ve never used this so here you go.” 

Chloe hands Kate the railing. She measures it against her staff, it’s about the same height. She hands Max her staff.

“If you are to be a Jedi then you need to learn how to fight like one. How to wield a lightsaber that is.” she instructs. 

Max and Kate train outside the ship. Chloe watches, sitting on the edge of the ship door. Kate draws a circle around them in the sand.

“Because of the rough area we use to live in I had to learn to defend myself with this staff. I based the way I fought off the instructions in my book. It’s not completely accurate but it’s close enough.” Kate explains.

Max simply nods in response.

“First thing I’m going to teach you is how to attack. It’s pretty simple really, just swing it like this.”

Kate sharply swings her staff around, mere inches from Max. The air that past Max as Kate swung her staff was enough for Max to have an idea on how much pain a swing that could case. Max goes to replicate what Kate does. She swings her staff around. She does it at the fast pace which Kate did making the swing sharp but it also made her loose balance slightly as the staff hits the sand below instead of the potential attacker in front of her. 

“Good first try. You got the momentum right but you need to keep your balance in check. Try again.”

Max repeats what she just did, this time trying to keep her balance. Whilst the second attempt is not perfect she keeps her balance still and manages to hit the air, not the sand.

“Woo! Way to go, Max!” Chloe cheers as she watches on.

Max blushes but quickly pulls herself together.

“Not a bad second attempt! Let’s try something different. Let’s try blocking.” said Kate.

“Okay.” Max respondes.

“Max, try to attack me.”

Max is hesitant.

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Don’t worry. Trust me.”

Max performs her attack move on Kate but Kate swiftly brings her staff in front of Max’s as they clash together.

“See! Now I’m going to try and do the same with you. Just be ready.”

Max nods and braces herself. Kate takes a swing at Max and tries to block the attack but she’s a few mere moments late. The full swing and power of Kate’s staff landed onto Max’s arm with a hard smack that knocked her onto the floor. Kate gasped as Chloe screamed.

“SHIT! MAX!” she screams.

Chloe sprints towards her as Max getself back up, rubbing her arm. 

“Oh, Max! I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to hit you that hard…” Kate says distraughtly.

“Max! Are you okay?!?” Chloe adds.

“Yeah...Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just stings a bit.” Max calmly responses. 

“It’s not bleeding or anything?” Kate asked concernedly.

“No, honestly. It’s probably going to leave a bruise at worst.”

“Oh thank god” said Chloe as she wraps Max into a hug.

“Woah there, Chloe, you’re acting like Kate actually stabbed me or hit with some sort of lightsaber.” said Max.

“I know but...Y’know. I’m allowed to be worried and concerned for my best friend.”

“And I truly appreciate it.”

Eventually Chloe let go of Max and let her carry on with her training. Max got up and readied herself.

“Again, I’m so sorry, Max…” Kate once again apologised.

“It’s fine, Kate. At least you know how to use a staff properly.” said Max.

“We can take a break if you like?” 

“No, it’s fine. I want to carry on with this. Let’s keep going!”

As so they did. They trained all day till the sun was down. Kate was more careful when she trained Max but over the day Max was starting to get the hang of it. She was able to attack and block with a staff. Though this is only a small baby step down the long and winding road which is her training. When the sun was down, everyone retreated into the ship. The planet of sand which was once a scorching hot plain has now become dark and cold. The ship doors were shut tight and the ship’s engines stayed on to keep them warm. 

Chloe opened up one of the compartments in the floor of the ship to find a pair of blankets.

“There’d be a lot of times where me and the rest would have to be doing a heist that would last days. That’s why I’d keep blankets in the ship for us to sleep in.” Chloe explains.

She holds up the two blankets. She looks at the blankets and looks at the people on board. Two blankets for three people…

“Huh. I swore I had more on board…” said Chloe.

“I’ll share with you, Chloe” Max jumps into say.

“Okay, that settles that.”

Chloe throws one blanket to Kate and brings the other to Max. Max gets changed out of her robes that she’s had on for the past few days since they started running. 

“Ugh...I can’t believe I’ve not got changed since we started running…” Max exclaims.

“Don’t worry, I got a share change of clothes around here somewhere. Plus we can always get more on whilst we’re planet jumping.” said Chloe.

“Thanks. It’s not till you leave home forever that you release how many things like fresh clothes you take for granted.”

“Yeah...But don’t worry. Soon you’ll adapt into the lifestyle of criminal like me. Taking whatever you like and hoping for the best.”

“Doesn’t sound like a lifestyle I had in mind.”

“You’ll grow to love it.”

Chloe changed out of clothes till she was just wearing her shirt and underwear. The two girls laid down onto the floor as Chloe brought the mattress across them. Chloe switched off her glow rod. 

“Night, Kate!” Max called out to the otherside of the ship.

“Yeah, night, Kate!” Chloe added.

“Goodnight.” Kate responded. 

Max and Chloe lied on the cold, metallic floor next to each other. Max looked to Chloe.

“I don’t want to complain but this isn’t the most comfortable thing I’ve lied down on.” Max whispers to Chloe.

“Yeah, I know. I only got used to it with the amount of smuggling I did.” Chloe whispers back.

“Try lying your head on me. That’s going to be more comfortable.” Chloe adds.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, c’mon, I’ll be your pillow tonight.”

Max lifts head up and rest it onto Chloe.

“Comfy for ya?” Chloe ask.

“Yeah...This is nice.” Max replies as she drifts into a deep sleep. 

The ship of people drift to sleep, one by one, under the dark and cold yet sparkling and starry night.


	13. A Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay and if this chapter seems shorter than usual but I've been rather busy lately but I aim to post at least one chapter every month and here it is! I hope you all enjoy. One a side note: wasn't Before the Storm pretty damn fucking great?

Max begins to wake up from a hard night’s sleep. All this running and escaping and fighting certainly drains a person. But as Max wakes up, she notices something odd. The ground...it’s rough. Not smooth and hard as it was last night. She slowly opens her eyes to find she’s outside, still on Jakku. She gets up from the ground of sand and looks away. Nothing but miles of desert...But where’s Chloe? Where’s Kate? Where’s the Butterfly? She looks around frantically; scared and panicked. They didn’t leave her did they? No, they couldn’t but...Where are they? Where is Max? How did she even get her.

“CHLOE! KATE! ANYBODY?!?” Max screams desperate for a responde. 

But nothing is heard except the gushing of the wind. Tears start to well up in her eyes. She’s lost and alone...Nobody for miles with no clue what’s happened to her. But she looks up to the distance and sees something. She can’t make out what. She squints to look closer. It’s just more sand...No, it’s a whole wall of it, a whole wave. It’s...a sandstorm; heading right for her.

Max begins to panic and starts running as the storm chases after her. She keeps running and running, refusing to stop. Sweating as her heart pounds hard in exhaustion but also fear. But it’s no use. The more she runs the closer the storm get’s until eventually...It engulfs her. 

She closes her eyes and guards herself with her hands in a useless attempt to block the storm from her but as she slowly opens her eyes she sees. She’s in the heart of the storm. As sand flies past her at the speed of light, covering anything that’s around her in a monsterous wall of sand. But then she realises, the sand is moving around her. In the middle of this ruthless and furious storm is a circle where Max stands that the sand moves around. A scared Max starts to become confused and puzzled. Could it be the force that’s doing this? Is she using the force to protect herself? It doesn’t feel like but then suddenly, something strange happens. 

Sands comes towards her and begins to model itself. Grains of sand combine together to slowly take the form of something. It starts to look like...a person. As it forms more, more detail is applied and begins to take the shape of someone Max knew.

“Rachel?” Max ask confused. 

The sand takes the form of a girl about Max’s height with long hair, wearing a jacket and trousers with a belt that holds various tools but most notable, a ear ring of a feather in her right ear. The Rachel that the sand had formed stares at Max blankly. A cold shiver goes down Max’s spine, this thing that the sand had created looks so much like Rachel it’s uncanny as the Rachel stares at Max, expressionless. Suddenly, the sand Rachel springs to life and slowly moves towards Max, rigidly. Max steps back until she backs into the storm outside of her circle.

The sand Rachel reaches out to Max, offering her hand. Max, whilst hesitant takes the Sand Rachel’s hand. Perhaps this thing that resembles the girl Max once knew would have answers to what’s going on. But as Max takes Rachel’s hand, she’s dragged down to the sand below. Max begins to scream as Rachel pulls her under the surface. 

But once they pass through the surface they’re somewhere else. Max double takes. They’re on a beach. This whole place looks completely different to Jakku...She looks around, scared and confused. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Max whispers to herself confused. 

THUMP!

Max jumps and turns around to find an AT-ST towering behind her. She panics and runs away. 

“SHIT!” she yells. 

She quickly dives undercover, hoping this will protect her from it’s fire. But it doesn’t fire. In fact it didn’t seem to notice her. She gets up as two Stormtroopers walk pass, not taking any notice of her. It was almost like she was invisible...Or it was almost like she wasn’t there at all. Someone approaches her, it’s Rachel. Not a Rachel formed from sand but Rachel herself, clear as day. Her silky blonde hair, her velvet red jacket and grey trousers. The blue feather on her ear ring. 

“Rachel?!? Where are we?!? What are you doing here? Wh- No. How the fuck did I even get here?!? I was on Jakku just a minute ago and then-”

But Rachel silences Max with her finger which she turns to a building on the beach. It looks like some kind of house...It’s a very state of the art and fantasy house that looks out to the beach. She looks and sees an Imperial Shuttle land on the dock above the house. She squints closely to see who’s coming out of it. It’s Jefferson and Prescott. Could this be one of their houses? But why did Rachel bring her here? Every piece of information makes Max more and more confused. She turns to ask Rachael what’s going on but she’s not there anymore. In fact, as she turns she finds Jefferson standing right in front of her. Pointing a blaster directly at her head. Max is in utter shock. Unable to speak, unable to move, unable to do anything. Then...Jefferson fires.

In an instant, Max jumps up from the floor of the Arcadian Butterfly, in cold sweat and gasping for breathe. In an instant, Chloe gets up too and is quick to comfort Max.

“Max?!? What’s wrong?!?” she cries. 

Max turns to see Chloe standing there, her face covered in grief and concern for Max. Max quickly wraps Chloe in her arms and begins crying.

“Chloe...I just had the worst fucking nightmare...You weren’t there and I was alone and…” Max sobs.

Chloe gently hushes and she holds onto Max tight.

“Don’t worry, Max...It was just a dream…” Chloe assures Max.

Kate soon gets up.

“Max, are you okay?!?” she cries out.

Max, begrudgingly, removes her face from Chloe’s warm embrace. Her eyes still watery and she whipes them away. 

“Yeah...Just a bad and really fucking strange dream…” Max explains.

“It was weird...I was completely alone in the middle of the desert and then I was caught in the middle of a sand storm and then the sand turned into Rachel…”

“Wait, Rachel?!?” Chloe interrupts, almost shouting.

“Yeah...She took me to this place. It was some kind of beach with a house that Jefferson and Nathan were at and I don’t know why she took me there and when I turned to ask her she was gone and...Jefferson was there and he...shot me. That’s when I woke up.” Max explains.

Chloe looks at Max confused but understanding on how bad of a dream that must of been for Max. But Kate looks as though she understands this dream too well.

“Max...I think what you just had was a force vision.” Kate explains.

“A force vision?” Max ask.

“Yes. See, someone who is sensitive to the force and can see things. The future or things are happening or just anything. You said you saw a house where Jefferson is?” Kate goes on to ask.

“Yes...It was on a beach but it doesn’t look a planet I know. And there were Imperial Guards everywhere.”

“And Rachel took you there?”

“Yes.”

“Max...I think Rachel was showing you where she was.”

“Wait, really?” 

Chloe immediately jumps in. If this has something to do with Rachel then she’ll want to know all about it.

“Kate, are you positive this was a force dream?!?” Chloe ask desperately.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure but I’m very positive it is and I’m very positive that Rachel was trying to show Max where she is.” said Kate.

“Then we gotta go now.” 

Chloe immediately climbs into the cockpit as Max follows. Chloe starts punching in coordinates.

“Chloe, wait a second. I don’t even know what planet that was…” said Max.  
“Don’t worry, I’m putting in coordinates for every planet that has a beach in the galaxy. Shouldn’t be too many, right?” answers Chloe.

“But Chloe, we barely escaped an Imperial Base and know you want to start invading Admiral’s homes?!?”

“Look. If Rachel is trapped in Jefferson’s house for some reason then I want to get her out. The fact it’s his of all houses is just...I don’t want to leave her with those freaks, okay?!?”

“I know, Chloe, and I understand...Just...Let’s take some time, okay. I know you want to save Rachel and we all do, of course. I just don’t want to rush into things and fuck them up...I’m with you, Chloe, because I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt or...or...worse. I’m just asking we try and think about it.”

Chloe sighs and puts her head in her hands.

“You’re right...I could fuck this up...Like I normally do…” Chloe says defeated.

“No, Chloe. You won’t because I believe in you.” Max explains.

Max grabs and takes Chloe’s hand. 

“We’ll find Rachel. Together.”

Chloe let’s out another sigh but a more confident one. She looks at Max caressing her hand and holds on it tight. If there was any moment Chloe wish she could stand in it’d probably be this on. Max and Chloe holding onto their hands like this just felt...right to both of them. But Chloe begrudgingly pulls away and starts up the ship. They have a mission to go on.


	14. The Search For Rachel Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Really sorry I've not updated this in a while but I've very busy! Both personally and in terms of working on other projects but here is the next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait.

The Arcadian Butterfly came out of hyperspeed towards a planet blue and green. The Arcadian Butterfly flies down through its atmosphere. Max and Chloe sit in the pilot seats of the Butterfly with Kate standing between them.

“I’ve put in coordinates for every planet that matches your descriptions from your dream...vision...thingy. Let’s hope this is the right one.” says Chloe.

“What if it isn’t?” Max ask.

“Then we got several more planets to check...We’ll search every corner of the galaxy if we have to…”

The Butterfly passes through the atmosphere to a planet full of green tree’s and sparklingly lakes of water. The Butterfly flew across it, keeping an eye for Rachel or anything that looked like what Max described. Chloe keeps herself fixated, staring out to the planet hoping to find anything that matched Max’s vision but...nothing. She groaned to herself and almost slams the dashboard until she looks to her right to see Max and Kate looking out at the planet in amazement.

“I...I’ve never seen this much water in my whole life…” says Max in utter amazement.

Chloe reminded herself, that Max and Kate never left Tatooine and that beautiful planets like this are...something she takes for granted. 

“The trees and the plants and...just how green everything is.” Kate adds with her amazement.

“It’s so...beautiful.” says Max.

“Come on. We still need to find Rachel. Does any of this look familiar to your dream, Max?” Chloe ask.

“Uh...No? I don’t think so. I can’t remember so clearly but...No...This isn’t it…” Max answers, disappointed.

Chloe sighs.  
“Okay. Let’s try the next planet.” 

The Arcadian Butterfly went in and out of hyperspace across the galaxy, like a ball in a pinball machine. They searched a number of planets hoping it’d be where Rachel is but...Nothing. Still nothing. The neverending planet search began to take a toll on the three girls, making them weary, tired and irritated…

“God fucking dammit…” Chloe muttered after a failed search. 

“What now?” Kate asked wearily.

“I don’t know...There’s still so many planets to check…”

“Chloe...I know this means alot to you but...we’re tired...We’ve been searching for dog knows how long…” Max confessed.

Chloe turned to rebuttal but notices how tired they all are and begrudgingly holds back.

“One more planet. Let’s just check one more planet.” Chloe adds.

Max, whilst tired, understoods Chloe’s desire to find Rachel again and so she agreed to search one more. The Butterfly approaches one last planet. The planet is blue and green like most of the others but something is wrong with it. The surface looks...wrong. It looked as though this once was a very beautiful planet has become deformed and ruined…But around it was a graveyard of ships. Bits and pieces of Rebel and Imperial ships floating through the empty space. A ring like space station floated above the 

“Oh, wow...What happened here?” Kate asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to look.” Chloe replied.

“We should be cautious. This planet seems...dangerous…”

As the Butterfly descends down towards the planet, the three of them see at first hand the destruction that took place. The dead and burnt ships fly past them aimlessly, hauntingly. 

They descend through the planet’s atmosphere and pay witness to what was below. A derelict wasteland. The entire surface is burnt over, destroyed, uninabital. The three look down onto the planet, all of whom were shocked. Chloe looked around, confused. What could of done this?

“What the fuck happened here…” said Chloe.

“I-I don’t but...I don’t like it…” added Kate.

“I think the Death Star did this…This is...This is Scarif…” confirmed Max.

“Wait? How can you tell?” Chloe asked.

“I can...feel it...The destruction that took place...All the lives lost...I can feel them...Hear them…”

Tears started running down Max’s face which Chloe wiped away. Chloe looks at Kate who sadly confirmed what she’s thinking. The force...The force is making her feel all the destruction and loss that happened here…Chloe embraces Max into a hug of comfort, sympathising with her pain even though she can’t even begin to truly know how she felt...To have a thousand voices haunting her mind of all the death that happened here. But Max breaks away from the hug.

“I’m fine…” said Max.

“Max?” replied Chloe.

“I’m fine. I promise…”

“Come on...Let’s get out of here.”

Chloe took the ship away from this ghastly planet, flying past the debris floating above the planet. She was already hated the Empire but seeing the aftermath of a battle they had with the rebellion gave her no comforting feelings. In fact...It made her more afraid.

Max tried to calm down after the onslaught of voices haunting her head. She felt calm but she was shaking. Kate sits next to her, placing a hand on her knee. 

“Sometimes the force can connect you to anyone in the galaxy...Even those who are dead…” Kate explained.

“I can’t stop hearing their voice. Their cries of pain, their suffering, their…” Max struggled to say another word.

Kate wrapped her arm around Max.

“I know...or at least I understand...You just gotta block these thoughts from your mind. Breathe...Just breathe.”

And that’s what Max did. She closes her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. Slowly clearing her mind, thought by thought. Chloe looked behind her to see Max concentrating, trying to clear her mind with Kate’s support. But it seems like trying to clear her mind by herself isn’t working as well as they hoped. 

“So...I got a good idea of where we’ll camp out tonight” said Chloe trying to distract Max from her thoughts. 

It kinda worked. 

“Where we going?” Max asked. 

But Chloe said nothing, just gave Max a grin they blasted into hyperspace. Soon enough, they arrived to their location. It was the forrest planet from earlier, the one with the lake. Max and Kate went up to the window.

“Here?” Max asked.

“Yep. You both seemed to like the look of this place and I thought we could camp out here. Fuck knows we need something nice.” said Chloe.

Chloe landed the butterfly next to the lake and everyone got out, taking in a massive deep breath of fresh air after being stuck in the ship for most of the day. Chloe stretched herself out, the relief she felt after being stuck in the pilot’s chair for most of the day was nothing short of bliss. Max and Kate take time to admire this beautiful planet. The soil and fresh grass beneath their feet, the smell of old wood from the trees and the sound of water from the lake splashing along was all too new and wonderful for them that despite all that they were going through, they couldn’t help but have big smiles on their faces. 

“This is...I don’t think I could come up with words to describe how I’m feeling right now!” said Max as she ran across the land towards Chloe who was sitting by the lake.

“Woah there! At the speed you’re going to kick me into the lake. Unless that’s your devilish plan this whole time. Get me, a innocent, minding her own business woman and get me all wet in that lake.” Chloe playfully teased.

“Oh stop it!” Max giggled, giving Chloe a light kick. 

Max stares into the lake, watching the water move along with grace. She put her hand in the water, feeling it flow through her fingers like a massive herd of Womprats running through the alleys of Tatooine but of course a lot more elegant. Kate walked up to the two girls. 

“Hey, you two wouldn’t mind if I looked at the forest? It’s just so pretty and who knows what wildlife could be there!” asked Kate enthusiastically. 

“Sure. Just don’t go too far and for the love of everything just be careful. Don’t approach anything that looks dangerous...or cute...just keep your distance of everything.” said Chloe.

“Of course! I’ll take my staff with me. Coming Max?”

Max suddenly snapped out of the trance that the lake has put her in. 

“Oh. Sorry. I think I’ll stay here.” said Max.

“That’s okay. Won’t be long!” said Kate as she walked away. 

Max turns her attention back to the water.

“Wow, you really love that water. What would you rather marry, this dumb lake or your best friend, aka, me.” Chloe snarked. 

“Are you trying to propose to me?” Max asked.

“Well you never know.” said Chloe giving Max a playful wink.

“You dork.” replied Max, giving Chloe a light punch on the arm.

“I’ve just never seen anything like this...It’s amazing.”

“You think that’s amazing looking at it, you should try swimming in it.”

Max perked up.

“You’re suggesting we-”

“Why the fuck not? Come on. We’ve through way too much shit for a lifetime in a week and I think we deserve to have some mindless fun.”

“But...I don’t know how to swim?”

“Don’t know. You’ll get a feel for it. Besides, if you start drowning I’ll be there to save you.”

“Or you could just use the force” Chloe grumbled under her breath.

“If I could, I would use the force to push you into that lake right now.” Max retorted. 

“Least let me take my clothes off. These are the only pair I own and I do not want to be running from these fascist dicks in wet ass clothes.”

“Alright. Let me change in the ship.”

“Come on, dude, it’s not like anyone else is here. Just get changed here.”

“Uh...I don’t know…”

“Well, suit yourself.”

Chloe began to take off her clothes. All Max does is sigh and began to do the same. As they both changed out of their clothes, Chloe goes to look at Max but accidentally catches her still changing and quickly turns away, blushing. Soon they're just in their underwear. Chloe looked at Max, trying not to blush as Max does the same. 

“So...You want to get in first?” Chloe asked.

“Uh...I don’t know. I want to, I’m excited but I’m also pretty nervous…” Max answered.  
“Come on, Max. You just gotta do it.”

“But...Like how?”

“Like this.”

Chloe took a few steps back before sprinting towards the lake and cannon balling straight into it. With a explosive splash and a huge tidal wave of water emerging from the water, Max see’s Chloe happily swimming in the lake.

“Come on! The water’s fine!” Chloe shouts encouragingly to her.

Apprehensive at first, Max shrugged, took a few steps back and does the same. As she lands in the water, she began to briefly panic. It was weird, confusing and scary but soon Chloe eased her. 

“Just don’t worry about it. Just kick your feet, spread your arms out and then you got it.” Chloe explained.

Max does so and soon she got the hang of it. She starts giggling like a child. She can’t believe it, she’s actually swimming in actual water. In all her life, at every boring hour spent in that boring Cantina she never imagine she would get to explore the galaxy like this. Chloe can’t help but smile with endearment at Max’s joy. 

“See. I guess being hunted by the most powerful force in the galaxy does have its benefits.” Chloe remarked.

Max just couldn’t stop laugh in pure joy. At this very moment, both girls had forgotten all their troubles. They forgot about the Empire, they forgot about Jefferson, they forgot about Prescott, they forgot about their fear for Rachel’s well being. For once, everything was fine.

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Chloe said endearingly.

“I just never thought I’d get to do this. This is just great!” Max cried out.

But then, Max sighed.

“I just wish we could be here forever…”  
Chloe’s smile fades as she swam over to Max.

“Yeah...Maybe we will. Maybe all this shit will blow over and we could live here.” Chloe proposed.

“Yeah...That’d be great. All of us. Together...Hopefully...But at least I can live with the thought we’d always be together.” Max added.

“You think so?”

“Of course. Come on, Chloe. I could of joined David and been somewhat safe but I chose to be with you.”

“Doesn’t really sound like it was worth it…”

“It was, Chloe! You’re worth more than anything in this whole Galaxy. Even more than the force. I would give that away as long as I could be with you forever…”

Max grabbed onto Chloe’s hand and they both looked at each other. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Max had known Chloe for pretty much all her life and she had always considered Chloe her best friend but that doesn’t seem right...Saying Chloe is her best friend. She feels like there’s more to it...Something...Special...The two girls started coming closer together, the space between them decreasing rapidly. They’re so close that they could feel each other’s breath against their skin. They got closer…

SNAP!

The girls look over to the ship. They thought they heard a twig snap.

“Kate?” Max calls out.

But there’s no answer. The silence sent a sense of fear and dread down their spines. Had Jefferson found them? Had someone else from the Empire found them? Could it be Prescott? Could it be some creature in the woods? The two quickly get out of the lake. Chloe quickly goes to the pile of dry clothes next to the lake, putting on her trousers and shirt before picking up her blaster. Max wrapped her robes around her as the two approached the ship with extreme caution.

Each step they took towards the Butterfly was met with a increase in fear. They couldn’t even begin to imagine what could of made their noise. Maybe they’re overreacting? Maybe not? They made it to the ship and looked around to see...nothing? Nothing seemed to be there but neither of them let their guard down. They started going around the ship towards the right. They made it to the back when out of nowhere, a massive beast jumps in front of them.

RAWR!

It’s mighty rawr causing Chloe to fall back onto the floor, letting go of her blaster in the process. Max is quivering in fear of what this beast was. It was covered head to toe in fur and then Max realised...It’s a Wookie. It continues roaring ferociously, stunning both the girls.

“POMPIDOU!” a voice yelled at it.

Max and Chloe quickly snapped their heads towards the direction of the yelling. They knew that voice. A man walked over next to the Wookie. He was tall with rugged and messy blonde hair and a very untidy goatee. He was dressed in a black jacket, grey trousers and boots, clutching onto a Stormtrooper blaster. It was the same stranger from the village. 

“F-Frank?!?” Chloe yelled out.

“Well...Looks like we both a bit of catching up to do.” said Frank with a stern and furious look.


	15. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, boy, this was a long and tough one to make. But I hope you all enjoy it! However, a quick content warning, slight spoiler so feel free to either read or skip this warning, whatever you're more comfortable with. But yeah content warning for a small scene featuring some torture. I wouldn't say it's pretty gruesome or gory or even that detailed but I can imagine it would make some people very comfortable I just felt better giving those people a heads up. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Right. So we all got the plan?” asked Chloe.

Six months ago, Chloe and her old crew were on a mission for Jabba.

“I do and I don’t like one bit of it…” commented Brooke.

Inside the Arcadian Butterfly is Chloe’s old crew gathered round her. Brooke, W2, Frank and of course Rachel Amber, looking the same to how she did in Max’s vision.

“Yeah. This whole situation is stupid and is going to get us killed.” added Frank.

“Come on, guys, it’s not like we’ve got any other option” Rachel intervened in Chloe’s defense.

“I don’t want to do this either but Jabba wants those weapons and if we have to break into this storage facility to get them then we have to. If not then he’s going to stick bounty hunters on all our asses.” Chloe explained.

“Well, I say we should go along with the plan.” W2 interjected.

“Thank you, W2.”

“Looking over the statistics, we got a 8.1% chance of succeeding this mission but if we refuse then we got a 87.4% chance of getting killed by Jabba’s bounty hunters.”

“Thank you, W2…”

Chloe sighed and shook her head.

“Okay...Let’s go over this one more.” said Chloe.

“The Empire’s dropped off some of their new experimental weaponry here to soon to be transported elsewhere. Said, weaponry is what Jabba wants from us.”

Chloe paused to make sure everyone was on track. They were.

“Here’s what we do. There’s an emergency exit to the left of the building but it can only be unlocked from the inside. Rachel’s going to need to use her natural acting abilities to distract the Stormtroopers out front whilst W2 and Brooke sneak in. Once they’re in, me and Frank will make our way inside along with Rachel unless the guard’s let her in, depends on how weak they are and how good Rachel is with her always fabulous acting.”

Rachel smirks, giving Chloe a light punch on the shoulder.

“Anyway, W2, you hack your way through the building till we get to the fault. From what I know of the vault it’s pretty much unhackable, even for you W2. So, me and Frank are going to set up these explosives to blow the door open. W2, you need to make a big distraction and to also disable any security alarms. Once the vault is open, we take what we need and get the fuck out of there. Everyone got it.”

Everybody nodded in agreement, it’s pretty clear that a majority of the crew didn’t like this idea but like Chloe said, they’ve not got much choice. Everyone exited the Butterfly where they’re a block away from the storage building. They’re on Coruscant, evident by the towering skyscrapers and waves of ships whizzing through the air. This is a pretty high-up end of Coruscant, were the majority of the elite live, making Chloe and her crew stand out but they tried their best to blend in. Silently, Chloe looked at all the crew making sure they all had their weapons on hand. Brooke and Frank both have rifles (as Brooke’s canon blaster wasn’t functional at this time) and Chloe and Rachel both have their pistol blasters. Chloe distretly handed them all a communication device. They all walk towards the building but began splitting off into their own separate ways. Frank and Chloe walk off to the left of the building where as Rachel, W2 and Brooke head straight on to the front of the building.

The building was one that reached high into the sky, made in metal and heavily protected. This was a general storage facility for anyone but the Empire ran it and used it for their own deeds, hence the extra and intense security. As Rachel, Brooke and W2 approached the front of the building, Brooke and W2 split away from Rachel, ready to move in once she grabs the guard’s attention. Rachel stops to examine the Stormtroopers, strategizing what tactic to use. Some Stormtroopers are lazy and not caring, they’re the easy targets. All Rachel has to do is act flirtatious with them and she’s got them in her hands. But in this case, these Stormtroopers are going to be hard to crack. She went through her utility belt and pulled out a pack of Wampa blood and tucked it under her shirt to the left of her side. She pulled out a knife from her belt and stabs the blood pack, making it look as though she’s severely bleeding. She threw the knife to the group and pretended to stumble over to the Stormtroopers.

“HELP!” cried Rachel.

“I’VE BEEN ATTACKED.”

There’s five Stormtroopers at the entrance, two of them turn their heads.

“PLEASE HELP! I’M BLEEDING!”

She grabbed all their attention. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching onto where she got “stabbed”. Three of the Stormtroopers approached her.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” one of them asked.

Rachel yelled out a theatrical cry of pain.

“NO! SOME RANDOM GUY JUST WENT UP TO ME AND...ARGH!”  
  
Eventually she got the other two Stormtroopers to go over to her. Creating a clear opening for W2 and Brooke to get into the building. They ran up to the door and W2 immediately begins hacking the lock to open the doors. Rachel notices and continued her act.

“We need to get you to a medical bay. I’ll contact them now.” said one of the Stormtroopers.

Rachel performed another cry of agony to keep their attention on her.

“I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!” she yelled.

“Okay. Let me just…”

One of the Stormtroopers went to inspect the “wound” but Rachel cried out so hard she got teary.

“OW! NO! THAT’S MAKING IT WORSE!”

She opened one eye to see that Brooke and W2 had made their way inside. Now the act needed to stop. Lucky for her, the Stormtrooper attempted to inspect her “wound” again but with that she bolted up, clutching onto the fake wound.

“No...Hang on…”

She let’s out a big sigh.

“I think I’m okay…”

The Stormtroopers looked at each confused.

“Are you sure? We should get you to a medical bay.” insisted one of the Troopers.

But Rachel stood up, still wobbly or pretending to be at least.

“No, no...I think I can manage…” she said as she walked away from the Troopers.

Their confused for a moment soon immediately return to their duties, with W2 having locked the door behind them removing any evidence.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Frank were waiting by the left emergency exit to the building. They both stood there waiting patiently for a signal. Chloe pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Frank looked at her somewhat disgusted.

“Aren’t you a little young to be smoking?” he remarks.

“Fuck off, Frank.” said Chloe, taking a drag from her cigarette.

“Can’t say I blame you. I started smoking when I was a lot younger than you. When I first got into this mess…”

“Yeah. Plus you take worse shit than me. I’ve seen you with your death sticks.”

“Don’t start acting like you don’t dabble in Death Sticks from time to time.”

Chloe couldn’t do anymore than glare at Frank. But soon, Rachel came along.

“How did our amazing little actor do?” Chloe playfully asked.

“Not too bad, had to use the old Wampa blood trick.” Rachel replied.

“Ew. Gross. What about W2 and Brooke?”

“They’re inside. Just need to wait for their signal.”

“Alright.”

The three of them waited in silence.

“So...Got any plans for afterwards?” Chloe asked Rachel.

“Me? I don't know. I guess just hang around?” said Rachel, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, maybe we could do something fun? Like go down to the Cantina or maybe there’s a cool bar around here somewhere.”

“Okay, sure! It’s a date!”

“A date? You mean like a date date?”

Rachel laughed along, not thinking Chloe was serious but before Chloe could of said anymore, a message starting coming through their communications.

“The doors are unlocked, you get inside.” said Brooke over the communications.

Chloe looked at Rachel and Frank who clearly heard the message. They nod in response. Chloe put on a smirk, forgetting about her worries about...certain feelings...for a moment.

“This is where the fun begins.” said Chloe.

They both went through the door and into the building. The interior was made up of a stainless steel, dull grey. They found themselves in a long corridor with blank doors either side each with a camera, presumably to scan the user’s face for security. The three of them crept through the corridors, narrowly avoiding any Imperial Officers or any other Storage Owners.  
“I’ve downloaded their map, the Imperial Vault should be on the bottom floor.” said W2 over the communications.

“We’ll meet you down there.”

The three searched for an elevator.

“Over there!” Rachel whispered, pointing out the elevator at the end of a corridor to their left.

They all quickly but quietly darted towards the elevator, getting inside and closing the doors. Chloe pressed the button to go down but nothing was happening. She looked to see a computer screen requesting a passcode.

“The passcode is O66.” explained W2.

Chloe punched in the passcode as the elevator descended down. Chloe sighed anxiously. Though she’s done this type of job many times, it was still a terribly nerve racking experience. Rachel noticed, giving her a playful bump on the shoulder and giving her a comforting smile. Out of all the group Rachel was the most confident and Chloe couldn’t begin to understand how. Rachel was very brave or at least she never cared much about danger. Sometimes it would be dangerous and bad but other times it worked well for everyone, regardless it was something Chloe admired. Even though Chloe tries to front herself the same way, she always felt more restrained compared to her.

Soon the bottom floor was reached as Chloe, Rachel and Frank stepped out the elevator to find themselves at an Max corridor. They walked down a string of corridors till they eventually find W2 and Brooke waiting outside the vault. This vault was highly protected, a massive blast proof door covered by a force field.

“Well, it took you long enough.” Brooke remarked.

“Dude, this place is like a fucking maze. How the hell did you find this place so quickly?” Chloe asked, puzzled.

“I think you’re forgetting I’ve got a map downloaded inside me of this place.” W2 stated.

Chloe just rolled her eyes.  
“Come on, let’s do this.” said Rachel.

“Right, W2, clear out the building. There’s got to be some sort of evacuation alarm or something.” Chloe instructed.

W2 takes a panel off the wall to find a port he can hack into. He took off his hand and inserted his input drive. A few moments later and an alarm started going off.

“Attention, attention, everybody must evacuate the area immediately. This is not a drill.” said a voice over the intercom.

“Shit. Uh...Guys...There’s some Stormtroopers heading right this way…” W2 informed.

“Fuck, they’re probably instructed to protect this vault no matter what.” Frank pointed out.

“Shit, can you delay them?” Chloe asked.

“I can try. I’ll disable the elevators.” said W2.

After a bit more hacking W2 was able to delay them.

“We got to be quick. They won’t be held off forever.” W2 informed.

“Right, disable this shield.” Chloe instructed.

The shield covering the vault was shut off. Chloe and Frank immediately attached explosives onto the door.

“Alright, W2. Get ready to shut off any intruder alarms…” said Chloe.

“On it!” said W2.

Everyone had their backs right against the wall as Frank detonated the explosives. A small explosion was enough to break the doors open. Inside were various small, white boxes locked up tight. Chloe, Rachel, Frank and Brooke scrambled in their and picked up as much as they could. They managed to get more or less everything. Sweat started pouring down Chloe’s face, her heart was pounding fast. They get out of the vault to quickly make their escape with Rachel and Frank in front.  
“Quickly, W2! We gotta go!” Chloe almost shouted.

“Hang on. I gotta disable the security system.” stated W2.

But things only got hairier as two Stormtroopers started charging towards them.

“Hey! Stop right there!” one of them yelled.

He fired his blaster towards Rachel who quickly dodged out of the way. However, the blaster bolt started heading straight towards W2 who steps back out of the way. It directly hit the control panel that W2 was using and immediately security precautions went off. A red force field created a divide between the group; Chloe, W2 and Brooke on one side of the force field and Rachel and Frank on the other. Panic took over Chloe as she barged towards the force field but it’s no good. They’re completely separated. It took Rachel and Frank a minute to realise as they shot down the two Troopers. But the two look behind and see their separated. Chloe banged hard on the force field hoping for something to happen but nothing does…

“RACHEL!” Chloe screamed.

But Rachel nor Frank could hear her. Rachel stared Chloe as the two are separated, desperately wanting to be together but no luck. But Frank tugged at Rachel’s jacket, drawing her attention to a shadow of Stormtroopers marching towards them. Frank pulled Rachel away as they go to escape the Stormtroopers. Chloe began to shake...Anxiety overrides her as Rachel is taken away from her. She’s paralysed, she can hardly move or even think about anything. But a hard tug on her arm brought her back to reality.

“CHLOE! We gotta go now!” Brooke shouted.

Chloe didn’t want to leave Rachel but eventually both Brooke and W2 pulled her away. When the Stormtrooper hit the control panel, it did a lot of damage to the other force field that would held the three of them in that area. Chloe, Brooke and W2 managed to get through the malfunctioning force field and into an elevator. They were lucky enough to slip away without detection and head back to the Arcadian Butterfly with as much as they could take. Chloe got into the pilot seat waiting...Waiting for Rachel or Frank to show up. They wait five minutes but nothing happened….They wait ten and still nothing...Half an hour later and there’s still no sign of them. Brooke went into the cockpit.

“Come on, Chloe! We gotta get out of here now!” Brooke demanded.

“No…I can’t leave Rachel and Frank behind.” Chloe shouted.

“Chloe, we need to go now...I’m sure they’ll get back to us soon but we got to go.”

Chloe doesn’t want to admit it but Brooke is right. The longer they sit here the quickier the Empire will find them. Grumbling and screaming a few curse words through sheer anger and distress, Chloe flew the ship away…

Months later and back to the present day, Chloe still can’t believe it. As she lied there onto the damp soil with this gigantic wookie and a man who disappeared from her life many months ago. Chloe hated to think it but she never really thought much about Frank...With Rachel gone she was so focused on getting her back. Her friend, her companion, someone she had confusing but still strong thoughts on. Frank was just a guy who ended up getting roped into their crew, especially after he departed from his old crew with Damion and that. But here he was and only one thing was on Chloe’s mind.

A silence grew over the forest, only being broken by a grunt from the Wookie, Pompidou.

“Well...Aren’t you going to say hello or what the fuck or something like that?” Frank asked throwing his arms into the air.

“I...I…” Chloe managed to say.

Chloe looked up to see Max stunned, staring at the two in just as utter belief as she is.

“What the fuck happened? What happened to you two? Where’s Rachel?!?” Chloe cried.

Frank flinched, as though something stinged him, that sting being the mention of Rachel.

“Me? I’m more worried about you. I’ve been hearing rumours that you’ve been going around blowing up Imperial Bases.” said Frank.

“That wasn’t me, that was the Rebels. I was only there to save my Mum.” Chloe responded quite aggressively.

“Yeah, I heard...I’m sorry that happened to you. Joyce was an alright woman. Is she safe?” Frank asked with surprising sincerity.

“Yeah...She’s fine. This dick by the name of Admiral Jefferson wanted to find step-douche for some Rebellion shit he did and used me and my Mum to try and find him. As you can see the rest of our “loyal” crew decided to ditch us to team up with him…” Chloe explained.

“Admiral Jefferson, huh. I know him.”

“Wait, what? Come on, Frank. What the fuck happened back then? Where have you been all these months? And where’s Rachel? Is she...Is she okay?”

Frank let’s out a heavy sigh.

“Right. Let’s start from the beginning...As you know we ended up getting seperated. Me and Rachel tried to find a way out but we got overwhelmed. A shit ton of Stormtroopers got the better of us and arrested us. They took us to their new base...The Death Star…”

Frank remembered the experience. He’s sitting in the back of an Imperial Shuttle, hands behind his back, handcuffed. Sitting opposite him is Rachel, also handcuffed. He looked at hoping she’d say something, she always had something smart or funny to say in dire situations to try and lighten the mood but it seemed that this time she had nothing to say. Instead she looked at the floor, her face drained and expressionless but Frank knew it was all because she was trying to hold in her emotions. Soon they arrived to their destination. Two Stormtroopers escorted them out of the ship and into the enormous hanger area. TIE fighters hung from the ceiling as many Stormtroopers wonder around the area. Both Frank and Rachel are escorted through many corridors. As they’re forced to walk through this dreaded place, filled with Imperial Troopers of every type in this dark and unpleasant place despite it’s clean and up to date state.

Soon, they’re taken into an elevator and up to the detention block. Once they arrive at the top they find a man talking with two of the guards there. It’s an old man, dressed in an Imperial Uniform but despite his age managed to create powerful aura around him. He turns to Rachel and Frank, his old yet immindating face with his silk back, thinning grey hair, gives them a sinister smile.

  
“Grand Moff Tarkin, sir!” one of the Stormtroopers saluted.

“Well...What kind of scum have you brought here this time?” he asked the Troopers.

“We caught them breaking into our vault and stealing from it. There were five of them but three of them got away.” explained the Trooper.

“Did the other three get away with the weapons?” asked Tarkin.

“I’m afraid so.”

Tarkin shook his head and sighed.

“Those weapons will be a great loss to the Empire.” said Tarkin.

As much as Frank wanted to, he resisted the urge to just say “Good” to him.

“But no worries, I’m sure these two will get the information on where they are in no time. I’d like to deal with them myself personally but for now, put them in a cell.” commanded Tarkin.

The two Troopers did so. They went down the corridor and opened up one of the cells and threw Frank in there.

“Wait, what about Rachel?” Frank asked.

“You think we’re going to let you two be roomies? Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her.” said the Trooper before shutting the door on him.

As so Frank sat there, alone.

_“I didn’t see her for hours...I was worried...We’ve been into some shit before but this shit was on a whole new fucking level…”_

Later on, the doors to Frank’s cell opened up. Frank looked to see it was just another Stormtrooper.

“Come on, you’re wanted.” said the Trooper.

It grabbed Frank and forcible escorted him to another room. The room was small and fairly dim. In there was two other Stormtroopers, Rachel and Tarkin. In the middle of the room was a chair with straps on. Frank began to sweat, he wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen but he knew it wouldn’t be good. The Stormtrooper pushed him to the room, taking him towards Rachel whilst restraining him. Tarkin closed the door behind him.

“Right. Let’s make this easy. Where can we find the friends that helped you and in turn our equipment?” asked Tarkin.

Frank and Rachel didn’t say anything out of both a fear of the Empire but mostly out of loyalty to their friends. Tarkin tutted and sighed.

“I guess you don’t want to make this easy.”

Tarkin pull out from behind his back a batton. He activated a button on it and sparks of electricity came shooting out of the tip of it. Frank gulped and clenched himself nervously as he began piecing together what was happened to happen. He looked to see Rachel absolutely sweating and shaking, he’d never seen her this scared before.

Tarkin looked directly into Frank’s eyes.

“You know, I can tell what kind of a man you are. You’re a man who likes to act tough and selfish in front of people. You don’t care for anybody. But we both know that’s not true. Trust me, I’ve dealt with many people like you to know that you really do care. Deep down you do at least. So I know I’m not going to get much out of torturing you. However…”

Tarkin drew his eyes towards Rachel. He didn’t need to say anything as the Stormtrooper dragged her towards the chair in the middle of the room. She tried to resist and scream but it was no good. The Stormtroopers managed to strap her into the chair as she struggled and squirmed to escape. Her eyes were full of tears as Tarkin approached her with the batton. Frank was enraged, sweat rained down his face as his heart viciously beat.

Tarkin activated the batton and jammed it right into Rachel’s stomach. Screams and cries escape her mouth as electricity creates ripples of pain within her. Frank can’t hold it in anymore.

“NO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! STOP YOU FUCKING IMPERIAL SHITHEAD!” he screamed at Tarkin.

But this didn’t stop Tarkin, in fact he further twisted the batton into Rachel making her screams of pain that more aggravating. Clutching and gripping onto the chair tightly. Frank tried to break out of the Stormtrooper’s bond to punch Tarkin right there and then but the other two Stormtroopers held him back. Tarkin stopped for a moment, letting Rachel breath as she inhaled huge gasps of breath. Her face absolutely drenched in tears and sweat. Tarkin’s cold eyes stared right into hers.

“Ready to talk now?” he ask.

But despite Rachel’s pain and fear, she stared right back into Tarkin’s eyes and simply said:

“Fuck. You.”

But all Tarkin does is tut and sarcastically replied:

“Charming.”

Tarkin is about to go in for another round. Rachel clenched onto the chair and shut her eyes tight, embracing herself for the torture. Frank kept trying his best to break out of the Trooper’s bounds but no luck.

But just as Tarkin is about to continue, the door opened up. Everyone immediately turned to see who it was. A man stepped into the room, it was Admiral Jefferson.

“Ah, Tarkin, sir! I was told I would find you here but it seems you’re in the middle of some business.” said Jefferson calmly, as if this horrific scene meant nothing to him.

“Yes. These criminals have stolen from our vault and we’re trying to find out where their friends are until we were interrupted.” Tarkin explained.

“Apologies, sir. Perhaps these reports can wait?”

“They can indeed, Admiral.”

“Okay, understood.”

  
Jefferson is about to leave until he spotted Rachel. Jefferson stares at her admiringly, as if he’s just seen heaven before him.

“My, my...What have we here?” he said as he approached Rachel.

He crouched down to get a closer look at her but she turned her head away from him. But he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him. He starred it, analysing every detail of her in great interest. He smiles creepily at her and went over to Tarkin.

“Sir, if I may. I think I may be able to get the information you need out of this girl. I have my own unique ways of...convincing her to tell all.” Jefferson proposed.

Tarkin took a few seconds to think it over.

“Very well, Admiral. Your services to the Empire have given me trust that you’ll do us well.” said Tarkin.

Tarkin turned to one of the Stormtroopers.

“Take her away with Admiral Jefferson here.” Tarkin commanded.

One of the Troopers compiled and unstrapped Rachel from the chair, taking her away with Jefferson. Tarkin turned to Frank.

“Well then, it seems like we’ll have to get the information out of you.”

Again, without word of command, The Stormtrooper shoved Frank into the chair, strapping him in and performing the same method of torture that Rachel faced on him.

_“And that was it for months. Constant torture for months, all the while I had to worry about what that sick freak was doing with her…I was starting give up on myself. I knew I was going to die in that fucking cell or in that fucking room...Until one day…I heard some shit going down. It seemed like a breakout. I wasn’t hopeful about it but it seemed to have worked but I was still stuck there. Not until later on…”_

Frank laid curled up on the bed in his cell, trying to recover from the torture he just had to go through. He stares at the door blankly, just waiting for the Stormtrooper to come and for the process to repeat again and again as it had done those past few months. But suddenly the whole place started rumbling. Frank thought nothing of it at first but then it occurred again. He jolted up from his bed as it rumbled again, causing his already weak body to fall over. But suddenly the doors shot open, he turned around expecting to see a Stormtrooper but it wasn't one. In fact, it was another Prisoner.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Frank.

“I don't know. I think the Death Star is under attack. Come on! The prisoners are rioting and we got our chance to escape.” the Prisoner explained.

Frank made no hesitation, all he wanted the past few months was to get of there and that was his chance. Frank walked out of his cell to find Prisoners and Stormtroopers fighting each. There's bodies on the floor from both Prisoners and Imperial Troops. Frank's eyes darted around the room frantically trying to find Rachel.

“RACHEL?” he shouted.

No response.

Frank sprinted up and down the corridors. He quickly grabbed a Stormtrooper’s blaster from the ground as defence. He kept shouting “RACHEL”, examining every cell and every corpse to find her but nothing. The Prisoner who let him free followed him.

“Hey! What are you doing? We gotta get out of here!” The Prisoner asked.

Frank turned to the Prisoner, his eyes were filled with a mix of rage and desperation.

“Have you seen a short, blonde haired woman around here? With a blue feather earring?” Frank asked the Prisoner, anxiously and frustratedly.

“N-No. I don’t think so.” answered the Prison.

Frank ran down the corridor to the entrance of the detention block. He went onto the computer and immediately began searching for Rachel’s cell...But nothing came up.

“What the fuck?” Frank muttered.

He searched further into her profile. It doesn’t say she’s dead but it doesn’t say where she is. Frank grumbled and muttered curses before leaving the Detention Block itself, cramming into the elevator with several other prisoners.

The elevator took them down into one of the main Death Star corridors. As the doors opened, Prisoners immediately began rushing out of the elevator and started to attack any Imperial Worker they could. They were all unsuccessful but Frank stayed in background as he snuck past all the fighting. He made it to the hangar into the middle of a frantic speed. TIE Fighter Pilots by the tens scrabble into their TIE Fighters before immediately blasting out of the Death Star. Frank observed in the dark as the Death Star rumbled again. They were definitely under attack. Frank took his chance and stealthily made his way to the nearest TIE Fighter. A pilot was just climbing into the ship as Frank knocked him out and climbed into it. Without a pause for thought, Frank took his new ship and flew as far away from the Death Star as possible. Luckily he did as a few moments later, the entire space station exploded in a grand display of fire before quickly burning out. Frank narrowly managed to get through all the debris.

_“Not long after that, I found my way to a planet where I met Pompidou. It’s also where I heard about your little antics. To be honest I thought I would have a harder time finding you but I saw the ship flying about and I followed you here.”_

As Frank finished his story, all Chloe could of done was stare at him, jaw dropped. Her eyes in shock and dismay as everything slowly sinks in. Max is in a similar state getting teary eyed as looked at Frank, hunched over and tired. It made a lot of sense after hearing what he been through. Chloe slowly but steadily got herself off the ground, resting on the Arcadian Butterfly for support.

“Fuck...I mean...Shit...I-I just...I don’t know what to say, Frank…” said Chloe.

“Say nothing. Trust me, I’d prefer if you didn’t say anything.” Frank responded.

“So you have no idea where she is?”

“As slim of a chance it may be, I was hoping you would have the answer to that…”

“We might do.” Max butted in.

Frank immediately darted his eyes towards her, giving her an intimidating stare.

“What are you trying to say here? Seems a bit out of character for the quiet girl to have something to say.” Frank growled at her.

“We might know where Rachel is. We don’t know exactly where but-”

“What do you mean you _might_ know where Rachel is?!? Are you trying to hide something from me?!?”

Pompidou roared in defense.

“Cut the shit, Frank. She’s telling the truth.” said Chloe to Max’s defense.

“Truth? I don’t even know in what in hell the truth is?!?” Frank retorted.

“I-I saw a vision…” Max began to explain.

“I saw a vision through the force. It was Rachel, she was showing me where she was.”

Frank scoffed in response.

“Real cute. But this isn’t some fucking game.” Frank spat back.

“She’s telling the truth, Frank!” said Chloe, getting right in Frank’s face.

“Aw, come on, Chloe. Don’t tell me you’ve grown so stupid to start believing in all this religious bullshit?”

But before Chloe could say another word, another snap of a branch could be heard. Max see’s who it is, it’s Kate returning from the woods. Frank’s eyes widened, believing it to be the Empire who followed him. Frank span around with his blaster, pointing it directly at Kate.

“NO!” cried Max.

In fear that Frank would fire, Max pulled out her hand towards Frank and before anyone had time to react, Frank was flung through the air. He flew backwards, landing onto the ground hard. Pompidou let out a confused roar. Kate looked on looking worried but also slightly amazed. Chloe gasped, covering her mouth. And Max watched on, still in her position but shaking. Frank slowly got up from the ground, trembling as he did. He turned to Max as her heart sank. Expecting Frank to have a murderous and aggressive look on his face, he instead had a look of confusing but also amazement. .

“What was this vision again?” Frank asked Max.

“I-It was...She took me to this house on a beach, surrounded by Imperial Stormtroopers and...and...Admiral Jefferson was there…” Max explained.

Pompidou began making a series of roars and grunts. Everyone isn’t sure on what to make of it except for Frank who can just about understand him.

“He’s saying...He’s saying that might be...Kashyyyk?” Frank translated.

“Kashyyyk?” Chloe echoed.

“Kashyyyk...That’s the home planet of the Wookies.” Kate explained.

With nothing stopping her, Chloe ran to the ship.

“COME ON! THAT’S GOTTA BE WHERE RACHEL IS!” she cried.

Chloe opened up the door and went inside. Nobody was sure how to react until she popped her head out the door again.

“GUYS! LET’S GO! NOW!”

And so everyone followed, ready to head to Kashyyyk. To finally find Rachel.

 

 

 


	16. The Discovery On Kashyyyk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Back again with another chapter and lemme tell you, this was a monster to write. It's a big one and I hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> But before you carry on reading I'd like to plug in my new fan fiction which another Life is Strange and Pricefield one! - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770415/chapters/29136750
> 
> This new one is a little more light hearted and fun but still with a fair bit of drama, set in Arcadia Bay and with a bit more focus on certain characters who aren't in this fic as much. I'd appreciate it if you could check it out but aside from that, on with the chapter!

After a quick trip through hyperspace, the group made it to Kashyyyk. Max, Chloe and Kate and now joined by Frank and the Wookie, Pompidou, were on board the Arcadian Butterfly, ready to find Rachel. 

“According to Pompidou, the Empire shortly took control over this planet after they helped the Wookies against some droid invasion. Back in the Republic days that was. Just as shit really hit the fan…” Frank explained.

“Okay but that doesn’t explain why Rachel might be down there.” Chloe pointed out.

“Apparently it’s a nice place to live on, good view and everything. It’s likely that Rachel is in Jefferson’s actual house.”

“His house?!? A fucking Imperial Prison would be bad enough but his own home? That’s creepy...Super fucking creepy…” 

Chloe huffed, she had enough of waiting around.

“Come on, let’s go get her.” Chloe stated.

She lowered the ship down to the planet. They passed through the atmosphere to a planet covered by a lavish jungle. The sky was foggy but the view was still clear. Massive, wooden houses surrounded many of the colossal trees. Max looked out of the cockpit window to see out in the very distance a building...It looked a lot like what she saw in her vision.

“Over there!” directed Max.

“I think it’s over there. That looks like what I saw in my vision.”

“Are you sure? We need to be certain.” said Chloe.

“I think so. It looks like it from here.”

“Let’s get a closer look.”

Chloe was about to fly the ship over there but Frank stopped her.

“Now hang on. If Max’s...weird whatever vision...is right then that place is going to be locked down hard. I don’t know how we’ll get in there to start with but I know we can’t fly this ship over there. We’ll get shot down!” Frank pointed out.

“So what do you suggest?” Chloe snapped back, rather frustrated.

“Land the ship here or at least a little bit closer. We’ll have to walk it.”

“Okay, fine.”

Chloe landed the ship into the jungle, a mile or two away from their destination. Everyone stepped out to observe their surroundings. The mighty trees branched high into the sky, their branches covering over the sky leaving only a few gaps for natural light to shine through. Various plant life and vines were spread across the land. Chloe looked over to where they were heading, a thousand thoughts and anxieties sped across her head. What could've happened to Rachel? Was she okay? Is she hurt? Is she even still…

Chloe turned to the rest of the group. 

“Okay. It’s pretty damn clear this place is heavily guarded. And I don’t want to fuck up again...Not like on Motunui. I need someone to stay with the ship incase anything bad happens. As back up.” Chloe explained.

She turned to Max.

“Max, if it’s okay with you I’d like you to come along. I feel like we could use with your, well, Jedi powers.”

Max took a step backward. Feeling quite shocked but also slightly flattered.

“Oh, I, uh...Sorry, I never would of expected you to actually ask me to help out on a mission like this.” Max confessed.

“Well, I do need you. I need someone like you to be there with me.” Chloe explained.

“And not just for your powers…” Chloe also confessed under her breath.  
Max nodded and stood by here side.

“I would’ve gone along with you anyway.” added Max.

Chloe gave a faint smile before turning to the rest.

“So...Any volunteers?” Chloe asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

“Well I want to know if Rachel’s okay just as much so I’m coming along whether you like it or not.” said Frank.

Chloe was frustrated by his instance but she couldn’t deny that she understood why he insisted.

“And Pompidou knows this area well so…” Frank further explained.

All eyes were on Kate which made her shrink up a little inside but she understood the choice.

“It’s okay. I’m not much of a fighter anyway. I’ll be here for if you need my help.” said Kate.

Max approached Kate.

“You sure, Kate?” Max asked, concerned.

“Of course. I’ll be fine here.” said Kate, putting rest to Max’s worries.

Kate pulled out the blaster Chloe gave her a while back.

“I got this for protection.” Kate explained.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Chloe commanded.

“Hang on. Before you go.” Kate said, stopping everyone.

She quickly ran into the ship and brought out her staff which she handed to Max.  
“You might need this. Just trust yourself with it and you’ll be fine.” Kate explained.

Max looked down at the staff, feeling honoured.

“Thanks, Kate.” said Max.

They’re about to walk away before Kate stopped them once more.

“And Max.” she said.

“Yes?” Max replied.

“May the force be with you.” 

Max smiled at Kate.

“You too.” Max replied before heading off.

The four roamed deep into the jungle. It was mostly silent, the only sounds being their footsteps stepping on twigs and plants as well as the sound of whatever species lived in the wildlife. Nobody really talked. Chloe was silent with determination, her mind only set on finding Rachel. Frank was more or less the same. And with them two being silent Max and Pompidou didn’t have much to say. Max was a bit worried of Pompidou at first, Wookies always seem so intimidating but she learnt at that point it’s not always true. There was always one Wookie who would hang around in the Cantina when she worked there who seemed very nice and lovable. He was carrying a massive assault rifle blaster. Apparently it was something he collected on the planet Frank found him. 

They continued trekking through the seemingly ever expanding jungle. There were a few interesting pieces on their walk though. They found remains of droids from the war Frank mentioned earlier; now having become victim to nature as they lied on the ground covered in vines and moss. They even found what seem to be a very old Stormtrooper helmet, very different to how they looked now. But as it seemed like their journey would never end, the beach from Max’s vision could be spotted in the distance. The pace was immediately picked up as everyone almost started running towards it. However, something caused Chloe to stop dead in her tracks. Everyone else halted to see what it was. Something or someone was heading their way and fast.

“Shit! Get down!” Chloe yelled quietly.  
Everybody hid behind a fallen log as the speeding object approached them. It stopped a sort distance from them. Chloe peaked over the log to see what it was. It’s a Stormtrooper (or specifically in this case, a Scout Trooper) on a speeder bike. The Trooper got off their bike and pulled out a long blaster rifle. 

“I think I saw someone over here. I’m going to check it out.” The Trooper reported into their radio.

Chloe pulled out her blaster in preparation but Frank stopped her from firing it.

“We can’t kill him. Whatever Imperial slime they got here will get suspicious and we’ll loose our chance to find Rachel!” Frank angrily whispered.

“Then what the fuck do we do?!?” Chloe frustratedly whispered back.

“I’m thinking of something…”

“Well you better think now cause he’s heading right our way now!”

A panic was spread out across the four of them. They couldn’t kill him and it seems near impossible to get away without getting noticed. Everyone was coming up with a thousand plans a second but none of them were any good. Time grew shorter with each step the Trooper took. Max tried her best to think of a plan but nothing would've worked. Then words began to echo in Max’s head.

“May the force be with you.”

The force. All Max could think of was the force. But Max wasn’t a Jedi, let alone fully trained. What could she have done? But she started thinking. She thought back to the stories of the Jedi and the force from when she was a child. There were so many things she was told but one trick seemed like it would work or at least had a very, very small chance of working. But Max felt there was no other option. She inhaled a deep breath and stood up.

The Trooper stopped in his tracks, looking slightly confused but held his blaster up directly at her. Chloe, Frank and Pompidou looked up at her in disbelief, all sharing the same thought. “What the hell does she think she’s doing?!?”

“Max! Get down here!” Chloe quietly yelled. 

But Max did not, despite however fear shivered down here. The Trooper approached her.

“Who are you? Identify yourself!” The Trooper demanded.

But Max did not comply. She waved her hand passed his face, looking deep into his eyes from behind the helmet.

“You will forget about us.” said Max coldly.

But the Trooper just stared at her, even more confused.

“What?!?” he muttered.

But Max repeated the action, focusing more carefully. Focusing onto him and nothing more with all her will power.

“You will forget about us.” she repeated.

But soon the Trooper was staring at her blankly, lowering his weapon.

“I will forget about you.” said the Trooper in a trance.

“You will get back on your bike and head straight back to base.”

“I will get back on my bike and head straight back to base.”

“You will have nothing to report.”

“I will have nothing to report.”

And like that, the Trooper turned around, got back onto his speeder bike and drove off. Everyone got up from the log, looking on in complete and utter disbelief. Chloe turned to Max, jaw dropped.

“Holy shit...Max...That was amazing…” said Chloe, trying her best to put her feelings into words.

“I...I just can’t believe it worked.” said Max, not believing what happened herself.

Frank looked at Max in confusion, giving her an odd look but saying nothing. He carried on, trying his best to shake off the feeling.

“Come on, we got to get to Rachel.” he stated, walking away.

Everyone followed him. A few moments later and they found themselves at the end of the Jungle as they looked towards the beach. It was exactly like Max’s vision and out in the distance was Jefferson’s house. But just like in Max’s vision, Stormtroopers were scattered all over the place. An AT-ST stomped across the beach keeping a sharp eye out for intruders. They observed the area and not a weak spot was found. Getting close to the house was going to be hard, let alone actually get inside it. 

But Pompidou noticed something in the distance. He nudged Frank to see some Wookies delivering crates into the house. Frank looked to see the pile of crates they were to bring into the house, not too far from the jungle. Frank turned to the others.

“If we’re going to get inside we’re going to need to get into one of those crates.” Frank explained.

“Fine. Let’s do it.” said Chloe.

They all snuck towards the pile of crates and opened the one closest to them up. Inside was a series of artifacts from various planets and cultures. Treasures Jefferson must of stolen from them...The crate was big enough for all three of them to sneak inside so they quickly but quietly emptied out the crate as Max, Chloe and Frank squeezed themselves in the crate as Pompidou picked it up and carried it inside the house. 

Moments later, Pompidou opened up the crate once all the crates were delivered inside. Max, Chloe and Frank crawled out of it, gasping for breath. Once they were out they looked around to see what the house looked like. It was mostly a singular room. There was a staircase that lead up to a higher platform of the room which acted as his bedroom. Under the stairs was a room which appeared to be his bathroom. The house also featured a kitchen and a sitting area which overlooked the wall sized window that looked out to the sea but lucky for the group the blinds were closed. The most notable thing about his home was the amount of artifacts that were in his room. Various shelves and display cases held a variety of artifacts. 

The group started searching the house for any sign of Rachel. 

“There’s got to be more to house...Where else would he be keeping Rachel?!?” Chloe asked, frustrated.

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s with him? Maybe Max’s weird dream was wrong and this is all for nothing.” Frank rebutted.

“We can still at least find something here. Come on, let’s look.” Chloe commanded.

Everyone began searching the room. Max looked over to his artifacts. A display case held the armour of an old Stormtrooper with a helmet like they found in the Jungle. Perhaps this is what they originally were. On the selves there was an arm of a droid which had duel blasters on it’s hand, a long metal staff with what looked to be some sort of energy conductor on either end. The list doesn’t end there, rubble from an old Jedi temple, jewels from various planets, a bronze calace, a crystal ball, pieces of art from various cultures. It was clear Jefferson was a collector in the arts and artifacts from history. But this didn’t help with finding Rachel.

Frank searched around the room, nothing was found until he lent against the wall on the stairs. He knocked on it and noticed something.

“This wall seems strangely hollow…” Frank pointed out.

Everyone went over to investigate.

“You think there’s something behind it?” Chloe suggested.

“It’s a possibility. But how do we open it?” Frank asked.

Pompidou stepped forward. With all his might he dug his hands into the wall and slid it across to reveal a ladder going down. Everyone looked at each other, curious but nervous of what could be down there.

Chloe went down first followed by Max then Frank and finally Pompidou. They entered a fairly big room. It was pretty deep underground but as they entered a light source came on, dimly lighting the room. The room had a light fog surround them on the ground. In the center of the room was a pit with a gigantic claw above it. To the side of the room was a control panel and at the other end of the room was another door. Chloe and Max looked at this room confused. What was this room? What was this machine? Chloe turned to Frank who looked just as puzzled but also slightly horrified.

“What the fuck is this?” Max muttered.

“I’ve seen something like this before…” said Frank.

“What the hell is it?” Chloe asked.

“This is a Carbon-Freezing Chamber. It’s used to freeze carbon but this doesn’t make sense. You can’t mine for gas here, it’s impossible.” Frank explained.

“T-Then...why would he have something like this here? And why would he keep it a secret?” Chloe asked, starting to panic. 

Anxiety filled up Chloe as more questions came into her. Many horrifying suggestions coming with it. She looked to the door on the other side of the room and couldn’t bare to imagine its use. She had to find out for herself. She speeded towards the door without warning, leaving the rest behind and confused. She opened up the door and entered a dark, cold room. There was no light at first, you couldn’t see a thing. But then it came on…

Chloe felt as if she was going to throw up...Her worst thoughts and fears were suddenly a reality. The rest followed in equally terrified states. Max’s stomach clenched and she couldn’t bare to look at what was in front of. Frank couldn’t do nothing but stare, not believing his eyes. Pompidou was equally just horrified. In front of them was a giant space where all the walls were decorated with various women frozen in carbonite. 

Tears rained down Chloe’s face as she stares at all these women...Women who probably had lives and friends and family stuck here. Hung up on display like some sort of fucked up art display. Max turned to Chloe who was breaking down right in front of her. Max attempted to comfort Chloe but shot off with one priority. To find Rachel amongst these women. As much as Chloe wanted to find Rachel she didn’t want to find her...Not here...Chloe was praying that she wasn’t there but it didn’t her long to find her.

She froze as she saw one of her closest friends frozen behind a cold exterior. Rachel’s face was still in picturing her absolute horror. Scared, upset, angry, distressed, hopeless...All depicted in a still image. When the rest came over they couldn’t believe it just as well. Frank froze like Chloe, falling his knees.

“No...No, no, no, no…” he begged, wishing what was in front of him was a lie.

But Chloe wanted to hold onto hope she was okay, despite it slithering away slowly she wanted to believe...A keypad that controlled the temperature of the solid frozen block was next to it. Chloe immediately turned it up as high as she could. The carbon began to thaw as the frozen layer covering Rachel’s face slow disappeared. Her whole body was free. As the carbon thawed Rachel slowly began to move again, she soon fell out from the block of carbon that once encased her but Chloe was there to catch her. 

Chloe held Rachel in her arms as she slowly opened her eyes. Chloe was shaking, after all this time she finally found her. Rachel looked towards Chloe, scared and confused.

“W-who’s there? I can’t see…” Rachel asked weakly.

“It’s me, Rachel. It’s Chloe…” said Chloe as tears ran down her face.

“Chloe?”

“We found you Rachel. You’re safe now.”

But Rachel started to cough. Violently. Chloe looked at her, confused and terrified. Something’s happened to her.

“Rachel?!?” Chloe asked in a panic.

“Chloe, I…” Rachel struggled to say.

Rachel coughed again.

“I’m happy...To be with you...again…” said Rachel with her fading breath.

Rachel smiled at Chloe as her eyes slowly closed again and her last breath left her. But Chloe just stared at Rachel, confused.

“Rachel?!?” Chloe cried. 

Chloe shook her body, hoping she’d wake up but...nothing.

“Rachel?!?” Chloe screamed.

She shook Rachel’s body again but nothing happened as Chloe clutched onto the lifeless body of her friend...Of the body of someone she searched the galaxy for now gone...Forever. Chloe had completely broken down, weeping intensely as her tears washed over Rachel’s face.

“Rachel...Why...Why did it have to be you Rachel...Why...I loved you, Rachel...You can’t do this to me…” Chloe wept.

As Chloe sobbed heavily over Rachel, the realisation sunk into everyone. Pompidou looked on mournfully. He didn’t knew Rachel but his short time with everyone he knew how much she meant to them. Frank was stricken hard by what he was witnessing. He felt nothing but grief and defeat. As he spent the past months trapped in a cell he was determined to escape when he had the chance to help Rachel escape too and to save her. To him, he failed her. Max was in tears just as much as Chloe, to her best friend loose someone she knew she cared so much about destroyed her heart. To just see Chloe grieving over her like this. Max slowly approached Chloe, trying to give her space but to also try and comfort her. But as approached her the door opened and an angry voice filled the room.

“What the fuck have you done?!?” 

Everyone turned to see standing in the doorway was Jefferson, pointing a pistol blaster at all of them. Chloe snapped her head towards him as her eyes turned red. She went for her blaster and pulled it out but as she did, Jefferson shot her right by her arm, grazing it. But that didn’t stop Chloe was trying again but Max restrained her, not wanting her to be in anymore harm.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!? YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! YOU KILLED RACHEL!” Chloe violently screamed.

“I did not kill Rachel; you did. Rachel like these many woman you see here as a natural and elegant beauty. It’s the kind of beauty that I find simply fascinating and wonderful but I know that beauty won’t last forever. So I freeze them so their beauty can be eternal. And for extra measure I drug them so that they will die if they’re unfrozen because really, what is the point of them being alive after that point?” Jefferson explained.

But his explanation only filled the group with more rage.

“You fucking sick bastard…” Frank cursed.

Pompidou let out a furious roar.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU SO SON OF A BITCH!” Chloe screamed.

She broke out of Max’s restraints and shot at Jefferson who immediately started darting towards the ladder, dodging the shot. Chloe charged after him with nothing to stop her as the rest followed. Chloe was hot on Jefferson’s trail as he sped up the ladder. She climbed up it and reached the top blasting at him as he escaped through the front door. A group of Stormtroopers stormed into the house and opened fire at Chloe as she ducked behind a table. The rest soon made it to the top as Frank started to gun down the Troopers in the room. He got one down but had to hide away for cover from the rest of them. One Stormtrooper advanced towards them. Max had reached the top of the ladder as the Stormtrooper past it, unaware of Max’s presence. Max quickly swooped the staff from under the Trooper’s legs knocking them down. Chloe shot the Trooper on the ground to prevent him from getting up. Pompidou took one Trooper by surprise, grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

But one Trooper remained who kept constant fire on everyone forcing them all behind cover. He had a heavy assault weapon, making it hard for anyone to make an accurate shot without getting shot themselves. Max looked over to the shelves where the Heavy Trooper was. Max saw an opportunity but she had to focused. She breathed in and tried to focus but images of Rachel kept coming to her head, haunting her. She struggled to focus and use the force. Images of what she's just witnessed keep coming to her mind making her distressed...Somehow it felt like Jefferson was taunting her. But then Max turned to see Chloe hiding undercover, frustrated and full of an unstoppable rage. Chloe wanted to avenge Rachel and get her revenge from Jefferson. Max related to her rage to well. As if all the shit they went through wasn’t enough because of him, kidnapping Chloe’s mother and hurting her...Hunting them all down...And now he’s killed Rachel...Max was starting to feel a fury in her and without thinking, he stepped out of cover and using the force, all the artifacts on Jefferson’s shelves came flying off them and directly into the Heavy Trooper, stunning him. Chloe didn’t waste this opportunity and shot him down. 

Chloe burst out of the house, still hot on Jefferson’s trail with Max and Frank following with Pompidou eventually after he takes the heavy assault weapon off the Stormtrooper. Outside of his house was some stairs that lead to the roof of the house which was also his docking bay. Chloe shot the Stormtroopers at the top as Jefferson’s Imperial Shuttle takes off. But Chloe’s not going to let him escape, he still has to pay for what he did. She finds a long rope of cable attached to the house. She also noticed one of the Stormtrooper had some sort of spear on them, probably a special type of guard. Quickly, she grabbed the spear and wrapped the cable around it before launching it like a javilline into the retreating ship. It landed a successful hit as the ship halted once the length of the cable was meant. Chloe started blasting at the ship, for a slime chance there would be an actual result but nothing. She turned to Pompidou carrying his heavy weapon.

“Shoot it down!” she commanded.

Pompidou was about to when suddenly blaster fire started heading up their way. It seemed like every Stormtrooper on the planet had made their way to the house. Frank and Pompidou started shooting them, keeping them back. Max and Chloe looked up to see the back end of the Shuttle was opening up. Chloe prepared her blaster, ready to shoot Jefferson then and there. But as the gap got wide enough shots were fired at the two who swiftly dodged it. The back end was fully lowered to reveal Prescott standing there holding his blaster out. Chloe looked up with the same anger she has for Jefferson. Taking him out will only get them closer to killing Jefferson. Max looked and noticed something different about him. The right sleeve of his uniform was completely cut off and his right arm was completely replaced by a robotic arm which he held his blaster pistol in. Chloe fired at Nathan again but the ship moved out of the way. Nathan shot back as Chloe rolled to the side avoiding fire. They kept exchanging fire but no hits were made. Meanwhile, Frank and Pompidou were too occupied by the forces below.

Pompidou looked out to the distance letting out a roar to gain Frank’s attention, leading him to notice the AT-ST that was heading their way. Frank and Pompidou started firing viciously at it but not much damage was done as it fired back, landing hard and ground shaking hits. Everyone stumbled as Max fell onto the floor. But there she looked down the side of the house to notice Stormtroopers climbing up the side of house. Max grabbed her staff and swung it, knocking down any Troopers who were climbing up. She got a few down but the ones lower down started firing up forcing Max to back off. The ongoing stand-off between Chloe and Nathan continued as he circling round her in the limited moving space the Imperial Shuttle had. Nathan taunted her with a cocky smile filling her with more rage causing her to relentlessly fire at him. Three Stormtroopers had made it up to the top of the house leaving Max to face all three of them. 

Nervous sweat ran down her but she didn’t have no choice but to fight them. Her training was no near complete but she had to what she could. She spun round and hit one of the Troopers directly in the stomach causing them to fall of the house. One Trooper goes to blaster her but she pushed the staff into him causing him to fall over. But one Trooper tried to sneak up on her but luckily she managed to wrestle the blaster out of his hands. She kicked his blaster off the side and was about to push him off until the Trooper behind her grabbed onto her, restraining her. Frank and Pompidou continue to struggle with the AT-ST but Pompidou’s heavy blaster managed to hold it back at least. The Trooper pulled out a batton which he goes to attack Max with before she kicked him. The Trooper stumbled backwards as Max kicked the one of the Trooper’s legs who was restraining her. She knocked him off the house but the Batton Trooper was still ready for battle. He swung his batton at Max but using her training with Kate, was able to block his moves. But it only got her so far as he became more aggressive with his swings and hits. Chloe kept firing at Prescott but he kept dodging. She couldn’t think straight, all she wanted to do was get him. But blinded by her anger, Nathan managed to fire his blaster and hit her in the leg, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. 

Max, Frank and Pompidou all turned their heads to see Chloe cry out in agony. But turning to her only caused their attackers to make a move. The AT-ST fired in Frank and Pompidou’s direction, causing them to fall to the floor. The Batton Trooper landed a hard swing from behind Max causing her to fall to the ground. Nathan pointed his blaster directly to Chloe’s head as he hovered above her. 

“CHLOE!” Max cried out. 

But there was nothing anyone could do...But then suddenly…

CRASH!

As something hit the Imperial Shuttle, Nathan stumbled over. Everyone looked up to the see the Arcadian Butterfly crashing into the Imperial Shuttle. A massive sigh of relief makes its way out of Max. She quickly turned around and smacked her staff into The Trooper’s face causing him to fall over. Chloe crawled away from Prescott’s sight. As Pompidou started firing towards him. Nathan tried to duck away from the fire as much as possible. He shot the cable that was holding the Imperial Shuttle back causing it to snap and for him and Jefferson to escape. Frank kept firing at the AT-ST but no damage was done. But as the Arcadian Butterfly attempted land, it knocked into the AT-ST causing it to fall over and collapsed. 

With all the danger clear, everyone made their way down from the roof. Max helped Chloe up, wrapping her shoulder around her own to support her. The doors of the Arcadian Butterfly opened to reveal Kate, looking extremely distressed and worried. 

“Oh no! Are you all okay? Oh, Chloe, I’m so sorry about the ship but you were gone so long and I got worried and I shouldn’t have…”

But Max hushed Kate from apologizing.

“It’s okay, Kate. You saved us there. Thank you.” 

Kate nodded, though still feeling guilty.

“Where’s Rachel? Is she okay?” Kate asked. 

But looked to Chloe’s face. She’s now emotionally trained but the puffy and red eyes as well as she saddened expression told the whole story and Kate understood immediately.

“Oh...I’m so sorry, Chloe…”

But said nothing, instead she let out a long drawn out sigh and got into the ship. Everyone followed except Frank.

“Hang on, one second…” said Frank before rushing back into Jefferson’s home.

Everyone looked at him confused. What could of possible wanted that was inside there? But a few moments later he came back carrying Rachel’s body. Chloe couldn’t bare to look at him. Why would he bring her with them?!? Chloe looked away feeling upset and...rather disgusted. That was until he explained.

“I’m sorry...But I couldn’t leave her down there like that. Even though...Regardless of what happened to her...I couldn’t leave to be further abused by that...that fucking creep…” Frank explained.

At that point, Chloe understood. Frank laid her down in the ship, putting a blanket over her. He sighed as he and Pompidou went up to the cockpit to fly the ship away. Max slowly approached and sat next to Chloe. After all the chaos Max didn’t have the chance to say anything to her.

“Chloe...I’m so sorry…” said Max.

She wasn’t sure what else to say. It was all she could. But Chloe turned to her and wrapped her into a hug. She didn’t say anything but Max knew nothing needed to be said. The feeling of grief was felt by all. There was nothing but silence until Chloe spoke up.

“Kate…” said Chloe.

Kate jolted up, trying to be as supportive as she can.

“Yes?” Kate responded.

“Don’t worry about the ship. It’s okay...Thanks...For saving my life.”

And then the silence returned for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I think you can all understand why this was a monster to write but I hope you all liked how it came out!


	17. Funeral For A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is coming out earlier than expected but I managed to get the whole chapter done before when I normally post it so I'd thought I'd post it now (it's a shorter chapter anyway which is probably fair given how big the last few were). But I hope you enjoy! Little content warning, there's some stuff regarding abuse right in the beginning of the chapter. Feel free to skip it if that's the kind of stuff you'd rather not see. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Out in the depths of space, the Imperial Shuttle glided through the stars to the nearest Imperial Base. On board the ship was a weary Nathan and a furious Jefferson. The two were sat on opposite passenger benches of the ship, recovering from their narrow escape from the attack on Kashyyyk. Jefferson spent the trip glaring at Nathan in pure rage and disgust. Nathan tried to ignore it for the most part but it eventually got to him.

 

“Okay, what the fuck is your deal?!?” Nathan snapped at Jefferson.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get to talk to me like that.” Jefferson immediately responded with a harsh coldness.

 

“These...filthy criminals have personally insulted me. They came into  _ my  _ home and ruined  _ my  _ art collection that I worked so hard on and you could of stopped them but you didn’t.” Jefferson further added.

 

“I tried my goddamn best, alright?!? I had the bitch right there but then that fucking ship crashed right into us!” Prescott argued back. 

 

“I expected better from you. It’s not often a mere Stormtrooper gets promoted to being a Vice Admiral but I saw potential in you. You were the highest ranked of all your fellow Troopers and I wanted to make you better. But no, you just continue to be a disappointment to not just me, but the whole Empire. Especially with all your latest enhancements.” Jefferson ranted.

 

But that comment really struck a nerve within Nathan. He stood up.

 

“I only got this dumb robot arm because fucking Darth Vader cut it off when I was saving  _ your  _ life! I’m trying best here!”

 

Nathan went to sit back down but had one last slither of anger to let out.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

But as soon as the words had left him, Jefferson smacked him round the face with the handle of his blaster pistol. Nathan fell to the floor as Jefferson continuously beat him with the handle of his gun relentlessly. Nathan begged him to stop but no mercy was shown as the ship continued flying to their next location. 

 

The Arcadian Butterfly landed back on the forrest planet where Max, Chloe and Kate were before they were driven away to find Rachel and hopefully save her. But in the end, they found her but as they found her they found her dying. The planet was engulfed in the darkness of the night sky as the group started preparing a ceremony for their fallen friend. Frank, Pompidou and Kate searched into the forest for woods and sticks to create a pyre for Rachel. Chloe and Max were left alone on the ship with the lifeless body of Rachel covered by a blanket. The whole group was silent. Since they left Kashyyyk, no one had said a word to another aside from an instruction or two.

 

Chloe was stood, clutching onto Max’s staff for support from her injured leg, over the river her and Max swam in earlier that day. Happy, free and not a worry in their minds. A moment that Chloe wish she could live in where she didn’t know any of this had happened. She looked out to the river in silence, staring at it blankly. On Kashyyyk she let loose of all her tears, her anger, her rage...Now she just felt numb. Rachel was gone and Chloe just had to accept it. She hasn’t felt like this ever since her Dad was killed all those years. All those years where her whole journey of being a smuggler began. Little did she knew that this is where she would be in the end.

 

Max approached her slowly. Max wanted to give Chloe as much space as possible, to deal with her own grief by herself. Max stood alongside Chloe looking out onto the lake feeling more or less the same. That was the best moment they had together ever since Jefferson started hunting them down but now they’re at their lowest point. Max wrapped her arm around Chloe, sharing in her grief. But Chloe was still numb inside.

 

Moments later, Frank, Pompidou and Kate arrived back to the ship and in turn their camp with piles of wood for the pyre. They stacked up all the wood into a neat square, everyone helped work on it. But soon it came time to begin the ceremony. Frank came out of the ship, carrying Rachel’s body in his arms and he laid her onto the pyre. He removed the blanket off her as everyone got one last good look at her. Despite everything Rachel had been through Chloe still saw the beauty and elegance she saw in her before. Her smooth and silky blonde hair and her soft smile that remained on her face once was she was gone from them. Everyone stood around the pyre in silence for a while until Frank spoke up.

 

“Anybody got any words they’d like to say?” 

 

A few moments, nobody really had anything to say. They were all in deep mourning for her. But Chloe stepped forward and began to speak.

 

“Rachel...Was something magical…” she began. 

 

“She had a strange aura around her that made her liked by everyone. Shit, even my Step-Douche had a soft spot for her...I don’t know how she did it but it was probably due to her being one of the funniest, most playful, most charismatic woman I ever met...And her fate...Her fate was ugly...Unlike her. She didn’t die living a full life...She didn’t even die a hero...She did acting as a fucking “art” piece for some creepy perv...I swear to you, Rachel...I’ll make them pay...I’ll make Prescott pay, I’ll make Jefferson pay, I’ll make the whole fucking Empire pay for what they did for you Rachel...I’ll avenge you, Rachel. You meant so much to me...You were my angel…”

 

Tears ran down Chloe’s face like a waterfall. Max came in, tears streaming down her face too, and wrapped Chloe into a massive hug as Chloe wept viciously. All of her emotions and sadness being spilled out all at once. Frank stepped forward to say something.

 

“Thank you, Chloe...I guess what I would have to say would be somewhat the same...All I can really add is...I’m sorry, Rachel...I tried to save you ever since we were captured by that slime but I was too late and we failed you...I failed you...I just hope...Wherever the fuck you may be now that you could forgive me…”

 

As Frank finished his words, he set alite the pyre as the fire swelled up burning the wood and Rachel’s body. Chloe couldn’t find it in her to watch so she looked away as Max held onto her as she watched the fire consume and cleanse Rachel and all that she’s been through. Frank watched on, trying to hold back any tears that came to his eye. Kate watched as she began to pray, hoping Rachel’s spirit would go to a better place. And as the fire roared, so did Pompidou; echoing into the silent night. 

 

Hours later, the group were all sat round in a circle outside of the Arcadian Butterfly. The fire was still going strong being the only source of light on the planet. Nobody was sleep, not only because they found they couldn’t but they also didn’t want to. Frank was eating some of the food Chloe had scavenged from Dex’s Diner...How long ago that felt to them all. Nobody was talking. But then Frank coughed, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“I, uh...I think we need to think of what to do next…” proposed Frank.

 

“All I want to do is take down the Empire and avenge Rachel…” said Chloe.

 

“So do I...But we got to think realistically. We’re five people who just about know how to use guns and sure...one of us is...a Jedi? We still don’t stand a chance against an entire fucking military. Even if we went for just Jefferson he’d be too protected now...Not after what we did…”

 

“I don't care. I need to avenge her!”

 

“And we can! But we need to wait. I’m sorry, Chloe, but we’ve made ourselves too well known for the Empire.”

 

Chloe huffed and turned away from Frank. She knew he was right but still wanted to believe she had a chance.

 

“Where have you guys been staying during all this?” Frank asked.

 

“We haven’t stayed anywhere. We’ve been jumping planet to planet…” Kate explained.

 

“Hmm...That’s not going to do us any good. We need somewhere more perminate, more secure.” said Frank.

 

Chloe brought herself back into the conversation.

 

“We’re on Takodana. Maybe we could stay at Maz's place.” Chloe suggested.

 

“I don’t know. I trust Maz but I don’t trust anyone else there. Bounty hunters, smugglers...People who’d be willing to sell us out for the Empire.” said Frank.

 

The group was in silence, thinking of other alternatives.

 

“Hmm...Wait. I got it.” said Frank.

 

“What is it?” asked Chloe.

 

“I know a guy, a smuggler or at least he use to be. He’s in charge of a mining facility down in Bespin. His name is Lando, I think we can trust him.” explained Frank.

 

“Lando? I don’t know, Frank…” said Chloe, doubtful.

“He’s a cool guy. The Empire hardly has a presence there. It’s nice and we could probably get jobs from him.” Frank further proposed.

 

Everybody thought about it.

 

“I think it’s a good idea.” said Kate.

 

“It sounds like we could actually have somewhere to stay.”

 

“Yeah, I agree.” added Max.

 

“You in, Price?” asked Frank.

 

Chloe thought long and hard about it. She wanted to find Jefferson and kill him...But she knew that wouldn’t be possible. She wanted to so bad but she knew that Max or Frank would stop her. She felt she had no choice but to except. She drew out a long sigh.

 

“Sure. I guess we’ll go with your plan.” said Chloe.

 

“Alright. We’ll have to take it easy though...I want to make sure the Empire aren’t tracking us. We’ll do some planet jumping for a bit till we absolutely know we’re in the clear. It’ll also give you time to rest your leg, that’s not going to be any good for a few days.” Frank further explained.

 

Nobody had any objections to his plan.

 

“Alright. I say we should all get some sleep. You all look like you haven’t slept in days...Yet again, I feel like I’ve not slept in months…” said Frank.

 

Everyone went into the Arcadian Butterfly for some sleep. Frank and Pompidou climbed into the cockpit whilst Max, Chloe and Kate slept on the floor. Max and Chloe once again shared a blanket. They lied down on the hard, solid floor. Kate was fast asleep but Max and Chloe couldn’t seem to get themselves to sleep as they laid there, eyes wide open. Max turns to Chloe who was just blankly staring at the ceiling.

 

“I can’t believe she’s gone, Max…” said Chloe.

 

“I keep repeating myself but it’s true. I thought there was hope that we’d find her and we did but...not alive…”

Max shuffled more towards Chloe, wrapping an arm around her.

 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe...I know she meant so much to you…” said Max.

 

“Yeah…” was the only thing Chloe felt she could say.

 

“We just gotta keep moving though...That’s what Rachel would want. For us to survive and to keep fighting.” said Max.

 

“You’re right, Max...I just don’t want to do...I feel so lost…” added Chloe.

 

“I know...If you need someone to talk to or guide you...I’ll always be here…”

 

Chloe turned to Max.

 

“Thank you, Max…” she said.

 

Soon, in Max’s arms, Chloe started to drift away and so did Max. This day may have hit them hard but they both knew they had to keep fighting to survive another day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm just going to leave this last note here to say I'm interested in how you are all going to find the next chapter. It's going to be another long one but also a pretty interesting one, I normally try to post a chapter once a week so that'll be out next week. See you all then!


	18. Mission On Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back again with the latest chapter that I hope you will all enjoy but got a bit on announcement to make.
> 
> I'm gonna take a short break from this and my other fan fiction (The Price is Right) during the holidays. With it being the holidays I've become extra busy and that's not to mention trying to meet some College deadlines going on which is going to be pretty stressful. There's also that I want to focus on working on my own personal writing at the moment as well. But don't worry, as the former governor of California once said "I'll be back". I imagine I'll have a new chapter out at the latest on the first week of January! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Elsewhere, the U-Wing past through the atmosphere of the planet Coruscant. On board the U-Wing was David’s squad along with the two newest additions, Brooke and W2. Ever since Chloe had left them with Max and Kate following, they’ve been in training and in preparation to be part of the Rebellion and this was their first mission. W2 had become a hacker for the Rebellion with Brooke assisting the Rebellion as an engineer for their ships as well as being there to aid W2 as she’s the only one who knew the mechanics of his type of droid. 

Their mission was to protect Senator Victoria Chase. Brooke and W2 remembered their last encounter with her well and it’d seemed so surreal that were protecting her. But apparently she was going to demonstrate a protest against the Empire and David’s squad were assigned to be uncover bodyguards for her. Any resistant made against the Empire could result in dire consequences so it was important for the Rebellion to protect someone like Victoria who had that much power and influence. The U-Wing settled down a mile away from their destination. All the Rebels were dressed in regular clothes but all were armed well; the chances of a fight breaking out was very high and they made sure they were well equipped if so. 

David was sat at the front on the U-Wing, clutching onto his knees and looking down at the floor. His face was trying to hide his stress, a stress he’s dealt with for too many years. Dana was sat aside him, holding on tightly to her snipe rifle that laid on her lap. She looked just as stress as David but didn’t attempt to hide it. No matter how many times they’ve been on a mission it’s always been an uphill struggle for them and it was evident that it was taking a toll on all of them. But they kept fighting because that just seemed like the right thing to do. With this being Brooke’s first time on a mission she was anxious but managed to keep herself together, she was also a hard shell to break. In a way, W2 was way more anxious than she was, his posture made that despite his still and expressionless face. 

The ship had landed and everyone got up as the ship’s doors opened. David lead the way with everyone else following. As they left the ship they found themselves outside of a very tall building, a towering skyscraper with massive windows that created a blinding sight with the sun reflecting off it. All the Rebels started heading towards their positions, already with the instructions provided to them. David began to walk off with them but stopped and turned to Brooke and W2 who were just standing outside the ship.

“I know this is your first mission, which is why you’re job is simple. Your job is to just stay behind the ship and keep an idea for any Stormtroopers near by. If they try to inspect your ship you gotta keep them away without violence. Do you understand?” David explained.

Brooke and W2 nodded.

“Yessir.” they both responded.

David walked away to his position leaving Brooke and W2 by the ship. The first moments of the mission were met in silence. Their job was simple as David explained. They kept both eyes out for any near by Stormtroopers or Imperial Officers but none were in sight. Brooke began to reminisce of when she was last here; hiding out in an old, dirty diner, being insulted by the woman she’s been now assigned to protect and almost being killed by Stormtroopers with Max first discovering the force. She didn’t have any good memories of this place, she let out a frustrated sigh. W2 turned to her, knowing full well what was bothering her.

“You still annoyed with Chloe?” he asked.

“I just can’t believe she would act that selfish and stubborn. So she didn’t have a great relationship with David, whoop-de-do. I just can’t believe she would sacrifice ours and her own safety because of that. And she took Max and Kate away from us too...Great...Shows how much they care about us…” Brooke ranted.

“Well, you know how close them two have always been. Kinda hard to seperate them apart.” said W2 in Max’s defense.

“I guess...Who knows how they are now...Do you think they’re alright?” 

“Well if I had to put the calculations on it, with Chloe’s skills but also Max and Kate to hold her back when necessary as well as Max being force sensitive then I would guess their survival rate is at 63%? Maybe 64?” 

“Well it’s over half at least.”

“I just wish Chloe could of stopped and thought for one fucking second about what she was doing...Maybe she’ll come back.”

“It’d be nice to see them again. I do miss them...”

“Yeah...You got quite an optimistic spirit, W2.”

“Aw, I can’t help it, it’s in my programming.”

“Maybe. Maybe you’ve develop your own coding over time.”

“Heh. Maybe you’re right.”

The two are silent once again. Despite how frustrated she felt towards the three leaving, she’s at least glad W2 had stuck by her side. He was always the closest to her in the group. They tried to enjoy the peaceful silence, this wasn’t too bad for their first mission. It certainly could of been a lot worse.

But the silence began to fade...A whooshing sound could be heard in the distance. It was like...something was coming towards them. Brooke turned around to see two TIE Fighters diving head first towards them.

“W2! Look out!” screamed Brooke. 

W2 turned around and started running. As they ran, the two TIE Fighters fired missiles at the U-Wing.

KA-BOOM!

Brooke and W2 fell to the ground as the ship burst into a hellish ball of fire. Brooke struggled to get up, hearing nothing but a constant ringing. She turned herself around to see the U-Wing, consumed in flames. But a noise began to fade into her ear.

“Brooke...Brooke!” 

Brooke regained her hearing and saw W2 was on the ground. She helped him up as they both look onto the wreckage. Brooke was shaking, this was her first mission and their only escape had blown up. But she quickly pulled herself back together as she saw the TIE Fighters turn around ready to finish them off. She turned to W2, shaking his arm. 

“Come on! They’re coming back we got to get inside!” she cried.  
W2 was paralysed for a moment but came back to his senses as he followed her into the building. They entered the building to take shelter from the TIE Fighter attack. What the hell happened? Is what Brooke is thinking. She and W2 had no sign any attack like this would of happened, David would have contacted them, surely? They ran through the building hoping they would find something or someone. They ran down a long corridor with walls red and gold with doors either side. It looked like some sort of Senator Office building. 

They found themselves at a crossroad in the hallway but more importantly they found Dana and another Rebel Soldier hiding behind a fallen, stone statue. They ran up to them, both Dana and the Rebel looked terrified, sweat pouring down their faces. The Rebel Soldier. The soldier had short, scruffy, dark brown hair that was tucked under his brown helmet. Brooke and W2 approached the two, kneeling down to them.

“Dana! Trevor! What the fuck is going-” 

But Dana hushed Brooke, her eyes were full of fear.

“What’s going on?” Brooke whispered.

But Dana didn’t explain, she just said:

“Get down!”

Brooke and W2 did so as they peaked over the statue. They hear blaster fire coming from the corridor to the left of them. 

“RETREAT! RETREAT!” someone cried.

A Rebel Soldier came out the corridor, slowly stepping backwards firing his blaster viciously. Soon he was hit back by a blaster bolt and collapsed to the ground. Brooke tried to work out what the scene was. Was it some kind of specialised Stormtrooper? The two more Rebels ran out from the corridor, running as fast they could. Suddenly, one of the Rebels was flung to the side out of nowhere, right next to where Brooke and the others were hiding. Brooke nor W2 didn’t want to believe what they were seeing but the fear on Dana and Trevor’s faces made too much sense. The other Rebel turned around, trembling in horror as out of the corridor came Darth Vader. 

The Rebel tried to fight off Vader but Vader’s hellish red lightsaber deflected the bolts with ease. Once Vader was close enough, he sliced off the hand that the Rebel held their blaster in. And as the Rebel let out a scream of pain, Vader thrusted his lightsaber right through their chest. 

But he wasn’t done yet. The Rebel Vader had tossed to the side was still alive and attempted to crawl away but not before Vader approached him. Without hesitation, Vader dug his lightsaber right into the Rebel’s back. At this point, Brooke, W2, Dana and Trevor were as still as the statue they were hiding behind. Vader was stood right next to them, looming over them. He observed the area, his menacing dark red eyes scouting out for any more survivors to make easy work. 

Being part of the Rebellion, Dana and Trevor (and even at this point Brooke and W2) have heard many things about Darth Vader. How he killed so many Jedi during the rise of the Empire, how he would hunt down everything one until they were all extinct...How any Rebel who crossed his path was as good as dead. Even those some how manage to survive his attacks were haunted by their encounter with him. To the Rebellion, he was a nightmare in the flesh. And here the four of them were, only a mere few feet from him. No one was able to breath, shaking in place, waiting for what they felt was only envatable for them...Waiting for their doom…

But blaster shots could be heard from the other room. The sound of blaster fire drew Vader away from them and towards the nearby battle. Everyone slowly but cautiously got up, fear still rattling through their bodies.

“W-Was…” Brooke began.

“I think so...I think that was Darth Vader…” said Dana.

“Shit...Fucking shit, bro…” Trevor panicked.

“Calm down, Trevor. He’s gone now.” said Dana, trying to calm him down.

“What happened?” W2 asked.

“The Empire knew were coming so they set a trap on us. As soon as Victoria began her protest everything went to shit. I found Trevor and tried to get back to you guys but then...Vader showed up.” Dana explained.

“We gotta get back to the ship.” Dana added.

“We can’t...Some TIE fighters came swooping in and blew it up.” Brooke explained.

“Fuck...What are we going to do?!?” said Trevor.

“Where’s David?” W2 asked.

“We don’t know. Last we saw he was trying to protect Victoria.” said Trevor.

“We should get higher up. We might be able to use the communications to radio for backup.” proposed Dana.

“Sounds as good a plan as any.” said Brooke.

“I should be able to hack into something like that easily.” added W2. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” said Dana, as she lead the way.

Everyone followed Dana as they ran down the corridor. Many bodies of Rebels and Stormtroopers were littered along the corridor, results from the sudden assault. They reached an elevator but pressing the button did nothing.

“They’ve shut down the elevators.” W2 observed.

“Can you get them working again?” Brooke asked.

“Maybe. It might take a while though…”

“We haven’t got time. We got to climb up it.” said Dana.

Dana managed to pry open the elevator doors with her bare hands. They went inside the elevator as Trevor managed to blast open the hatch above them. They climbed out of the elevator and started making their way up the shaft. They gripped onto any ledges or gaps that could be found in the shaft. As the climbed up, Dana’s radio went off.

“Is there anybody out there?!?” 

It was David’s voice. Dana answered.  
“Dana here, sir! I’m with three survivors: Trevor, Brooke and W2.” Dana reported.

“Where are you?” David asked over the radio.

“Climbing up the elevator shaft of the building that the ship was.” 

“Was?!? Did they get it?”

“I’m afraid it seems like that.”

David huffed over the radio.

“Alright. Listen here. I got Ms. Chase with me and we’ve barricaded ourselves in her office. It’s on the fifth floor in the upper right corner. I’ve called for backup and they should be arriving up here. Get here as soon as possible.”

David went off the radio. Dana looked down to everyone following her.

“Right, you heard what he said. Let’s get moving!” Dana commanded.

Everyone had made their way to the fifth floor, with Dana prying open the elevator doors once again. The floor was similar to the ground floor, bodies of Stormtroopers laid on the ground, dead. Brooke and W2 picked up their blasters as they began to follow David’s directions. However, as they turned a corner they found more Stormtroopers up and patrolling the area, it seemed like David didn’t get them all...Dana made no hesitation to shoot first as she shot them down. The four ran down the corridor which split off onto the corridor leading to Victoria’s office. At the end was a long window which gave a full display of the battle outside. 

Imperial dropships started to land outside the building, Stormtroopers were deployed out of them to hunt down any Rebels they can find. But it seemed like David back up had arrived as X-Wings starts swarming down from the sky, raining fire down onto the Imperial dropships. The TIE Fighters, however, began to fight back as the sky was clouded by this battle. But Dana drew the three away from the sight as she lead them down the corridor. Victoria’s office was in sight as they all sprinited to their destination. 

They were so close to nearly escaping this hell but Dana spotted something outside which caused her eyes to widen in alarm. 

“WATCH OUT!” she cried.

She stretched her arms out to stop everyone else as they noticed what she saw. A fiery TIE Fighter was crashing their way. Dana shuffled everyone back as the TIE collided with the window, crashing through and causing a massive explosion. The four looked onto burning TIE fighter, blocking their path. Trevor collapsed to his knees.

“Aw, shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” he panicked.

But Dana leveled down to him.

“Trevor, there’s another corridor that will take us to Victoria’s office. C’mon, we can do this.” Dana said encouragingly.

Trevor nodded and got up as Dana patted his back. She looked to Brooke and W2.

“You two holding up okay?” she asked them. 

“Yeah...Just about.” said Brooke.

“I think I’m okay. Come on, we should really get moving.” added W2.

“Okay. Let’s move.” said Dana. 

The four returned to the corridor where the elevator was. However, once they reached the corridor, the elevator was active again. Everyone stopped briefly, wondering who it was but the answer came to them quickly as the doors slowly opened and that distinic breathing was heard. Darth Vader exited the elevator as the four did the only thing they felt they could do. Run. 

The four ran desperately down the corridor as Vader slowly followed them. With a swift move of his hand, Vader had thrown W2 against the wall. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks to help him up, his left arm was heavily damaged.

“W2!” she cried.

Thankfully, he was just above active. Trevor began rapidly firing at Vader who effortly deflected every blaster bolt. Brooke, W2 and Dana kept moving but Trevor didn’t. Dana turned to him.

“TREVOR!” she cried out.

“GO!” he cried.

“I’LL HOLD HIM BACK!” 

Dana wanted to stop him but she knew that she only get herself, him and the rest killed if she tried. It was hard...But it’s not like she hadn’t done this before. She turned away from him and sprinted away with Brooke following with W2, both looked back as Trevor kept shooting Vader, landing no effect as Vader slowly but gradually approached him. The now three made it down another corridor that lead them directly to Victoria’s office. As they approached it they heard the sound of a lightsaber cutting through flesh...Once they reached the door they began banging on it hard.

“DAVID! IT’S US!” Dana cried.

The doors opened up with David pointing his blaster at them. After seeing they weren’t held hostage he let them. As the three made it in, David closed the doors behind him as well as the blast shield. They looked around Victoria’s office to see her hurdled up in the corner.

“Back up will be here shortly. Is that all of you?” David asked.

“There was Trevor but...Vader got him…” explained Dana.

David’s face turned absolutely pale.

“H-He’s here?!?” he almost yelled.

But everyone’s faces told him the answer. Victoria stepped out of her corner.

“Are you fucking serious? H-He’s here?!? The fucking Sith Lord?!?” Victoria cried out.

“We saw him and we saw him kill our friends.” said Dana with a harsh coldness.

Victoria took a few steps back.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she muttered.

“This can’t be happening?!?” she cried.

“You really thinking opposing the Empire would be that easy?” David asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, something began to burn through the blast doors. It was Vader’s lightsaber, stabbing through the door and melting it. David pulled out his blaster and pointed at the door, ready to fire. But from behind him, outside Victoria’s window, was another U-Wing. It faced the back of them as the hangar door lowered to allow them on. David shot the glass window, grabbed Victoria’s arm and got them both on boarded. Dana followed, helping to support W2 with Brooke. But soon the lightsaber had managed to melt and cut open a hole big enough for Vader to get through. The three quickly boarded the ship as Vader entered the room. The U-Wing, however, flew away as fast possible. The cargo door closed behind them as it took them away from the hell that was created for them on that planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and since I'll now be on break I want to wish you all a very happy holidays! And by the time I come, on the Life is Strange front I hope Episode 3 of Before the Storm will be great and on the Star Wars front I also hope Last Jedi is great!


	19. City In The Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back a week earlier than planned! Looked like I had too much time on my hands that I thought I'd come back and write some more. Got some extra inspiration to carry on thanks to Last Jedi (which was amazing!) and Episode 3 of Before the Storm (which was pretty good though I had problems with it like many). But anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, on the Ring of Kafrene, Max, Chloe, Kate, Frank and Pompidou were hiding out. They were trying to make sure that they weren’t being followed by the Empire after the assault at Jefferson’s house. For the past week they’ve been hoping from planet to planet. In the middle of crowded and dank alleyway, Max and Chloe were making their way along trying to buy food for their ship. Both were wearing robes, to cover their faces with whenever any Stormtroopers or Imperial Works patrolling the streets would pass them by. Anytime one of them past them, Chloe would stare disgusted at them. She didn’t think she needed another reason to hate the Empire but the death of Rachel only made it stronger...Though it’s been a week since they found her on Kashyyyk, Chloe was still grieving over her…Max’s been trying her best to help Chloe and whilst Chloe appreciated the support, it was hard for her. It was hard for both of them but they kept struggling through. 

A small group of Stormtroopers walked past them, the two girls covered themselves from the Troopers even though they took no notice of them. Chloe once again gave them a stare of pure hate but Max tugged at her sleeve.

“Chloe, this place should be good.” said Max, pointing to a nearby food stall.

The two approached the stall and brought some food from there with the few credits they had left. Chloe didn’t have much money on her, a lot of the time they had to steal from vendors but they got what they needed. Once the food was brought they made their way back to the Arcadian Butterfly. Inside the ship, Pompidou was making some tweaks to the ship whilst Kate tried to help. Frank was checking on all the supplies they had. Frank noticed Max and Chloe’s return and went up to them.

“Got some food then?” he asked.

Chloe handed Frank the bag of food she and Max brought. Frank looked inside.

“Alright. How’s your leg doing?” he added.

“It’s doing fine, I guess.” responded Chloe. 

“Okay. Right.” 

Frank returned back to what he was doing, with nothing more to say. Max looked at Chloe concerned.

“Hey, you doing alright, Chloe?” she asked.

Chloe let out a massive sigh.

“I know I should be over it but...I just can’t believe what they did...That’s she gone. All I want is Jefferson fucking dead!” Chloe vented.

Max placed her hand on Chloe’s back.

“I know, Chloe...But we can’t right now...We’re too weak at the moment. We just...need to get somewhere safe.” Max further explained. 

“I know...It’s just…”

Chloe let out a frustrated noise, clenching her fist. 

“Sorry, Max…” 

“Chloe, don’t be. It’s okay. I totally understand how you feel…” 

“Yeah...I know…”

Chloe moved away from Max to turn her attention to something else. She went over to Pompidou and Kate.

“Hey, you two aren’t fucking up my ship?” Chloe asked.

“I think we’re doing okay? I asked Frank what Pompidou was doing and he said something about making some adjustments to the weapon systems?” Kate tried to explain.

“I’m just trying to make myself useful.” Kate added.

Frank turned to the rest of the group.

“Well I got some good news at least. I think we’re in a safe enough position to head to Bespin.” Frank explained.

“You think so? I don’t want us to get there thinking it’s all safe before some Empire shitheads come and fuck it up.” said Chloe.

“We’ll be fine. You trust me, right?” 

There was silence.

“Whatever. Come on, let’s go now.”  
Frank and Chloe sat in the pilot seats and flew the ship out of The Ring of Kafrene and into hyperspace. After a short trip through Hyperspace, they made it to the planet. A planet completely covered in orange, Bespin. The Arcadian Butterfly flew down into the atmosphere of Bespin where they were greeted a sea of nothing but clouds under the sunset sky. They flew above the clouds, the clouds so tightly packed together you couldn’t even the actual surface, if there was one. Ahead of them was a singular floating item, a massive structure that stood out among the cloud, Cloud City itself. As the Arcadian Butterfly got closer to the city, several smaller ships surrounded it. They were Cloud Cars, small, red, duel piloted ships. One of them was attempting to communicate to the Butterfly over the ship’s radio. Chloe answered.

“This is an unverified ship. Identify yourself.” said the pilot.

“This is Chloe Price, pilot and owner of the Arcadian Butterfly. We want to speak to Lando Calrissian.” said Chloe.

“We need some more formal verification. What is your business with Lando Calrissian?” the Pilot insisted.

Frank took over the radio.

“Listen, tell Lando that Frank Bowers wants to speak to him.” said Frank.

There was a moment of silence before the Pilot of the Cloud Car replied.

“Alright. Follow us.” the Pilot ordered.

The Cloud Cars escorted the Butterfly towards a docking platform in the city. The city was covered in beautiful, towering buildings with small, pleasant green gardens dotted around the surface. The Butterfly landed on the platform where Chloe and Frank could see Lando was waiting along with a few other men. The ship landed with Frank and Chloe exiting first. 

They saw Lando standing front and centre of all the other men. He had a powerful but laid back posture, dressed in his black trousers, light blue shirt with his light blue and gold cape draped over him. Accompanied but his stylish black hair and moustache, he was staring at Frank as though he wasn’t happy to see him…

The men standing behind him were all dressed in blue uniforms, all of which appear to be his guards and had their guns pointed at them. Except for one man with a bald head and a strange device round the back of his head. Frank approached Lando, opening his arms up for a hug which Lando does not give.

“Hey, Lando…” he awkwardly greeted.

“You really think I’m pleased to see you here, Bowers?” Lando asked rhetorically.

“I...uh…”

Frank was lost for words.

“Last time we met were firing blasters at each other on Canto Bight. You’re lucky I didn’t give the order to shoot you out the sky.” said Lando.

“Hey, that was years ago when I part of Damon’s crew. It’s not my fault he tried to kill you after you won his money...Fairly, of course.” defended Frank.

“And you’re not with him now?” Lando asked.

“No...There was a situation and I had to...Look...That’s not why I’m here…” 

“If it’s Jabba trying to get me into some sort of smuggling job then you can tell that fat ol’ slug to-”

“No. It’s not Jabba either…”

Chloe stepped in, trying to explain the situation herself.

“Look. We really need your help.” said Chloe.

Lando was taken aback. He was so concerned with Frank’s arrive he didn’t pay much attention to her.

“Hang on. You’re not telling me he got a young girl like you to join his crew?” asked Lando.

“What? No way. He’s working for me.” Chloe explained.

Lando looked puzzled. He examined her and gave a chuckle.

“Wow, you gotta be a tough one to have Frank working for someone as young as you are. So, what do you need me for?” asked Lando.

“Look...It’s the Empire…” Chloe began to explain.

Lando had a look of shock plastered over his face followed by a look worry. He looks behind Chloe to see Max, Kate and Pompidou exiting the ship. He turned back to Chloe, he can guess their situation. 

“Come on. Let’s further discuss this inside.” said Lando. 

Lando made a hand gesture which caused the guard to put away their guns as he escorted everyone inside. Inside the building, Chloe explained everything to Lando: the Empire, Jefferson, Prescott, Mounui, David and eventually, Rachel...Lando was silent as Chloe told their story. He spoke only when Chloe finished.

“I’m sorry to hear all that’s happened to you. Though I’m not sure what I can do to help.” he said.

“We need somewhere to stay. We’ve jumping planet to planet but it’s not been very practical for us and we’re worried that the Empire is going to spot us in the process...Please, Lando, we need your help…” Chloe begged.

Lando was silent for a few moments contemplating on what to say or even do. Everyone waited anxiously, hoping for some good news. Max approached an extremely worried Chloe. To help calm her down, she took Chloe’s hand as their fingers interlocked. Chloe looked to Max, who was just as worried but able to appear fairly calm. Or at least calmer than Chloe. Lando soon turned to them with an answer.

“Well, look. You two have been through hell, now that’s clear as day. As much I don’t want the Empire digging in my operation I trust you when you say you’ve made sure they’re not on your tale. Your clearly smart to have survived them this long. Plus we got a small enough operation here that we’re practically invisible to them and it just so happens I need a few workers on hand so. There’s your deal.” 

Everyone was stunned. They didn’t expect their story alone to convince Lando but it seemed like it really was enough for him. 

“Y-You serious?” Chloe blurted out. 

“Of course. We’ve been needing some extra hands working in the mines but if that ain’t your type of work well I’m sure I can find something else for you.” explained Lando.

“Oh, thank you so much Lando.” said Frank, trying to close in for a hug which Lando rejects.

“Now don’t think I entirely trust you Bowers. But your friends here have gone through so much that I’m willing to bring them in.” retorted Lando.

“Anyway, I got places to be now but I believe we got three living spaces for you all. I know that isn’t exactly ideal for five people.” added Lando.

“That’s okay, I’ll share a place with Chloe.” butted in Max.

“I mean, if you’re okay with it?” asked Max, to Chloe.

“Dude, of course I am.” Chloe answered.

“I’m happy to take a place for myself.” Kate added.

“Fine. I guess I’ll live with the walking carpet over here.” added Frank.

Pompidou let out an offended raw to Frank which he just ignored.

“Anyway.” Lando continued.

“I got places to be but I’ll have my aide, Lobot, escort you to your living spaces. Though I don’t suppose you want to collect your belongings from your ship?”

Chloe scoffed.

“Like we had anything valuable on there. But thanks again, Lando. This means a lot to all of us.” said Chloe.

“No problem. I’ll come check on you all later. I got business to attend to.” said Lando as he walked away.

The bald man with the device around the back of his head, Lobot, came along and escorted everyone to their spaces. They wondered around the city, taking in all it’s beauty. It’s clean white walls, the large windows that looked out to the fading orange sky, to the various cloud cars that whizzed by. Frank and Pompidou were taken to their living space first, giving no more than a nod to everyone before leaving them. Next was Kate.

“Hey, Max.” she began.

“Yeah?” Max responded.

“Now that we’re not running around all the time now. Maybe we could actually get more into your Jedi training?”

“Kate, I’d love to! I feel like we’re starting to get somewhere with it and I have so many questions and-”

“Woah, Max. You sound more excited about it than I am! Though you are the one with the powers.”

“We’ll have to find a spot to do our training first but I’ll let you know when I find something.”

“Okay, see you soon, Max.”

The girls hugged before Kate headed into her living space. Finally, Lobot took Max and Chloe to their living space.

“Hey, uh...Thanks for the tour, Lo. Give Lando another thanks from us.” said Chloe, holding out a hand to shake.

But Lobot just walked off without a word. Chloe moved her arm to the back of her head and rubbed it awkwardly. The two headed inside their living space. It was a simple white room with a massive window looking out to the clouds surrounding them, as they were on the edge of the city. Luxurious furniture was placed around the room for them and to the left were two doors. One for the bathroom which had all the essentials and the other was for the bedroom which contained a bed for two. Though not that it bothered Max and Chloe at that point. Chloe looked around the room, eyes wide open with a massive grin. Like a child seeing their first ever pod race. 

“Dude, this place is amazeballs!” Chloe almost screamed.

Max laughed. This was the happiest she had seen Chloe ever since what happened to Rachel and it warmed her heart just to see Chloe this happy.

“You seem awfully happy.” said Max.

“Yeah…” said Chloe, suddenly realising she was actually really happy despite what has happened.

“I’m just glad we don’t have to worry about the Empire or Jeffershit or anything like that anymore.” she added.

“Yeah. I hope not anymore…”

“Come on, Max, let’s not bring the mood down...We can relax for fucking once.”

“Yeah. You’re right, Chloe. At least it’s bringing a smile to your face.” said Max, her hands cupped on Chloe’s face.

The two drew each other in for a tight hug. They came silhouetted over the fading light of the Bespin sky. Chloe was right, they were at least safe for now. Now they can finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm gonna try and get a new one out every week so the next one will be out next week. See you all then!


	20. New Beginnings

Chloe was woken up the next day by Frank. He told her that they started work today. Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she slept that well; sleeping in an actual bed as opposed to the cold floor of the Butterfly. She saw Max was fast asleep and decided against waking her up, she earned her rest. Chloe’s leg was still injured from when Prescott shot it so she rubbed some bacta gel on it and tried to take it easy. She was given some new clothes for working down in the mine. A hand-me-down uniform consisting of a dirty light blue jacket, white shirt, grey trousers, industrial boots and gloves. They weren’t much but considering she had spent the past god knows how many days in the same clothes, she was glad to finally have something different wear. 

 

She met up with Frank who was waiting for her in the corridor, wearing the same clothes she had on and they were soon joined by Lando who showed them to the mines.

 

“I hope those clothes are okay. They belonged to some of the old workers here before they retired.” said Lando.

 

“No. They’re perfect. Beats the filthy and sweaty as fuck clothes I had on.” remarked Chloe.

 

“Good. I want your stay here to be as comfortable for you as possible considering everything. I’ll provide some fresh clothes for all of you. Wouldn’t happen to know what size your friend is? The one you’re living with.”

 

“Max? How the hell should I know?”

 

“You two seemed awfully close, but that’s just ol’ me guessing there.”

 

Chloe looked at Lando suspiciously. Did he think her and Max were...No. He couldn’t of done. They weren’t like that. Chloe thought...Though it would be nice...She also thought to herself. But then she just shook her head, brushing off the thought. Not that it worked but she just carried on, trying to ignore her feelings. 

 

Lando took them into a room. It was dark, with the only light being a hellish orange coming from the ground. The stairs lead down to a lower level covered in steam that was under a massive machine. But when Chloe looked closer her body was filled with dread as she saw from the machine a giant claw descend into the pit below it. It was a carbon freezer...Just like in Jefferson’s house. All the memories came flooding back to her at once. The secret door. The chamber. All the women frozen and trapped in carbonite. Rachel’s face frozen in horror behind that very same carbonite. Unfreezing Rachel. Rachel smiling at Chloe as her last breath faded away in her arms. Jefferson finding them and the blur that was their fight on the rooftops...Every moment, thought, fear, anger  and panic all rushed through Chloe in that one moment. Everything around her became silent as she couldn’t move as those memories...the trauma...consumed her.

 

CLANG!

 

Chloe was snapped out the trauma she was reliving as she remembered where she was. She looked over to see the block of carbonite that had just been pulled out. But this time...nobody was inside it. She wasn’t in Jefferson’s home anymore...She was safe. She turned to Lando with a dreading expression. She realised she never actually explained to Lando how Rachel died...He turned to her, looking worried.

 

“Something the matter?” he asked.

 

Chloe nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah...Sorry...It’s just...This how the friend I told you about...Rachel. This was how she died…” Chloe tried to explain.

 

Lando looked to her and then back to the carbonite.

 

“I understand.” he said.

 

“I’m really sorry. You let us in and I’m-” Chloe blathered.

 

“Hey. It’s alright. May I suggest an alternative position?” Lando offered.

 

“Sure. I-If that’s alright with you.” Chloe accepted, failing to meet eye contact with him.

 

“It is indeed. Uh, Frank. Would you rather take another position?” 

 

Frank shook his head.

 

“No. I’ll be fine. I’d rather work on my own anyway.” said Frank.

 

“Alright then, Bowers. The Ugnaughts will show how this machine all works.” said Lando before leaving with Chloe.

 

“You any good with ships?” Lando asked Chloe as they walked through the corridors of Bespin.

 

“Uh, yeah...I, uh, I use to fix up my ship out there all the time?” answered Chloe.

 

“Think you’d be able to work on some of our Cloud City Cars? They often need some work done on them.” 

“Y-Yeah. I think I’ll be good at that.”

 

“Alright, let’s get you to work.”

 

Back in Chloe and Max’s living space, Max had now woken up. Not long after Chloe had left, Max had gotten out of bed and had a long overdue shower. Even on Tatooine it’d be rare for her to have a shower like this. She felt so clean...so refreshed. After everything that has happened and all that they’ve gone through, something like this was very much needed. She wished she could stay there forever, after all, moments like these never seem to had last long recently. But she got out anyway, dried herself and then goes to put her new robes on only to find some new clothes in their wardrobe. Grey trousers and a light grey, long sleeve shirt V-neck shirt with a black belt and new shoes. She smiled, it definitely seemed like things were going up. Once she had changed she had breakfast. She sat on the sofa that was facing out to their window. As she ate breakfast, she looked out to the bright blue sky in front of her. It was peaceful, with the fluffy white clouds passing by from below with only the occasional Cloud Car driving past. Everything just felt...so peaceful. Max started feeling more at ease and more comfortable. There was no Jefferson or Empire to worry about, everything just seemed perfect and for once...maybe it was. Maybe they’ve finally found a new place to call home. Of course, Max would miss Tatooine as her first home but even there she couldn’t feel comfortable. Here, everything felt just right which should scare Max...but it didn’t. Instead, she just enjoyed it. 

 

Once she had eaten breakfast, she made her way to Kate’s living area. She knocked on the door as Kate opened it. 

 

“Max!” she cheerfully greeted; wrapping her into a warm friendly hug.

 

She soon separated from Max as Max got a good look at her and her living area. She was still wearing her usual robes. Maybe she hadn’t gotten a change of clothes or maybe she just wanted to keep true to her Jedi supporting routes. 

 

“Oh, Max, where are my manners? Come in.” Kate added.

 

“Thank you.” said Max.

 

Kate showed Max into her living space, it wasn’t much different to hers and Chloe’s really.  Kate walked over to a table which had some half eaten fruit and a half drunk glass of Bantha Milk. 

 

“Sorry, I was just in the middle of having breakfast.” Kate explained.

 

“No worries, I just had mine. How are you finding this place?” Max asked.

 

“It’s nice. I actually feel at peace here.” 

 

“Me too. God...How long has it been since we felt like that?” 

 

“I know. It’s been a...emotional time...Especially for you and Chloe…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Still. You want to do some training?”

 

“Of course! That’s why I came over here. And obviously, to see you again.”

 

Kate smiled sweetly at Max. Pulled up a chair though she didn’t sit on it. She pulled out her old Jedi book from her robes and started reading through it.

 

“Apparently one of the most famous abilities of the Jedi is the ability to move objects with the force.” Kate explained.

 

Max nodded.

 

“Right...Moving rocks and stuff.” said Max.

 

“Not exactly but kinda right in this scenario.”

 

Kate moved next to Max.

 

“Try to move that chair.” Kate suggested.

 

Max closed her eyes and breathed in, channelling all her energy with the force. She held out her hand, focusing her mind entirely on moving it. But she was struggling. She pulled a face from her frustration. She’s done similar things to this before, she knew it. But now she couldn’t do it. She tried to recall how she felt when she did move objects with the force. When she stopped the grenade the first time she discovered her powers...She was scared, frightened, desperate...Then there was the time she threw all those artifacts at that Stormtrooper in Jefferson’s house. She remembered her anger from what Jefferson did...From how distraught Chloe felt...She kept thinking of that day. Finding the secret door. The girls trapped in carbonite. Rachel trapped in carbonite. Rachel dying in Chloe’s arms. How Jefferson killed her. Sadness and rage filled her.

 

The chair started to move backwards. Kate smiled pleasantly. She was about to cheer for Max but then her face grew more concern. The chair kept moving backwards but started shaking. Max was locked in her emotions of anger, teeth grit and tears running down her face. Soon, the chair flipped backwards and smashed into the wall behind, causing Max to snap out of her emotional state. Her eyes opened back up as she stumbled backwards, Kate grabbing onto her so she didn’t fall backwards.

 

Max adjusted herself back to where she was standing. She saw the chair in front of her, shattered into pieces. She turned to Kate who looked...frightened. 

 

“Oh, shit! Kate! Sorry! I must of went overboard and accidentally broke your chair…” Max tried to apologies but Kate quickly went back to her Jedi book, rapidly flicking through pages.

 

“Kate?” Max said with even more concern in her voice.

 

Kate’s hands were shaking till she eventually got to the page she was looking for. She turned to Max, her face washed with dread.

 

“Max…” Kate began.

 

“T-the way you were using the force there...You...You were giving into the dark side…” 

 

Max’s jaw dropped as her hands covered her mouth in disbelief.

 

“No…” she whispered.

 

Everything felt like she was spinning. Max didn’t fully understand everything about the force but she remembered tales from her childhood about the Dark Side...How it corrupted people and made them nothing more than the walking embodiment of evil. How so many had fallen to that path and how much death and destruction lied in their wake. She started to hear whispers in her head.

 

_ “The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.” _

 

_ “Fears leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering.” _

 

Max began to collapse to the floor. Everything around her turned to darkness. Kate ran up to her, panicking.

 

“MAX!” she cried out before she disappeared into the darkness.

 

Max found herself in a black empty void. Alone. She turns around frantically looking from an escape but nothing. She felt afraid. Afraid and nothing else. The whispering continued as a figure appeared in front of her.

 

He was a Dathomirian. Dressed in a big black cloak, skin red and black. Spikes coming from his head with piercing red and yellows eyes that stared deep into Max. The whispers continued. 

 

_ “Always two there are. A master and a apprentice…” _

A hand crept out from the darkness behind the Dathomirian, an old, boney hand. Max’s unease grew has the Dathomirian stared deep into her. She did the only thing she could. Run. She ran right past him as he disappeared into smoke. She kept running until out of the darkness approached another figure. 

 

This was an older, human man. With short grey hair and a beard, dressed in black with a brown cape draped over him. He too stared deep into her eyes. Max stepped back as he got closer to her, causing her to stumble back. The next thing she knew a red beam of energy that she could guess was his lightsaber was pointing at her throat.

 

_ “Twice the pride...Double the fall…” _

 

A figure came out of the darkness from behind him. It had the same hand as the man behind the Dathomirian. He too was dressed black robes as he started to laugh sinisterly. In fear, Max rolled away and began running again. She prayed this nightmare would end soon but then out of the shadows drew a younger man. With long brown hair and scar on his face, but something stuck out as odd to Max. He was wearing Jedi robes. Yet he still stared at her with the same stare as the last two men. He kept walking up to her slowly. Max couldn’t begin to think of what to do as he kept walking up to her. But as he kept walking, his body started changing. He began to become covered in black robotic armour as piece by piece he soon transformed into something Max could only guess from stories she heard...Darth Vader. 

 

Finally, the man who was behind all of them revealed himself. The old man in black robes with his hood, but Max caught a glimpse of his face. A face that was old but also scarred and deformed...Soon, all the other men started surrounding her. Including a new man which was blurry to her, clouded in shadow. 

 

She was surrounded, defenseless. Tears poured down her face and anxiety took over her. The whispers continued and only became more intense. 

 

_ “Noo!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Anakin, I have failed you…” _

 

_ “Let the hate flow through you…” _

 

Screams of agony and pain filled Max’s head. Overlayed by the hooded man’s laughter.

 

_ “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” _

 

_ “Is it possible to learn this power?” _

 

_ “Not from a Jedi.” _

 

_ “Now I am the master.” _

 

_ “BEN!” _

 

Max shot upwards, screaming. She started panting heavily as sweat ran down her face. She looked around, she was in her’s and Chloe’s room. She was on their sofa. She looked up to see two girls looking down at, tense and upset. It was Chloe and Kate.

 

“Max!” Chloe cried.

 

She pulled Max into a gianormace hug. Max had just realised she was laying her head on Chloe’s lap. As much as she loved the hug, she pulled away from Chloe to breath. She got a good look at Chloe’s face. She was smiling at her, looking at her warmly as she stroked her hand through Max’s hair. Max was enjoying the moment but she was confused. What just happened? 

 

“Wha-...What happened?” Max said faintly. 

 

She tried to push herself up but began to feel dizzy immediately. She almost fell off the sofa until Chloe grabbed her.

 

“Woah! Easy there!” Chloe cried out as she pulled Max back onto her lap.

 

“What happened?” Max asked again.

 

“You fainted in my room...I was worried sick...I didn’t know what to do, I tried to get you to wake up, I tried everything. I just panicked a-and I’m sorry, Max…” Kate tried to explain.

 

“No. It’s okay. How did I end up here?” Max asked.

 

“I just didn’t know what to do...So I went off and looked all over the city till I eventually found Chloe. Then we brought you back here and we just...waited...Hoping you’d wake up…”

 

“You were out for hours, dude.” Chloe added.

 

“Hours?!?” Max yelled.

 

“I’m so sorry, Max. I wish I had done more and-” 

 

But Max stopped Kate.

 

“Kate. It’s okay. I don’t think there was anything you could do. At least you brought Chloe here.” Max assured Kate.

 

“Right.” said Kate, who was now looking at the floor.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

Kate went to leave the room. But before she left she turned to Max.

 

“I-I’ll speak to you later, Max.” said Kate before she left.

 

She left the two girls alone as Chloe looked down at Max. She continued stroking her hair but her face was worried.

 

“Max. What happened?” asked Chloe.

 

Max didn’t know where to begin.

 

“I, uh...Did Kate tell you anything?” she asked.

 

Chloe shook her head.

 

“I...Had another force vision. Like the one I got before we...found Rachel…”

 

Chloe felt a string in her at the mention of Rachel but allowed Max to carry on.

 

“What happened in it?” Chloe asked.

 

“I was...nowhere. In this void...But these people kept showing up and I kept hearing voices...And they were surrounding me and then...I woke up.” Max continued.

 

“Oh, shit...That sounded fucking awful...But what does it mean?” said Chloe.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean. Last time you had a vision we found Rachel because of it. So what does this mean?” 

 

“I…”

 

Max was about to tell Chloe her use of the dark side of the force but she hesitated. She could only assume those were people corrupted by the dark side. People who were responsible for all the screams and cries she heard in that nightmare. She didn’t want to become like them. She didn’t even want to be associated with them. She wanted to be honest with Chloe but…

 

“I don’t know…” answered Max. 

 

This time. She felt she had to lie. She didn’t want to scare or hurt Chloe. Especially after everything that had happened. This felt like the best way to go. Only her and Kate need to know…Chloe broke her eye contact away from Max and sighed before re engaging. 

 

“Shit...But look...We’ll work this out together. I’m with you all the way.” said Chloe.

 

Max looked away from a moment, letting the guilt of her lying to her own best friend sink in. But she felt it was the right thing to do...For now at least. She looked back at her and smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They were both in silence, Max looked over to the Bespin sky. It had turned orange as the sun sets once more. She really was out for long...But she tried to let go of her anxieties for this moment. For her, for Chloe. As they both watched the sun set whilst Chloe stroked and played with Max’s hair. Then Max realised.

 

“Wait. Shouldn’t you be in work?” Max asked.

 

Chloe laughed. Hard. 

 

“What are you now? My wife?” Chloe remarked.

 

Max laughed back.

 

“Would I be a good wife?” she replied, light heartly.

 

“Definitely. I think anyone would be the luckiest smuck in the galaxy if they had you for a wife.” Chloe answered.

 

Max started giggling whilst also blushing.

 

“But really. I thought you started today?” Max asked, trying to contain her giggles.

 

“I did. But Lando let me off early when Kate came running about an emergency.”

 

“Shit, sorry...Didn’t mean to cause that much trouble.”

 

“Dude, don’t sweat it. It’s fine. He understands.”

 

“How was your first day?”

“It was fine. I’m fixing up Cloud Cars so I certainly know what I’m doing. Though I almost started in the Carbon Freezing Chamber and...that freaked me out for...obvious reasons.”

 

Chloe hung her head and sighed. Max pulled herself up, arms wrapped around Chloe’s neck. 

 

“Yeah...I get what you mean...How are you feeling?” Max asked.

 

“I’m...struggling. It still hurts. Everyday it hurts and I often find myself not believing it but...yeah...I’m trying to keep moving on though…” Chloe expressed.

 

“I’m proud of you, Chloe. You’ve gone through hell and yet your still standing.”

 

“Yeah...Thanks.”

 

Chloe looked at Max with an endearing smile before Max laid back down and the two kept watching the sunset. Though to Chloe’s surprise, considering how much she’s been out, Max had fallen asleep. Chloe looked at Max, peacefully resting and couldn’t help but just smile. She looked so cute asleep, Chloe thought. She lifted Max up and carried her to their room. There, she laid Max down carefully onto their bed before taking off her shoes and trousers to make her more comfortable. She pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. She watched over Max, her eyes shut tight as she quietly breathed in and out. Chloe went to leave the room but before she did, she went over to Max planted a small kiss on her forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams, my Max Caulfield.” she whispered into her ear before walking out the room and turning off the lights. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. We got Max dealing with dark side shit but I gotta also keep the Pricefield train going! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	21. A New Army Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos! That's fucking awesome and thank you all so much for this!! I'm just happy to have people reading this and enjoying but to have over 100 people giving kudos truly means a lot to me so thank you all so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, support, etc, etc. But on that note, here is another chapter! I apologies for this one being a bit late and a bit shorter than usual but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

Back on Polis Massa, it had been a few days since their mission on Coruscant. The ambush had lead to the loss of many Rebel Soldiers but the Rebellion were beginning to recover. They had managed to save Victoria who has now become listed as a war criminal across the Galaxy. She's had been staying at the Polis Massa Rebel Base since the mission.   
That day, civilians who had been saved from the Empire are being transported to the Rebel sanctuaries in the Outer Rim, one of these civilians was Joyce who David was saying goodbye to.

“I'm sorry it's come to this.” David apologized.

Joyce tried to give him a comforting smile. 

“It's not your fault. I mean, you and Chloe did save me.” said Joyce.

“Hmm...Yeah, Chloe. She almost got you killed.” 

“Come now, David. You know she was trying to help.”

“She would be helping by joining the Rebellion but I suppose she just has to rebel against anything. I’m telling you, Joyce, that girl has no respect for me or anyone.” 

“Maybe...Though I can’t blame her for not wanting to join the Rebellion. You go through hell just about everyday.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about it. I hate to say it Joyce but war is everywhere in this Galaxy.”

David sighed.

“I at least hope she’s safe.” he added.

“Me too…” said Joyce.

Elsewhere on the base, Brooke was still trying to patch up W2. Sparks came flying from the back of the droid as Brooke tried her best to get him repaired as best she can.  
“Just tell me if it hurts too much.” said Brooke.

“C’mon, Brooke, I’m a droid. I can’t feel pain.” W2 pointed out.

“I know. It’s just...I don’t know...That Vader guy really did a number on you.”

“You can say that again...That was some really scary shit.”

“I mean...That was intense...Fucking intense...I’ve never seen anything like it...Is that what Max was becoming…?”

“I don’t know...I don’t know anything about the force. But I can’t see Max becoming something like that…”

“Yeah…”

Brooke looked around her. She and W2 originally joined the Rebellion because they wanted security from Jefferson and the Empire. In a way they got it. Unlike with Chloe, they’re surrounded by a scrappy yet highly functional military group with many soldiers, weapons, gear...But a sense of misery was always surrounding them. People died in the Rebellion everyday to try and defeat the Empire. When she and W2 were out on the battlefield, first hand...It was terrifying. They were fighting for their lives every step of the way, even having to face off against the most threatening man in the Galaxy...It was starting to feel like the Rebellion wasn’t worth it...

“I’m kinda starting to understand why Chloe didn’t want to join the Rebellion…” said Brooke.

“It’s...It’s certainly not for everyone…” adds W2.

“Who the hell knows where they all are now. I can only hope they’re having a better time than us…” 

“Heh. That’s a nice thought. But with Jefferson it may not seem like that.”

“Well I guess we can only hope. Seems to be what this place is all about anyway.”

Suddenly, Dana came running into the room; out of breath. 

“David…” she panted.

“David wants to speak with all of us.”

Brooke and Dana followed Dana to the meeting spot, the same place where they were asked to join the Rebellion. Most of David’s squad were there. Justin, one David’s Soldiers, Drew who was another soldier, Steph and Mikey, David’s strategist and Stella, one of the X-Wing pilots and flight captain. They were all joined with David, of course, and Victoria. Brooke, W2 and Dana entered the room as everyone was wondering what was going on. Victoria didn't look too happy though as she was stood there with her arms crossed.  
“Thank you all for joining us.” David began.

“I wanted to talk to you all about our new plans after our last mission. Now, I do trust Steph and Mikey with their strategies but even I as your leader have failed to consider the possibility of an ambush. And because of that mistake we’ve lost many of our own…”  
Everyone took a moment of silence to think about everyone they had lost on that one mission. People like Trevor who sacrificed themselves to save others. Even Victoria had a mournful look to her.

“In response to this, I’m going to try and make things right. To start with, Victoria. You have been a great influence to those around you. If your protest managed to cause at least one person to believe in the Rebellion then that’s a victory for the Rebellion. However, you’ve got a target on your head so your going to have to be taken to the Rebel sanctuaries in the outer rim.”

Victoria’s face was furious. 

“What?!?” she spat.

Everybody flinched, they didn’t quite expect Victoria to snap like this. David tried to keep his cool.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“I’ve been stuck in this rebel base for about a week now only to find out your just going to push me aside?!?” she retaliated.  
“It’s for your own-”

“I put my life on the fucking line because I wanted to make a difference. I want to help the Rebellion cause I’m sick of the Empire treating people like shit. I mean, thanks for saving me but this is fucking B.S.”

“Listen Victoria. I appreciate your contributions to the Rebellion but your life is at risk.” 

“Oh, like no one else here has their life at risk all the time? What makes me so different? Oh, I know. You still can’t help but see me as just some stuck up politician. Even when I give the Empire the finger I’m still just some bossy bitch with a stick up her ass to you?”

David tried not to show it but some of what Victoria was trying to say was getting under his skin a bit.

“Listen, I-” David tried to say something but Victoria cut him off.

“Shut it. You know what? I don’t give a shit anymore. You want me to help the Rebellion by hiding away and doing fuck all? Fine. I’m out cause from what I’ve seen, you can all fuck yourselves. I don’t need your help. In fact, I’ll make my own group to fight the Empire. I’m sure you don’t mind if someone else actually did something cause yeah, sure, you blew up the Death Star. Good job. But what else have you done? Huh? I’m leaving so I can at least make more of a difference. Anyway, have a nice day fighting your battles without me.” ranted Victoria.

Victoria stormed out of the room, leaving the entirety of David’s squad shaken. They weren’t exactly sure what they were expecting by David’s meeting but they didn’t expect the Senator Victoria to just blow up like that. Some of the Rebels even started to doubt themselves. David started to march after Victoria but Dana stepped in the way.

“Ward. Get out of my way.” David ordered.

“Just leave her David.” Dana protested.

“Ward! I said get out of my way!”

David attempted to push past her but Dana kept blocking him.

“David, just let her go. You don’t need to make this any worse.” said Dana.

David was fuming with anger but Dana’s protest eventually made him give up. They saw a ship fly out of the hanger, assuming it had to be Victoria. David didn’t attempt to carry on with the meeting and dismissed everyone. The squad found themselves in the break area, the place where Rebels tried to relax when not on duty. Everyone was just generally hanging around whilst Steph and Mikey played Dejarik. They were all silent after what just happened. A silence that was soon broken by Brooke.

“So...Does that happen often?” she asked.

Everyone looked at her confused.

“I mean, does shit ever get that argumentative around here?” 

“Sometimes...David is a bit of a prick.” said Drew.

“A bit is a bit of an understatement.” added Steph, focused on her game of Dejarik.

“David’s had a strong temper and is very stubborn. It takes a lot to get him to change his mind.” said Dana.

“You seem to have handled yourself pretty well.” said W2.

“I’ve probably known him the longest. He’s far from a good representation of the Rebellion.”

“So, why are you still working with him?” Brooke asked.

“We haven’t got much of a choice to be honest…” said Mikey, also focused on his game.

“We’re assigned to him. We just gotta do what we can.” said Dana.

“Doesn’t that make you want to quit?” asked Brooke.

“Heh. You really think we joined the Rebellion for David?” remarked Drew.

“We still hate the Empire and we want to help fight against it.” said Stella.

“Yeah, the Empire arrested our Dad. Me and Mikey were left on our own. It was either joined the Rebellion or become smugglers.” said Drew.

“The rebellion seemed like the more noble cause.” added Mikey.

“And it pays off sometimes. I mean, David wasn’t wrong when he said if we just inspire one person. Sometimes hope is enough to motivate us.” said Steph.  
“Though...I guess being a part of the Rebellion does come at a cost…” she adds.

She turned to Justin who was sat on his own on a bed, smoking death sticks. Justin was close friends with Trevor. The loss of Trevor hit him hard...Very hard...Brooke looked over at his blank yet mourning face. When she first joined the Rebellion she just did it for the protection...Now she really knows what their life is like. How it can be exhausting and hell a lot of the time. She did began to question whether it was worth but she guessed it was like what Steph said: it’s all about hope.


	22. Max The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> So, yeah. Before we start the chapter just an explanation for why I was away (or you could just skip all this if you don't care and want to read the chapter to which I say: Enjoy! Unfortunately I didn't disappear for good reasons. I started the year off with some really awful news regarding a friend and that news took a massive toll on me. It was hard news and with that, life in general and trying to fully come out things got stressful and lost all interest in writing and took a break for myself. Honestly, I was expecting to be writing again this soon but some re lite my love for Life is Strange and I'm going to try and get back on board with all my fanfics. However, while that's all good I wouldn't expect my upload to be as regular as they were before. Things still aren't great with me but the minimal goal is a chapter per month for all three of my fics. I know it's not great but I hope you understand. A massive thanks to anyone who didn't jump ship during my absence, you're the best, and now I hope you enjoy the latest installment of my fanfic. Enjoy!

On Bespin, it seemed to have been another calm and quiet day. The bright blue sky covered the city giving an aura of tranquility and warmth as everyone went about their day...Then the sky went dark. The citizens of Bespin looked up to the sky, horrified. A Star Destroyer was looming over the city. Without warning, TIE fighters dispersed from the Star Destroyer and began firing upon to the city and it’s citivillians. Screams and cries erupted from the fleeing crowds of people, desperate for shelter from these sky demons. Buildings exploded and collapsed. The city was being torn apart...Max witnessed all of this...But not from her point of view. 

She was looking through the eyes of a cloaked figure who was marching into the city with an army of Stormtroopers behind them. They enter a building where Lando stood with a blaster trying to defend his city. But his blaster bolts were no use as the cloaked figure engited their red lightsaber and began deflecting his fire as Lando was killed by his own blaster. There was a flash, the cloaked figure was facing against Frank and Pompidou. They put up a good fight but the figure impaled Frank with their lightsaber and forced choked Pompidou to death. Another flash and the cloaked figure had found Kate cowering in the city. Kate could barely face the cloaked figure, hands on her head and tears down her face. The figure ordered two Stormtroopers to take her away. 

As Max was made to witness this, she felt sick. What was going on? How was she seeing this? Is this real? Is this what the future holds? Who is this mysterious figure? Another flash and the cloaked figure was in Max and Chloe’s room. 

Chloe was stood in the middle of the room. She had her blaster aimed at directly at the cloaked figure. Her finger was firmly on the trigger but couldn’t bring herself to pull it as tears ran down her face. Like Kate, she could barely look at them. 

“Please…” Chloe begged.

“Please don’t make me do this…”

Chloe was trembling. She tried but she couldn’t shoot the cloaked figure, not by any outside party but by herself alone. She could not bring herself to shoot them. However, she never had the chance as the figure pushed their hand out as though they were pushing someone and Chloe went flying backwards directly into the wall sized window. As Chloe made impact on the window, it cracked. Max’s stomach dropped. She was forced to watch someone she cared deeply about...Someone she loved...Be hurt like this. But she couldn’t look away. For whatever reason she had to watch. 

The figure took a closer look at Chloe. The impact left her bloody and bruised, she couldn’t get up. It was then the figured looked out of the window and saw their own reflection. Max couldn’t believe it...She didn’t want to believe it...The cloaked figure who’s doing these horrific actions, the one who had hurt so many people Max cared about...Was herself.

Max jolted upright in bed; panting and sweating hard. She got a grasp of her surroundings. She was in bed, in her and Chloe’s bedroom in their apartment on Cloud City. She looked to her side to see Chloe beside her, snoring peacefully after another long and hard day. She sighed and got out of bed. It was just a vision...But not just any vision. This is the same vision she’s had for the past two months…

Max went into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face from the sink. This vision or nightmare or whatever it was started to coming to Max almost every night since she used the dark side. She tried to work out what it was and what it meant. Was this who she was going to be? Or could be? Are the signs a warning? What is she even meant to do?

Max left the bathroom and looked out of the wall sized window in her and Chloe’s main room. The room was dark and so was the sky outside. It was still the middle of the night. Max looked out the window to the dark blue sky of Bespin. The sparkling stars in the sky, the glow of Bespin’s moon, the clouds below that look so dream like at this time of night. The lights of Cloud Cars flying through the night sky. This was the only thing that could calm Max after an intense nightmare like that. Kate suggested mediating but all it ever does it brings Max’s fears and anxieties right in front of her. She doesn’t know what to do to stop these nightmares. She doesn’t even know if they’ll ever stop...She sighed and rested her head on the window. 

“Hey…” said a nearby voice.

Max turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She’s wearing just a shirt and her underwear. She wonders over to Max. 

“You okay, dude?” Chloe asked.

Max looked down to her toes. She didn’t tell Chloe about her dreams... She feared that if she told Chloe she would hate her or even worse, fear her...She just wants things to be normal for both of them; especially after everything Chloe’s been through. Max looked back up to Chloe.

“Yeah...Just a bad dream.” answered Max.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve been a lot of them recently...You sure everything’s alright?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. It’s fine. I mean, after everything we’ve been through it makes sense…”

That made sense to Chloe. She placed her hand on Max’s should and pulled her in for a hug to which Max embraced.

“It’s okay, man. Look...You know you can talk to me if something’s up…” said Chloe.

“Yeah. I know…” said Max, lying through her teeth.

Chloe split away from the hug, smiling at Max.

“Come on, let’s go back to sleep. I’m seriously going to need. The shit ton of Cloud Cars Lando needs repairing.” said Chloe.

Max giggled as the two headed for bed.

The next morning, Max resumed her Jedi Training with Kate. Whilst Max has learnt a new thing or two, their training has slowed down greatly due to Max’s anxiety of using the dark side again. 

“Let’s try something simple.” Kate suggested.

Kate placed a piece of fruit on the table. 

“Lift up the fruit.” 

Max tried to make her mind focus. She focused on the fruit and the fruit alone. She focused on lifting up the fruit. But nothing was working. She focused harder. Still nothing. She focused harder and began straining herself. Then her fears crept into her mind. Rachel’s body, Jefferson, Prescott, her vision when she used the darkside, Joyce being kidnapped...No, she had to suppress her thoughts. But the more she tried to suppress her thoughts the less focus she had the fruit. She kept trying and trying until eventually she managed to move the fruit back by only an inch. 

She gasped and fell to her knees. She was on the floor; sweating and gasping for breath. Kate rushed over to her.

“Max! Max! Are you okay?” she asked concerned. 

Max moved back and sat herself on the floor.

“I can’t do it Kate…” said Max.

“You can Max, you can-”

“I can’t! I...I had another nightmare…” 

Whilst Max hadn’t told Chloe, she told Kate. Kate was the only person who knew about her use of the dark side so Max felt she had to tell Kate about the nightmares too. She hated lying to Chloe but she knew it was for the best. Kate was shocked.

“Max…” Kate began.

“Let’s face it, Kate...I can’t reach the light anymore. Anytime I do the dark side comes into my head and…” 

Max began sniffling as she cried. The stress of her training has come down hard on her.

“Max. Maybe you need to surprise your feelings entirely...That’s what the Jedi Knights of the past did.” Kate suggested.

Max looked at her. It made sense. If she can’t suppress the dark thoughts then maybe she has to suppress it all. But she can’t do that…

“I can’t, Kate...I...I don’t want to.” Max explained.

“I know it’s not nice, Max...But it’s the only way.” 

“No...I won’t...I…”

Max was confused herself. Why did she feel so reluctant to suppress her emotions. Could it be there’s a feeling she didn’t want to loose...But what could it be? Max didn’t know. But there was something special she’s been feeling for a while and she doesn’t want to let it go...But she knows one thing.

“I...I can’t keep doing this...I’m sorry, Kate…I quit.” Max announced.

“B-But, Max-”

“No...I can’t do this...I need...I at least need time to figure out what’s going on with me…”

“But Max...You have a strong power. A power that can save millions.”

“Or destroy millions. Kate...I just need time right now. I can’t keep doing this...At least not right now. I’m sorry but...I hope you understand.”

Kate looked at Max. She was upset but she knew in her heart that she understood.

“I understand, Max…” she said.

“Just...I hope you figure things out.” 

Max turned to Kate as she started leaving the room.

“I hope so too.” said Max as she left her training behind her. While the ideas of Max becoming a Sith began to fade, so did the ideas of Max becoming a Jedi. As for what lies ahead in an unknown and grey path to which Max does not where it’ll lead but she’s walking down it now.


	23. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back with another chapter - I hope you all like it!

Max rose from her bed. Chloe was out of bed, getting ready for work. It had been a few weeks since she quit her Jedi Training and stopped using the force all together. It’s had its up and its downs. On the one hand, the visions and nightmares stopped. Max was finally able to sleep in peace. But on the other hand, she felt conflicted and lost. Was it really right of her to just quit her training? She had these powers, these strange but amazing powers that perhaps no one else in the galaxy had. Maybe she was just being selfish in not trying to actually learn how to use them. It wasn’t like it was going to be easy. At the same time, Max never asked for these powers and they carried a massive burden with them. She never really wanted to be a Jedi in the first place; she just learnt to be one because it seemed like the right thing to do and when they were on the run for Jefferson, it seemed necessary to learn. But they’re not on the run anymore so what’s the point? Max even began to question why she got these abilities in the first place. Kate said some people are more sensitive than others but why her? Surely there must be a reason…

But that was enough intense thinking for one morning. Max decided to get out of bed and walked into the living. She walked in to see Chloe getting ready to leave. She was tying up her boot lace. She looked up to Max and gave her a smile.

“Ah, so she’s finally awakes.” said Chloe.

“Oh, shut up. You gotta work, you have a reason to be up.” Max tried to defend.

“Yeah. I work. What do you do all day aside sit on your ass all day and train.”

Max’s smile faded at the mention of training. To add to the pile of lies, Max never mentioned to Chloe about her quitting training. After all, she didn’t want Chloe to know about the dark side and telling her about quitting would only make her worried and eventually find out. However, as confident and composed Max tried to make herself appear, Chloe knew her too well to see right through it. In fact, Chloe’s began to not only worry but become frustrated with Max obviously hiding something.

“Okay, seriously, dude. What is up?” Chloe asked rather confrontationally.

Max was taken aback by Chloe’s tone. She’s used to Chloe being confrontational...But never towards her.

“N-nothing! I’m fine. Honestly.” Max tried to defend.

“Really? You’ve been acting suspicious for nearly three months now. Look, I...I get you may not want to talk about everything. I certainly know I’ve done that a few times...But you’re my best and closest friend and you keep lying to me!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You are! I know you well enough to know when you’re bullshitting. Seriously, Max...I...I thought you could trust me…” 

“I do, Chloe. I honestly do! You’re my best friend. It’s just...It’s just…”

“It’s just what?!?”

Max wanted to tell her right there and then. The guilt of lying to Chloe became stronger and the karma from it started to come around to her. But as she tried to make the words come out of her mouth, they didn’t. She didn’t want to hurt Chloe…

“It’s just...I can’t tell you…”

“Why, Max? Why can’t you tell me!”

“Because if I told you you would hate me!”

“And you think lying to me isn’t doing that?”

Max had nothing to say. Max felt sick to her stomach. She ended up doing what she fear she would do to Chloe...She looked up from her feet, trying to make eye contact with her only to find Chloe walking out of the door.

“Chloe, wait!” Max yelled.

“I’ve got to go to work, Max. Maybe when I get back I can actually feel like I have my friend back.” 

And within a second, she was gone. Leaving behind a devastated Max. Max stood staring at the shut door, contemplating what she had. She upset and angry...Angry at herself. She fucked up badly. She let out a rageful grunt and stormed over to the kitchen. She knew she should have told Chloe from the very start. What was lying really going to achieve? Eventually Chloe would of realised about the darkness within her and at that point she would of hated her even more after who knows how long of lying. Max needed to calm herself. How is she going to explain any of this to Chloe...Where would she begin? How would Chloe react? The endless thoughts hurt her head. She poured herself some milk to help calm her down. She took the glass and held it up to her until she heard something…  
It sounded like a voice, only very faint and quiet. Max looked around. The room was completely empty. Perhaps it was just her imagination or some weird noise from the city from the gas mining. Max went to drink the milk again when the voice came again, only more louder and clearer.

“Max…” it whispered.

Max dropped the glass from her hand. She scanned around the room again. Nothing. The whisper sent a chill through Max. Where did it come from? She vaguely recognised the voice but who’s was it...First the fight with Chloe and now this...Max was completely shaken. She didn’t know what to do except talk to the one person who she can talk to about any of this: Kate.

Max rushed out of her apartment and went straight to Kate’s. She knocked rapidly on Kate’s door. Kate opened it, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, Max! I didn’t know you were going to come over.” 

Max saw Kate was still wearing her white nightgown.

“Hey, Kate...I need to talk to you right now.” said Max in a serious tone.

Kate grew concerned but obliged; moving out of Max’s way so she could walk right in. Kate made sure the door was closed behind them. Whatever Max had to tell her it seemed to be important and private. Max turned to Kate, shaking anxiously, biting her nails thinking of where to begin.

“What’s wrong, Max? It sounds like it’s urgent.” asked Kate.

“It is...Kate, I heard a voice. Like, a voice in my head.” Max began to explain.

“A voice in your head?”

“Yes...It wasn’t clear at first but it came back a second time. It was like a whisper. It just said my name…Like they were calling out to me…”

Kate took a minute to think about it. She scanned through her Jedi book. She came across some suggestions but nothing solid.

“Maybe someone is trying to contact you? Through the force?” Kate suggested.

“The force?” Max echoed.

“Yeah. Maybe another force user?”  
“But who though...It can’t be a Jedi...Could...Could it be a Sith?” 

Kate looked down. She didn’t know how to answer. 

“I’m sorry, Max...I don’t think I can help you…” said Kate, sadly.

Max sighed.

“I thought all this force shit would be over once I stopped using it…” said Max.

“I told you after you walked out it wouldn’t be easy like this…”

“I just want it to stop...I didn’t ask for any of this, Kate…It’s just made things worse for me. Me and Chloe even got into a fight because I didn’t want to tell about how I used the dark side...”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry, Max…”

“It’s not your fault, Kate. It was just me being an idiot and thinking I know what’s best…”

Max and Kate chatted for a while about everything, about how Max should tell Chloe the truth and what to do from there. Meanwhile, in the Cloud City Workshop, Chloe wass currently repairing up another Cloud Car. Chloe was essentially on autopilot when working. She stared blankly at the sparks flying out of her welder as she repaired the circuits on her Cloud Car. She was dwelling on the fight she and Max just had. They’ve never fought before, they just got on too well. It felt weird for Chloe to call Max out on her shit for once, normally it’s the other way around. Chloe still felt justified in being angry at Max but began to feel she was too harsh. It’s not like Max to lie to her so something big must be up with her. She was still conflicted. She was so in depth with her thoughts that she didn’t realise when someone else was in the room.

“Ahem.”

Chloe turned around to find Frank standing in the doorway, wearing his usual uniform, fresh out of the gas mines.

“Oh, Frank. I didn’t see you there.” said Chloe, still adjusting to her surroundings.

“Y’know you’re going to cause a lot more damage to that car if you’re just going to constantly use the welder like that.” said Frank.

“Uh, yeah. Just got distracted...Where’s Pompidou?”

“He’s got the day off work today. It’s “Life Day” apparently. Some Wookie holiday or some shit.” 

“Ah, I see.” said Chloe, seeming somewhat disinterested.

“What’s the matter with you, Price? You seem like you don’t appreciate me paying you a visit on my break?” Frank asked.

“No, it’s just...I don’t know. Me and Max got into an argument this morning…”

“Woah. Trouble in paradise. What’s got you two worked up?”

“I don’t know...Max is acting weird...She’s hiding something from me and I don’t know…She’s been like this ever since we got here.”

“You wouldn’t think it’s to do with…”

“No...Or I don’t know. Maybe...Weird...You think I’d be the one acting weird after all that shit…”

“You don’t feel as bloodthirsty to go out and kill Jefferson?”

“I want him to pay for what he did to her and all those women. But...I guess I’ve somehow manage to find peace here. I mean, not having to worry about things, having an actual job...I thought I’d hate having all the excitement gone but I guess boring is pretty cool after everything. Plus it helps that I get to live with Max.”

“I thought you hate her now?”

“What? No! I mean...I want to after everything but...Shit, I don’t know. I can’t hate her. At all. I don’t know…”

“I think I know.”

Chloe starred at Frank confused.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, somewhat offended.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” said Frank, giving Chloe a hard pat on the back.

“I gotta get back on my shift. See ya around, Price.” said Frank as he left a bewildered Chloe. 

The night sky once again covered itself over the planet of Bespin as the day was coming to a close. Max was waiting in the living room of her and Chloe’s apartment anxiously. She was preparing herself to reveal everything to Chloe. After her and Kate talked about it at length, Max has finally thought of the best way to explain everything to Chloe. She hopes she can understand but her worries out number her confidence. It was half an hour till Chloe got home (she usually worked late).Max paced herself up and down the room, rerunning through everything she had to say. She was doing this constantly to prepare her for whatever’s next. She was concentrating hard when suddenly…

“Max…”

The voice. It came back. Max broke out of her concentration and once again searched across the room trying to find the source. She started to speak out loud. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” 

No response.

“Who are you? What do you want?!?” Max demanded. She looked all over the room till she turned back to where she was pacing up and down, by the wall sized mirror. There stood a figure. Max almost fell back at the mere shock of this person suddenly standing there. She got a closer look at him. He was an old man. Short grey hair and a white beard with grey patches wearing Jedi robes. But that wasn’t the most notable thing about him. He was glowing blue and if you looked hard enough he was also transparent. Like some sort of projection or spirit...Max slowly approached him as he stood there, still and confident. He turned to her, making her almost gasp before giving her a surprisingly warm smile.

“Hello there, Max Caulfield.” he said.

Max stuttered.

“W-who...who are you? How did get in here?” she asked.

The Old Jedi responded.

“I’m a Jedi Master.” 

“But...I thought all the Jedi were dead…”

“Oh no. Not all of them. So there are so few of us now...Even I’m not really alive. Not physically.”

Max was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I was killed. My physical self was destroyed in a fight but my spirit still lives on through the force. That’s how I’m here.”

A ghost? That may have explained some things but Max needed more answers.

“Why are you here?”

“Ever since my death I’ve keeping an eye of what few Jedi are left through the force, yourself included. I’ve come to warn you about the dark side…” 

“I’m afraid your a bit late for that…”

“Max, the force will always be with you. Even when you don’t use it it’s still inside you. The power of the dark side is brewing inside you...You may not use your powers but in time, it will consume you. Your emotions…”

“I’m going to try and suppress my emotions!” 

“I understand but you must realise they can and will corrupt you. I know what you’re feeling and trust me...I’ve seen what the dark side can do with them.”

The old Jedi Master turned his face to the window. His eyes were full of regret and sadness. They look as though they tell the tale of betrayal and lost...Regardless, the old Jedi Master recomposed himself. 

“The point is that your emotions will only do you no good in the end. You must suppress them or else the dark side will take over!”

“No...No...That's not true…”

“I'm afraid it is, Max…”

Max’s worst fears and anxieties came to life. First she gained these powers she never asked for and now she’s being told her own emotions are making them corrupt her. All her fear, anger and hatred...But despite of all that, she can’t find herself trying to supress how she felt. There were many emotions she didn’t want to loose and she’s beginning to understand what they were and why...After this morning she realised something...But who was this old man to tell how she should live her life?

“N-no...Why should I have to suppress myself and forget about everything I love?” Max argued back.

“Because the dark side will use those emotions against you! You have to understand, Max!” the Jedi Master tried to argue back.

“No! I can’t-I won’t do THAT!”   
As Max yelled, the furniture in the room flew back and scattered itself. Max turned to see the living room a wreck. Chairs flipped over, tables broken against the wall...The whole place ruined. Max was astonished with herself. She looked down at her trembling hands as tears ran down her face...All this destruction, because of her...She turned to the ghostly figure dumbfounded. He looked at her upset, as if he’s seen something like this before…

“You see, Max...I’m afraid this is what happens when you keep your emotions unchecked…” he said.

Max stared at him. She thought about her life. A life feeling no fear or anger...but also no happiness or love...After what she’s realised, that was not a life she wanted to lead. Instead of answering the Jedi Master, she instead bolted directly to the door and ran out of her apartment building. And then she kept running and running...Far from where she was, far from her own destruction. Leaving the Ghostly Figure alone in the ruined room, he faded away into thin air, leaving a room filled with anxieties and unanswered questions for whoever is to enter it.

…

Meanwhile, on another planet far away in the Galaxy is a cold, murky, dank swamp. A swamp surrounded by dark trees and thick fog. A place that time forgot. Among the many creatures that live there, one stood out the most. A small, green man. Dressed in worn down robes, with wrinkly skin, grey hair and pointy ears, the old alien was sat on a log with his cane looking out into the distance. From behind him came the old Jedi Master. He didn’t need to turn around to know of his arrival, he could feel it. 

“Returned from the Caulfield child, have you?” the old green man asked.

“Yes...It did not go well...I tried to warn her about her powers but it seems she’s heading down a very dark path…”

The old green man looked down. He shared the same feelings of sadness the Jedi Master did.

“And what are we to do about her?” he asked.

“I’m afraid we may be too late to save her. She is lost...The least we can do is hope Vader doesn’t find her or she finds him. Two Sith Lords are too many already.” the Jedi Master replied.

“Mmm…What about the boy?”

“I will bring him to you in time. He needs some time first. But once he is ready, he will be the one to face Vader…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Just a quick explanation for the added scene towards the end. I'm sure you all know what's going on there but to explain the reason for it's conclusion, it's to try and help make this fit more into the actual Star Wars canon and why in the movies Max's forces powers are never brought up by Obi-Wan and Yoda to Luke (aside from the very, VERY obvious reasons)


	24. Powerless...But Not Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this should just about meet my one chapter a month criteria. But yeah, sorry everyone it's been a while since I last posted a chapter but, well, life got real busy real quick so I'm focusing on that but life should hopefully be calming down by the end of the month. But without further a do, the next chapter!

Chloe was dreading heading back home from work. Normally after a long shift like this she would have Max to just chill out and relax with. Just laying down and talking shit all night long. But after the argument she had with her in the morning she felt like there was going to be an uncomfortable aura surrounding them when she gets home. She thought back to the morning before and began to somewhat regret how angry she was at Max. In a way, she felt she had the right to angry. She’s meant to be Max’s best and closest friends after all and they’ve been through so much that she thought Max wouldn’t even think about hiding secrets from her. But it was clear she wasn’t telling the truth. But at the same time...She must have her reasons. Chloe had to understand that Max would never hide something from her out of malice. It was something serious. But at the same time, surely Chloe could’ve help in some way? At least that’s what Chloe thought. But the truth is, she for some reason can’t stay mad at Max. She stormed out on David when she found he was spying on her and whilst that was a more serious problem, surely she should have a stronger hatred towards Max but she doesn’t.

She thought back to what Frank said. How he “knew” why Chloe wasn’t as angry at Max as she felt she should be. Because, well, Max is her closest friend and one of, if not, the best person she’s ever met in the whole galaxy. She was smart and kind. She was shy but she was brave when it mattered. When her force powers kicked in back at Dexter’s Diner...Wow, how far away that seemed now...But back at the diner. She didn’t know the force was going to come in; she didn’t even know she had the force. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her friends. Would it of worked? Who knows but that’s what her intent was in that very moment. Chloe wasn’t even sure if she could rise up in an occasion like that. And that’s why Max was so special to her. She was brave, she was courageous. She was intelligent and nice and so beautiful. It was all to clear. Chloe loved Max.

Chloe _loved_ Max.

All this realisation rushed through her head like a ship going into light speed as she wandered down the Cloud City corridors. She had to physically stop as she realised through her own inner dialogue that she was...in love with Max. Now the thoughts of Max became more intimate and made her feel warm inside. She couldn’t believe it herself but it was so obvious. When they were on Takodana in the lake...How close they got...Chloe’s face was flushing bright red. She got herself to continue walking as millions of emotions ran through her head. First she was excited and full of joy when she realised it. Then she began feeling warm and full when thinking of Max. Then she grew scared and panicked when she realised the reality she was in. What was she to do now? Head right back home after a day of lingering distress and be like “Hey. I know we had an argument this morning, something we very rarely do on this level, but I’m just going to confess my love for you.” The overwhelming emotions gave Chloe a headache. She audibly groaned as she rubbed her temples.

“Fucking emotions…” she muttered under her breath.

Before too long she arrived outside her and Max’s apartment. Anxiousness ran through her as she tried to figure out what would happen next once she stepped through that door. She figured the best thing to do is apologize. Right? Chloe took a deep breath and walked into the room. Her face dropped at the sight of what was inside. The room was a complete disaster. Furniture broken and scattered all over the room. Chairs toppled over and cracks in the wall. Every worst fear came to Chloe. Did Jefferson get to Max? Did someone attack Max? Did Max just cause this on her own.

“MAX?!?” Chloe screamed as she ran frantically around the room.

She checked the bedroom and bathroom. No sight of her. She searched the whole room, every nook and cranny she could find. The fear grew worst. She ran straight out of her room and to Kate’s apartment. She knocked frantically on her door. The door slid open with Kate standing there looking rather confused.

“O-Oh. Chloe. I didn’t expect to see you-” Kate said before Chloe cut her off.

“Where’s Max?!?”

Kate was in shock. She stuttered.

“M-Max?”

“I went back to our apartment and it’s a complete wreck and she’s not there! Kate, seriously, do you know where Max is or if told you anything!”

Kate’s eyes moved away from Chloe. She knew Max never told Chloe about the dark side and she did not want to be the one to explain everything to her.

“Kate!” Chloe yelled.

Kate jumped back, shocked by Chloe’s sudden aggression. She just stared blankly at Chloe, unsure of what to say. Eventually Chloe stormed out and began running throughout Cloud City. She ran into Lando on the way.

“Woah there!” said Lando.

“Lando! Have you seen Max?” Chloe frantically asked.

“No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

“She’s gone missing. I arrived back at our apartment and she wasn’t there! Not only that but the place is a complete wreck and I’m worried that...I’m worried that someone might have hurt or kidnapped…”

Chloe was trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears. Lando put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“My Cloud Cars have been keeping track of everything and everyone that comes in and out the city. I’ll perform an emergency search for her right now. We’ll check around to make sure she’s not left the city. In the meantime, I’ll send out as many guards as I can to locate her.” said Lando in a reassuring tone.

Some of the pain and stress Chloe was feeling had lifted. At least she had the power of the city looking for her.

“Thanks, Lando...I-I’m going to keep looking for her though.” said Chloe.

“That’s alright. Just take care of yourself, Price.” said Lando before running off to alert everyone of what was going on.

Once he left, Chloe soon continued her frantic search around the city for Max.

Meanwhile, Max was hiding. She was trying to hide herself from the world. She knew what kind of a monster she is inside. No matter how hard she tried to avoid the darkness still loomed inside her. She wanted to believe she’s still good but as Kate and that ghost of a Jedi Master said, she’ll soon reach a dark path eventually…

She was curled up into a ball, hiding under the stairs that lead down towards the Carbon Freezer. That machine that brought so much pain and anger to her best friend...Responsible for ruining so many lives as they saw...Tears were streaming down Max’s face as she began to accept her expected fate. She doesn’t know what to do next...How can someone just living knowing that their destiny is to destroy...What can she do.

Suddenly, she can hear the klunking of footsteps above her. But no one should be working her at this time of night, right? Maybe it’s just one of Ugnaughts. But then it’s followed by a voice.

“MAX!”

It’s Chloe. Max’s heart was thumping. Part of her is glad Chloe is here. That she’s here in Max’s darkest hour and that she cares enough to look for her...But she can’t see Max. Not like this. She mustn’t know. Max held her breath, praying that Chloe would move on. But she didn’t. A shadow casted over Max through the gaps in between the steps of the stairs she was hiding under. Chloe made her way down the steps. Max kept silent, not evening daring to look at her. But if Chloe see’s her? What if she confronts her. No...She can’t know about Max. She shouldn’t even care about her anymore...Max looked round the corner of her eye to see Chloe looking around the chamber thoroughly. Chloe’s trying not to focus on what this place meant to her and just tried to keep an eye for Max. Max starts to sweat. There’s no way out of this...She needed to run. Now.

Max, in only a few mere moments, got up and ran around the chamber and deeper into the mines. As Max ran out, Chloe turned to spot her. At first she was glad she found her but then fearful of why she was running. Chloe yelled out.

“MAX!”

But Max couldn’t let Chloe follow her even though she will. As she ran out the room, she flicked her wrist and made a pushing hand movement. The switch for the Carbon Chamber activated as steam and gas erupted from the chamber’s pit. Chloe is startled and even more confused. Why did Max do that? Is it to stun someone? Regardless. Chloe moved on and chased after Max.

Max ran down the dark corridors of the mine. She had no idea where they lead but she couldn’t stop running. She had to be as far from Chloe as possible. For Chloe’s own safety. But stubborn as she was, Chloe continued to follow. Max had really hoped she wouldn't. She doesn’t want to hurt Chloe but she can’t take a hint…

“MAX!!!” Chloe yelled out again.

Max, eyes blurred with tears, cries back.

“NO! STOP FOLLOWING ME!”

This only confused Chloe more. Why didn’t Max want Chloe to help her? What is wrong with Max?

“MAX! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG! YOU’RE SCARING ME!” Chloe cried back, still chasing after Max.

“NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” screamed Max.

She once again made an aggressive hand movement that caused canisters and steel beams to fall to the floor. But Chloe effortlessly leaped over them. More determined than ever to catch up with Max. Both girls became more upset and frustrated but for different reasons. The two ran down what felt like an endless tunnel. Every second felt like a minute. Both girls were living their worst fears. Max’s fear of hurting Chloe and Chloe’s fear of Max being in danger...Eventually, Max reached a door that lead to another section of the mines. Max ran through it and using nothing but her raw emotions managed to crush and destroy the lock. The door slammed down creating a barrier between Max and Chloe. Chloe skidded to a holt as she reached the locked door. She stopped right in front and began to break down. Max was in danger and she didn’t know why. She screamed and slammed her fist hard on the door in a hopeless attempt to break the door down.

“MAX!! MAX!!!” Chloe screamed.

But she wasn’t giving up. No. Nothing could stop her now. She needed to get to Max now. She will find a way.

On the other side, Max kept running. It was another corridor that lead to a massive, daunting space. A dark room full of small, bright lights. She walked out onto a long platform. Below was a seemingly bottomless fit. Looking up she couldn’t even see the ceiling. She was deep into the mines. The only sound was the hauntingly loud gushing of wind. Max cautiously walked along the platform. She was alone. She was completely in solitude…

Until she heard a massive klunk. All she could assume was that it was the door and Chloe, stubborn as ever, had broken it down. Using one of the steel beams Max had thrown at her as a battering ram, she ran down the corridor.

“MAX! PLEASE!” Chloe screamed.

Max tried to keep running. She ran but found herself at the very edge of the platform. She clutched into the railing as she looked down at the deep, bottomless void below her. Chloe had made it into the area and ran straight up to Max.

“MAX!”

“Chloe, please don't…” Max sobbed.

“Max...What the fuck is going on? I-I'm sorry...If it's about this morning then I'm really-”

“It's not about that!”

“T-then...What is wrong, Max?”

Max really wanted to stop lying and tell the truth...But even after everything she couldn't tell her.

“I...I can't tell you...You'll hate me…” Max tried to explain.

“Max…” Chloe began.

“I freaked the fuck out when I saw you went missing. I mean, the house was a fucking wreck! I don't know what the fuck happened but Lando had gotten the whole city looking for you. I followed you through all these chambers just to get to you...Max, we've been through so much together...I want to help you…”

“You can't.”

“Why? Just tell me why!”

“Because…”

There was no use trying to hide it.

“Because...It’s the dark side...The dark side is seducing me and I'm trying to resist it but no matter what I do it’s still within me...I don't know what the fuck to do and I don't know if I can stop it…” explained Max, tears running down her face.

Chloe was taken aback. This news was...shocking...She couldn't believe this was happening to Max or even that is what she was hiding. But that didn't seem right…

“B-but...Why? Why can't you stop it?” Chloe asked.

“Because doing so would mean repressing my feelings...And I can't do that because...because…”

It suddenly clicked with Max as she looked at Chloe standing there. She just confessed to Chloe that she’s being seduced by the dark side and yet there she still is. She didn't hate her, she didn't run...She's still trying to be there for Max. Cause...she's right...They've been through so much and she's always been there for her. No matter what. The feeling she had that she didn't want to loose was realised…

“Cause...I love you.”

Silence. For a few short but long moments they stared at each other in silence with nothing but the gushing sound of wind. The tension between them was still strong but whilst Max was filled with anxiety and dread after her sudden confession, Chloe felt some warmth and insurance within her.

“You...You serious?” Chloe asked.

“Yes...But I can't love you...Or else I'll turn to the dark side…” said Max, fearful.

“That's...That's bullshit, Max.”

“What?”

“You love me. You're telling me just cause you got these force powers you're not allowed to love?”

“But...the dark side is growing within me. Kate said if I don't repress my-”

“Kate’s not a Jedi, Max. She just follows that old book of hers.”

“But it's not just that. There was a ghost...An old Jedi Master who warned me about the dark side within me….”

“So? An old book and an old dead guy said you're gonna turn to the dark side cause you feel emotions everyone else does.”

“But you don't understand, Chloe...The force is so powerful and complex that any emotions can cause harm…”

“But if the force was really complex then the whole shit about dark side and the Jedi wouldn't be so black and white. Max...Do you want to hurt me?”

“W-what? No! Never!”

“Do you want to hurt Kate?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Do you want to hurt anyone? Do you want to tear this whole city apart and take it over like the Empire does?”

“No!”

“Then...You’re not turning to the dark side…”

“But-”

“Max. If you don’t want to do anything those Empire fucks do then maybe you’re being seduced by the dark side.”

Max looked to the floor. Maybe Chloe was right...But the Jedi order said that this how it’s to be...But again, maybe the Jedi are...wrong. All the thoughts and possibilities made her head hurt. Chloe saw this in Max’s expression and slowly approached her. This time, Max did not retaliate or run away. She let Chloe get close to her. After keeping her in the dark for so long she finally let her back in. Chloe looked down at Max, placing her fingers on her chin as she raised her head.

“Max…” Chloe began.

“I know this is a lot for you. But we’ll get through this. You may not be a Jedi, but you're definitely not a...dark side user?”

“Sith.” Max interrupted.

“Right. A Sith. You're something else. Something special. You're Max fucking Caulfield. We're going to work this out. Together.”

“But...Why are you insisting on helping me? Aren't I just being selfish not wanting to give up emotions so others can be safe from my powers going batshit crazy?”

“You're not selfish. I'm helping you because…”

“I love you too.”

Max’s heart started racing. Her cheeks were flushed and her anxieties quickly washed away, if only for a moment. Chloe looked at Max, just admiring how great she is. Chloe slowly leaned towards Max. She didn't want to make any sudden movements if Max didn't want to do this but she did. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck as she pulled herself in and the two locked lips. They kissed. The two of them alone in this gas mine in a city in the clouds. For once in a long time, Max felt loved and hopeful...In that moment, they were the two most powerful women in the galaxy.


	25. The Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Here's a chapter. Explanation for future plans at the end if you're interested. I hope you enjoy!

After Max and Chloe kissed, Max agreed to come back with Chloe. They made their way back to the main city. Chloe had let Lando know that she had found Max safe and sound. Despite some of his questions about the state of their room and what made Max so upset she ran away Chloe brushed. He eventually stopped asking and let the two girls rest. Max and Chloe returned home to find Kate, Frank and Pompidou in their apartment. They were confused until they noticed they were cleaning up the place and fixing their broken furniture. As soon as they all noticed Max and Chloe returned, they immediately drew their attention to them. Kate dropped her broom and dived in for a big hug with Max.

“Max! I’m so glad you’re okay!” cried Kate.

Max returned the hug. She was still rough but the hug definitely helped. She returned the hug. Frank approached Chloe with Pompidou looking actually genuinely worried.

“Everything okay?” he asked with genuine concern.

Chloe felt rather emotionally drained but warmth and happiness was well rested inside her.

“Yeah. Everything’s cool.” she responded.

“Alright. Just...You know, if you ever need anything…”

“It’s okay. Thanks though.”

Frank left the apartment, giving Chloe a pat on the back on his way out. Pompidou went up to Chloe and said a quiet roar to her. She didn’t know how best to respond (considering she didn’t understand him) but before she could even think he pulled her into a massive hug. She appreciated the hug greatly despite being smothered in his dirty fur. He hugged her tight. Maybe too tight.

“Woah! Easy there, big guy!” she said.

He quickly pulled away. Chloe gave him a soft smile.

“Thanks.” she said before he walked off and joined Frank.

Kate soon pulled away from the hug between her and Max.

“Oh, Max...I was so worried. When Chloe came to me and I saw what happened here...I thought you…”  
Kate stopped herself before realising Chloe was in the room. Max gave her an assuring look.

“It’s okay. I told her everything.” explained Max.

Kate was absolutely shocked. 

“Y-you did?” she stuttered.

“Yeah...Don’t worry. I’m fine. I’m more than fine actually. I’m really good.” said Max.

“So you haven’t-”

“It’s...It’s a little complicated to explain. I’ll tell you everything in the morning.” 

“Oh...Okay. You sure you’re okay? I mean, me, Frank and Pompidou heard you were safe pretty quickly so we stopped searching and quickly came here to clean up the place. I thought you would appreciate it.” 

“I do. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you, Kate. You’re an amazing friend. I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay? I’m good now.”

“Okay, Max. I’m just really glad you’re safe. You too, Chloe. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The two girls had one more hug before Kate headed back to her apartment. Chloe went to Max’s side, rubbing her left arm. Max yawned. They were both exhausted, it’s been a long day after all. The two made their way to their bedroom. They undressed and immediately got themselves into bed. Max was tired but for the first time since they arrived here she has felt at peace with herself. All her fears and anxieties lifted for the most part. Chloe too felt at rest. She suspected something was wrong with Max for months and it made her sick with worry. But now she not only knows what is wrong and that her problems may soon be fixed brings her to rest. Not only that but they both realised something wonderful together. They were in love. It only made too much sense when they thought of it. Max always admired Chloe for not caring about others opinions and being herself whilst Chloe always admired Max’s courage and selflessness. They were made for each other.

“So...I guess we’re a thing now.” said Chloe.

“Yeah...I guess we are.” said Max.

“I mean...If you want to...That is…”

“Chloe, of course I want this! What I said down there was true...I really love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.”  
“Better than force powers? That’s gotta be some real high standards.”

“I honestly don’t think these powers have given me much enjoyment…But you’re amazing Chloe, I love you.”

“Max, you’re one of the most heroic people I’ve ever met. You may have gone through some shit recently but we’ll get through it and we will put an end to it. I love you too.”

The two kissed again. It felt just as good as the first time. The touch of each other’s lips fills them with glee, excitement, warmth, love...Everything good in the world. When they parted lips, they shuffled together and embraced each other in a warm cuddle as they drifted asleep.

The next day came along and Max had woke up rather later in the morning than usual. Chloe didn’t have work but regardless, they earnt their sleep. Max opened her eyes to realise something great. No nightmare. No vision of her destroying all of Bespin and hurting those she loved...If this wasn’t a sign that she was on the right path then who knows what was. She turned to the snoozing blue hair girl. Despite Chloe’s attempts to appear as the toughest person in the room she was still adorable when asleep. Max leant over Chloe, admiring her. She was just so...adorable. Max hesitated for a moment but realised. They were actually a couple. It’s something Max always wanted...even though she didn’t know it. But it felt right. Their bond felt like it was more than friendship and it was. So Max leant over a planted a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. This caused Chloe to stir up. She started moving about and grumbling.

“Uh…” Chloe groaned. 

Chloe slowly opened up one eye to see the rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds of their room. She turned herself around to see Max hovering over her to which Chloe cracked a smile.

“So, how long have you been watching me sleep?” Chloe jokingly asked.

Suddenly, Max’s face flushed red as she sank down into the covers.

“Shut up.” Max said, feeling embarrassed.

But Chloe just laughed and leant over to her. 

“Don’t worry. It’s cute.” said Chloe, before kissing Max on the cheek. 

The two girls gazed into each other’s eyes. It really felt like things were good. They’ve had brief moments of levity but it never last long but this time there was hope things would be good and they would stay good. And it was because they had each other. Chloe snuggled close to Max.

“I wish we could just stay in this moments forever.” said Chloe.  
“Yeah...But then again. It wouldn’t be a moment.” added Max.

“Okay, smartass.”

The two girls laid in bed, holding each other in blissful silence. They enjoyed their comfort longingly. After all they’ve been through it made sense for them to want to keep hold of all the good that came to them. But there was still one lingering question that neither had thought or wanted to think about just yet...But it was brought up.

“So...What are you going to do about your force powers?” Chloe asked.

Max thought for a moment. She was neither fully a Jedi nor fully a Sith. But she didn’t know what this would mean for her force powers. She still struggled to control them. She learnt even if she stopped using them they weren’t going to go. 

“I...I don’t know.” said Max.

Chloe tried to think a solution, despite her lack of knowledge when it came to the force. 

“Maybe you could try using it. I mean...You don’t have to freak out turning to the dark side so maybe you can actually use and control your abilities.” Chloe suggested.

Max thought about it. It didn’t seem like a bad idea. Chloe had a point in that she knows she’s not going to turn to the dark side so what’s the worst that could happen. Though a part of Max was still worried it was a possibility her turning, she felt more confident than she ever did. All thanks to Chloe’s encouragement. 

“That’s not a bad idea.” said Max.

“Alright. Let’s go.” said Chloe, jumping out of bed.

Max was taken aback at Chloe’s sudden drive.

“Wait, we do it now?!?” said Max, surprised.

“Yeah. I know a good place we could try it out. We can head there now.” said Chloe.

Max wasn’t quite prepared but Chloe’s encouragement gave her enough motivation to get out of bed, dressed and ready to go. On their way out, Max stopped to call Kate. She felt she should be there. Kate opened up the door, surprised to see Max.

“Oh, Max. I didn’t expect to see you here…At least not after what happened last night.” said Kate.  
“It’s okay, Kate. Hey, I think I might have worked out how to control the force.” Max explained.

Kate’s eyes opened up wide in shock. 

“Y-you have?!?” Kate blurted out.

“Yeah, come on. Chloe knows a good place to train.” Max further explained.

Kate quickly grabbed her stuff and ran off with Max as they followed Chloe. They went through the hanger full of Cloud City Cars where Chloe worked. Walking through the hanger lead them to a small scrap yard. It was full of broken down Cloud Cars and other ships. The area was open up, with a short stone wall surrounding them, to protect them from falling off the edge of the city. 

“Here we are. Plenty of space and plenty of junk to play with.” Chloe presented.

Max and Kate looked round the area. It seemed very suitable for them. Max started to prepare herself to use the force. She took deep breaths and she geared herself up. Chloe joined Max by her side. She gently placed her hands on Max’s arms and whispered in her ear.

“You can do this. I believe in you.” 

She kissed her cheek and left Max to do what she needed. Chloe went over to Kate who watched on, nervously. She had faith in that Max believe she could control the force but she read and knew how corrupting the dark side can be. She feared Max falling for the dark side. 

Max looked ahead and saw an old, busted up Cloud Car in front of her. She took one more deep breath and raised her arm out. She felt the force flowing through her. It took a hold of the cloud car and began to shake it. It slowly lifted in the air. The sheer amount of focus on the force strained Max. She began to sweat heavily but she was using all her will to lift it up. However, it began to slowly fall back down. Max tried all her might to keep it going. Through this she began to rethink dark thoughts. Chloe and Kate watched on in intensity.

Thoughts of Rachel, Jefferson, Joyce...All the anger and hate started to fill her head. Tears began running down Max’s face. Suddenly, Max started crushing the car. Kate’s face quickly drew frightful in horror. She went to run over to Max to stop her but Chloe held her back.

“NO! SHE’S BEING CORRUPTED! I’VE GOT TO STOP HER!” Kate yelled.

“No. Let her do what she needs to do.” said Chloe, nervous but trying to be reassuring.

Max’s thoughts of dark continued to rage on as they powered her usage of the force. They began to fill Max’s as more and more thoughts came into her head. Until suddenly...She saw Chloe. Her face. Max stopped. She stopped to think about her. She thought about how amazing she was. How much Max loved her. All their memories together. Together in the lake, comforting each other in times of darkness...How she went after Max when Max felt all hope was lost. Reassuring and confessing her love to her. Chloe convincing Max to try using her powers and believing in her. She opened up her eyes to see her holding the car high above her head, effortlessly. 

Max couldn’t believe it; it was as if the car weighed nothing at all. Max was stunned but yet she felt so much joy. This power that was consuming her, untamed like a wild animal inside her, was finally in her control. Her anxieties were starting to fade away. Chloe, watching on the side lines gawked in amazement. It was almost like what she was seeing wasn’t real. But she shared the joy that Max was feeling. It was almost magical in a way. She felt so much happiness and pride for Max. Kate, however seemed more perplexed by what she was seeing. 

Max waved her arm around, moving the car from side-to-side. She felt so strong and powerful...For maybe the first time ever. 

“Holy shit, Max! This is fucking incredible!” Chloe cheered.

Max began to laugh in glee.

“I-I can’t believe I’m actually doing it!” cried Max.

Max kept moving the car about in the air. It was almost like a toy to her. Chloe joined her by her side, holding onto her as they both share this moment of wonder. 

“Max, you’re so fucking awesome!” Chloe celebrated.

Max was still in dumbfounded amazement. However, the car suddenly slipped away from her and went flying off the side of the scrap yard. Chloe’s face dropped in dread as she quickly ran to the edge.

“Oh, no, no, no!” she panicked.

But she and Max were too late. The Car was falling down into the bottomless sky below. Max quickly ran up to Chloe.

“Shit...I was gonna use that for spare parts…” said Chloe.

“Oh fuck...Chloe, I’m so sorry...I-I guess I can’t control my powers as well as I thought.” Max quickly apologised.

However, Chloe turned to Max with a small smile. She pulled Max into a hug.

“That’s okay. I’m proud of you.” assured Chloe.

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe. Chloe was so proud of Max but she was pretty much literally what allowed Max to do what she did. Max turned to Kate, expecting her to be in absolute delight from Max using the force. Instead Max saw Kate standing there...confused, almost horrified.

“How...How did you manage to avoid corruption? I saw you use the dark side again…” said Kate.

“I...I just thought about…”

Max almost felt cheesy saying it but it was true.

“I just thought about Chloe. About how much I love her...How much she means to me…” Max explained.

Chloe began to blush hard. She wasn’t sure what to say or do. But suddenly Kate interjected.

“But...Emotions like love lead you to do the dark side...That’s the Jedi Code…”

“But Kate...Maybe the Jedi Code is wrong...Maybe they got stuff wrong-”

“No...The Jedi were the protectors of the Galaxy. How can they be wrong? How?!?”

Kate started to storm off. Max quickly went after her but it only caused Kate to speed up her pace. Chloe stopped Max. 

“Max...It’s okay...She’s believed in that shit for her whole life. It’s not gonna be easy for her to come around.” Chloe explained.

Max looked at Chloe. Max struggled to even digest the emotions she was feeling. Kate, one of her closest friends storming off like...All because of how Max used her powers. She felt heartbroken. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max as she just stared at the doorway Kate stormed out of. Max was about to start crying but tried to stay reassured by Chloe’s words. Maybe it’s just a shock...Maybe it won’t last very long. Maybe within in a week they’ll be friends again and everything will be good. But at the very least...Max had Chloe. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Not again. Max held onto Chloe. At least a hopeful future was in sight with Chloe...Hopefully soon everything will be perfectly right.

…

A few months later, late at night, Max and Chloe were fast asleep. Life had continued to be peaceful for them. Though things with Kate hadn’t yet got better...However, suddenly, a noise was made. Max’s alert force senses picked it straight up and Max shot up awake, anxiously. She looked beside her to see Chloe was still fast asleep. Max went to shake Chloe to wake up her but it was no good. She was deep in her sleep. Max wanted to dismiss it as nothing, just a random noise in the night, but the force was still alert. 

Max got out of bed and cautiously left the room to investigate. She opened up the door to the living room to find a cloaked figure standing in the middle of it. Max’s anxiety blasted through the roof. She used the force to summon an object to her side to attack the figure with but they quickly put their hands up.

“Stop! It’s me!” said the voice.

Max stopped. The voice...It was familiar. The cloaked figure lowered their hood to reveal it was Victoria. 

“Senator Victoria?!?” Max quietly blurted out.

Victoria nodded.

Max was extremely confused. A thousand questions she wanted to ask Victoria ran through her head.

“W-what are you doing here? How did you get in here?!? What-” 

Victoria went up to Max and pressed a finger against her lips.

“Look. I’m sure you got many questions so could you please stop blabbering on and let me explain everything.” said Victoria.

Max didn’t know how to respond. Last time she saw Victoria she was berating her in Dex’s Diner. What possible reason does she have to be here now?

“Come on, take a seat. I got of explaining to do.” said Victoria. 

Max went along with Victoria. As long as it meant she would get answers she would do whatever she said. Max went to take a seat.

“Nice place, by the way. It’s cute.” Victoria commented.

Max sat down.

“So…” Max began.

But before Max could ask her question Victoria began.

“Okay. Why I’m here. Look, I’m not sure what you know but here’s the deal. Basically...I ended up starting my own Rebellion against the Empire.”

Max was already taken aback by all this.

“Wait, what?!?” Max blurted out.

Even more questions were rising.

“But...Why? How? Are you with the Rebels?” Max asked.

But Victoria cut off once again.

“Hold it...Hold it. Urgh...Should've sent a whole fucking book to catch you up. Yeah...I started up a Rebelling against the Empire. I ended up realising how shitty they were and I tried to do something. I did a protest and it quickly went to hell...The Empire showed up. Fights broke out. At least I had David and his groupies trying to help me out but I’ll get to him... Shit got tense but I got out of there only to be held up in a random Rebellion Base in the middle of nowhere and for David, despite everything I was trying to do for the Rebels, sending me to some shithole to keep quiet.”

Victoria snarled. Max understood completely. David certainly wasn’t the best leader of the Rebellion. But Victoria carried on.

“So I started a new revolution army. The Vortex Army. I’ve been going round the galaxy gathering up the best people and resources I can get. That’s where you come in. I have a contact here on Bespin who’s been keeping an eye out for new recruits. I know Lando isn’t gonna want to help out but I thought it’d be worth the try. And they found you and...Well, apparently you can use the force and well...I had some resources into what the Empire knows and they seem to be right.”

Max was stunned. She didn’t realise the Empire knew of her abilities. An extremely panicked expression grew on her face which Victoria realised.

“Don’t worry. They’re convinced that all Jedi are dead and it’s not quite clear enough you’re using the force as well. I mean, they want to convince their Masters everything is going all peachy.” Victoria explained giving relief to Max. 

But Max still had questions to ask.  
“So...Why are you here?” Max asked.

“Well after I managed to sneak in with the help of some friends I managed to sneak in here. I want to recruit you, Max.” stated Victoria.

Max was surprised. She never thought anyone would want her help...Or at least, not until she gained the ability to use the force. But her mind was already made up as she shook her head.

“I...I appreciate the offer, Victoria. Really. But...I can’t. Me and Chloe came here for a reason. We don’t want to fight the Empire...We just want to stay safe.” said Max.

She looked up to see Victoria glaring her, rather angrily.

“So...You have powers that no one else in the galaxy and you don’t want to use it for good?” Victoria said, bitterly.

“It’s not like that…” Max defended.

“Don’t bother trying to defend yourself. It’s clear how much of a coward you two are...What a waste of fucking time…” 

“I’m sorry, Victoria…”

“Yeah. I’m sure you are.”

Victoria turned on her heel and started marching towards the door. Victoria’s words left a sting of guilt in Max’s stomach...But she still stood by her decision. She didn’t want to risk her or Chloe’s lifes, especially if there’s a man out there after them...Victoria reached the door and was about to open it when she stopped. She sighed and she turned to Max. She walked up to her.

“If you change your mind. I want you to have this.” said Victoria.

She reached into her robes and pulled something out. A sleek, short, metal handle of something. Max took the object when she felt something. A connection. She felt something strange between her and the handle. It was if...something was connecting them. Then the dots started joining up. The force was connecting them...It was the handle of a lightsaber. Max looked up at Victoria, confused yet amazed and grateful. Victoria could read from Max’s expression she knew what this was and explained further.

“My father used to know a Jedi very well...When Order 66 happened he found their body. He took it from them as a reminder. It only seemed appropriate that you’d have it.” Victoria explained. 

Max was lost for words. She couldn’t explain how she felt. Holding a weapon with such power and legacy behind it. But before she could so much as thank Victoria she was walking out the door and left. Max was left in the middle of the room with something she had no use for but held so much value. Max headed back into her and Chloe’s room, Chloe still snoozing away. There was a small box under their bed, something Chloe was meant to keep her boots instead of leaving them around the room as she did. Max carefully placed the lightsaber into the box and kept it under there. She wasn’t sure what to do with but decided to work that out later. Instead, she got back into bed with Chloe and went back to sleep dreaming of their peaceful life to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to quickly explain where I've been...Well...I've just been pretty creatively slumpt. It's been like this pretty much all of this year and it sucks. It's been hard to sit down and get down to writing. It's not been great and it's been a struggle to climb out of it. I'm hoping for some inspiration or something to come along to give me that kick I need to help keep updating this fic constantly so hopefully it'll be here soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No promises on when the next one is out but let's hope soon.


End file.
